Brothers and Lovers
by AmytheaRose-Dragonis
Summary: Two friends discovering that not only is their bond of brotherhood and friendship deeper than they thought. What they knew of themselves and each other is changing quickly. Will the jealousy of another destroy them? Dean Ambrose/ Roman Reigns/ SLASH. If you do not like slash, please make another selection to read. :)
1. Chapter 1

** This story is a work of sheer fantasy/fiction, it in no way reflects upon the real lives of the men who play within this creation of nonsense. I do not own Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns or any other names associated with the WWE, I am merely letting my naughty muse run loose. If Slash is not your thing, kindly back away from this story and check out some of my other works, or the multitude of other great authors on this site. Thank you! :)**

It had been a long time since the 'Brothers' had worked together much less been able to chill out together. Now in the shared hotel room after a tag match Dean and Roman sprawled out on their beds, the television was on but neither was really watching it. They'd come up from the bar maybe twenty minutes ago, a couple of beers each hadn't mellowed them out much from something that happened earlier. If anything they were in worse shape now because of the beer.

Running his hand through his unruly curls Dean thought about earlier, Roman, his friend, brother and former Shield-mate, they had been through everything together, well, almost everything...Earlier coming back into the locker room bouncing off the walls, laughing in delight at the fact they had a great tag match together, things were kind of like old times. Like they were before he left to film that damned movie, and Roman went out after emergency surgery. Bouncing into the locker room, laughing, fist-bumping and giving each other high fives they talked a mile a minute as they undressed.

Something happened, he couldn't say what, it started when his attention was drawn to the scar from Roman's surgery, his mood sobered.

"Does that give you any trouble?" As the big Samoan looked down, his attention was not on the scar but the growing swelling in his black pants. Opening his mouth, he paused before answering, obviously realizing what Dean meant.

"The scar, no."A slight reddening of the big man's face was amusing. Looking up with a look Dean couldn't read then slowly grinned. "This other thing, gives me all the trouble in the world!" Realizing Roman was talking about his cock, Dean felt his own cheeks warm. His mouth felt dry, he nervously licked his lips as he felt his own cock twitch, then start to swell.

More than once he'd seen Roman with Seth on his knees greedily sucking down all he could get from Roman, or with his pants down, bent over, whining like a bitch as he begged Roman to f**k him harder than he was already was. In spite of it all Ro wasn't a rough lover. Seth loved to take it hard. He was probably getting it from Kane or Hunter now, or both, he was such a slut. Roman took a couple steps closer, he looked hesitant. He had never participated, but he had no problem watching them.

"Bro?" Dean looked into Grey eyes as Roman came closer. The big man's voice was a whisper.

"Yeah man." Ro was almost touching him he was so close. Dean would be the first to admit he didn't do well with other men in his 'personal space'. Roman though, it was okay for him to be there.

"You ever give it or...take it?" The question really made Ro anxious. He was so close, for the first time he noticed the wicked cologne Roman used, the smell of his sweat, strangely exciting. Roman's incredible Grey eyes looked into his as he shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I...uh, when I was younger experimented with a buddy, we didn't do much, just jerked each other off. We could barely get our dicks hard much less cum. He did try to suck me off a couple years later, he wanted to top me but after he tried to jam a finger up my ass I lost all interest in playing." Roman was standing so close, that sexy, chiseled body that the women were crazy about. His cock began to ache with need, not from some rat he could quickly find and f**k, tonight he wanted something else.

With one more small step forward, Roman's body connected with Dean's, from their chests to their swollen cocks still clad in their pants. Feeling jolts of electricity rip through him from his aching cock outward. Dean's breathing caught as he stared into Roman's eyes. When Roman shifted his hips slightly, rubbing himself deliberately against Dean, both men moaned softly. A big hand reached to slowly rub at where their throbbing cocks touched.

"Damn Ro! Feels..feels so.."

"Feels good!" The bigger man whispered as he slowly undid Dean's belt then jeans, undoing his fly and pushing the thick fabric down. Unable to react much less stop the man he called brother from stripping his pants off and rubbing his aching parts, it was okay, this was Roman...When Ro's black cargo pants dropped, and the protective underwear pulled away, what was hiding beneath sprung free, a thick and very impressively sized cock that rubbed against his own.

Massaging Dean's hard-on through his briefs with his hand before rubbing against him with his cock, Roman kept his eyes locked on Dean's face. Not sure how to react or what to do, Dean accepted what his friend and brother was doing. It felt so f**king good. As his briefs were pulled down he watched the big hand of Roman reach to carefully free him then gently circle his thickness and gently stroke him a couple of times. His needy cock was weeping over the delicious contact. His hips shamelessly moved into the motion of Ro's hand.

When Roman lined that big cock up against his and began to stroke them together, his eyes rolled and his head fell back, and his hand came up, his fingers brushing Roman's as he reached to help rub their cocks together, both moaning softly at the wonderful sensations. Their hips flexing into the motions, hands working together.

"So f**king good Ro." The touch of soft lips on his throat made him jerk and groan loudly. Electrical shocks went straight from his throat to his cock.

"Let's head for the shower," The deep rumble in his ear whispered. "We won't have to worry about clean up." Dean turned and moved automatically at the suggestion. His brother's arm snaking around his waist as they walked into the tiled room. Turning on the water on two adjoining showers, they turned toward one another.

The big Samoan looked into his eyes again as he reached to rub both of their cocks together, Dean never questioned his actions, this was okay, this was his brother, it felt so damned good, and it felt right. The fat cock of his brother rubbed his, both heads were dribbling a little pre-cum. His more than Ro's. He'd seen him hard before, but only in glimpses when Seth was giving him a blow job or bent over taking it up his ass. He wasn't considering letting the behemoth up his ass, but it felt good rubbing up against his.

"You've watched me f**king Seth..I've seen you jerking off as you watched us." Roman kissed his throat and used his body to slowly push Dean against the cold tile wall making him hiss as his bare skin connected. "It's really hard to be f**king someone you no longer care about while you're watching someone you do care about getting off to what you're doing. All I wanted to do is push Seth away and come to you." Kisses across his throat while they rubbed against one another, thrusting and stroking had rendered him voiceless except for the moans that escaped.

"Wanted your beautiful body beside me, wanted to be the one getting you off." Once he started talking, Ro let it all out, Dean was stunned by the revelations but he was okay with it. He wasn't gay, had no intention of sucking on a man or anything else but what was happening with Roman, it was okay. It felt great. Pinned to the wall by the bigger man as both of their hands worked together, he reveled in the pleasure. Nibbling along Dean's neck, kissing his way along the blond's scruffy jaw line, Roman's eyes locked on his lips as he licked them, his tongue poking out as a matter of habit.

The sensation of Roman's tongue brushing his was electrical, his Blue eyes flew open wide, looking into smokey Grey ones filled with lust as they peered back. Licking at his mouth slowly until Dean allowed their tongues to connect again, Roman moaned in delight and initiated the first deep kiss they shared. Starting slow and almost chaste it was soon wild and sloppy. As their lower bodies demanded release, the stroking, groping and kissing grew wild. Hard thrusts of hips, moans, soft curses as Roman kept their bodies tightly together as they grew closer to their climax. He was the first to moan out affirmation of his climax. Burying his face in Dean's shoulder as he jerked hard on them both, he tried to hold back his yelling.

"Cumming!" Roman's loud groan, hard thrusts and the feeling of the streams of his release splashing the both of them set Dean off on his climax.

"Damn RO!" Struggling to rub against one another as the jerky motions slowed. Panting hard, feeling more satisfied than he had in ages, Dean smiled as he felt the nuzzle in the crook of his neck. Calming, they slowly pulled apart. Looking into each others eyes once more, they kissed slowly then pulled away to wash. Starting to wash themselves, they ended washing each other and kissing deeply under the hot spray of water again before leaving off to dry off and dress.

Walking out of the locker room, Dean reflected on what they had done, it had been good and he was at peace with it. As they started to leave the arena Dean's composure was almost lost in a fit of jealously when a simpering Seth sidled up to Roman and boldly propositioned him. Roman put his mood in a much better place by flatly refusing the request.

Heading out to the Hotel Roman drove, they had plans to check in, hit the bar for a few drinks then get a good night's sleep before heading out to a new location tomorrow. At the bar Seth tried again to proposition Roman, then flat out begged in whiny whispers. Roman merely glanced at him like he was a dirty fly buzzing around. When Seth glanced at Dean with a desperate look, Roman's jaw clenched slightly, making Dean feel a flutter in his chest. At Seth's second glance Dean crooked his finger in the 'come here' gesture, the thinner man with the two toned hair sidled between he and Roman, pissing off the Samoan. Whispering to Seth, he made the younger man pale and Ro grin evilly.

"You want my cock up your ass Sethie? If I f**k you I am going to do it to hurt you! I will rip your ass up and leave you bleeding. You won't walk right or sit down comfortably for at least a week!" Seth took off quick. Roman smirked.

"That wasn't very nice Bro."

"F**k nice! That sniveling shit was lucky you spent the time you did with him, let him go take it from Randy or Kane, even that f**king bunny from Adam Rose's Rosebuds, he doesn't deserve you!" His voice was a nasty hiss, he blushed a little, realizing he sounded possessive. Roman was smiling at him. Tossing back his third beer he shook his head.

"I'm done!" Dean finished his beer.

"Me too, let's get out of here." They paid their tab and headed into the elevator. At peace in the silence until they shut and locked their door, Dean stripped down to his briefs and sprawled on his bed after washing up. Roman washed up and wearing basketball shorts sprawled out on his bed. There was a few awkward moments then Dean looked over at Roman, Grey eyes were watching him from the other bed. He had to clear his throat twice.

"This is a damn big bed to be sleeping in alone..." Ro smiled and got up, heading to lay beside Dean who was moving to make room for him. As they settled comfortably beside one another, the sudden rush of heat in his groin made him squirm uncomfortably, with a soft chuckle a big hand reached to cover the sudden rise in his briefs...

"Let me help you with this..." The husky whisper made him moan and surrender to a blazing hot kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is a damn big bed to be sleeping in alone..." Ro smiled and got up, heading to lay beside Dean who was moving to make room for him. As they settled comfortably beside one another, the sudden rush of heat in his groin made him squirm uncomfortably, with a soft chuckle a big hand reached to cover the sudden rise in his briefs...

"Let me help you with this..." The husky whisper made him moan and surrender to a blazing hot kiss.

Moaning loudly as Roman's lips covered his, forcing his tongue in to rub deliciously with his, Dean arched up as the big hand palmed his quickly growing cock. Roman broke off the kiss and sat, reaching to pull Dean's briefs down then off. Licking his full lips the big Samoan looked him over then smiled at him. Trailing his hand up Dean's inner thigh he smiled when Dean moaned loudly, separating his thighs.

"Been dreaming of this." Roman whispered. Lowering his head he began to kiss his way up Dean's thigh. Rushes of tingles ripped through him, as Roman crawled to move over him and pushed his thighs wider apart. As Ro trailed his hands gently over his thighs, Dean felt his nerves tingling all over sending wild jolts straight to his cock. Throbbing wildly as it grew to full erect size, it begged to be touched. He reached for it but Roman shook his head. Moaning as kisses and nips ran up and down his inner thighs he was helpless but to squirm and try to be patient.

"Ro!" His hips moved upwards as Roman sat up again between his thighs.

"Easy, I know buddy, I know, shhh." Raising his head Dean looked at Roman and watched him lick his lips as he reached for Dean's aching cock.

"Oh God Ro!" Moaning out loudly as a big hand, so hot and strong circled his stiffness. Arching up, he laughed out a little as a delicious motion started up and down his shaft he felt goosebumps rising, making him shiver. Dean licked his own lips and moved into the motions. Noticing the huge swelling in Roman's shorts he grinned.

"Ro...drop your shorts." The big Samoan smiled and rose up onto his knees, watching Dean's face as he slowly slid the fabric down off his ass then down his front, allowing his own stiffness to spring free. Dean swallowed, licked his lips as Roman pushed his shorts completely off then reaching for Dean's cock again, stroked it a couple of times before moving closer to stroke it with his own, rubbing both of their cocks against each other for a minute before flattening out over Dean, rubbing their cocks together between their bellies.

Hovering briefly over Dean's face before lowering a smoldering kiss to his lips, Roman began to move his hips, grinding himself into Dean. Moaning loudly at the exquisite sensation of Ro's heavy cock and balls rubbing against his as his hot tongue slid into his mouth was incredible. As they kissed, his hands tangled in the long wavy hair that fell about them like an ebony curtain. Ro broke away to nuzzle at his neck as they flexed and moved against each other.

"Damn it Ro! You're such a beautiful sexy bastard!" Roman laughed and nipped his neck gently. He felt those big hands all over his torso, felt so f**king good! Groaning loudly as his nipples were tweaked gently, Dean bit Roman along his jaw line. Thrusting slowly, moving their bodies rubbing their heated bodies together, both making soft sounds of pleasure.

"Damn, you feel so f**king good like this!" Roman nuzzled the crook of Dean's neck and slowly sat up straddling the blond, running his hands all over Deans neck, shoulders and chest. His looks of appreciation and lust as he looked over the body below him were easy to see. Scratching his short nails lightly down Dean's torso, grinning as he shivered, Roman rose up a little to grasp both of their cocks and stroke them together. Moving their hips against one another Dean smiled at the wickedly delicious contact. Who'd of thought a few weeks ago he'd be with his best friend, rubbing dicks and getting off together, naked, loving it, and being totally cool with it. Ro's gorgeous body above his, straddling him, rubbing his heavy balls against his own. The big Samoan, tattooed with perfectly sculpted muscles with that long wavy hair trailing across his shoulders looked like a freaking god.

A thin layer of sweat was growing on both of them as they moved. Roman looked into his eyes, leaned down and kissed him hard, plunging his tongue in to tangle with Deans. Releasing their cocks, laying back down on top of him again, then breaking off the kiss, Ro began to slide down his body, kissing, licking and nipping all the way down his torso. A hot puff of air across the head of his dripping cock made Dean moan happily. Planting his forearms across Deans thighs, Roman lowered his head and gently kissed the damp tip of his cock, running the tip of his tongue up the slit slowly, grinning evilly as a loud groan was wrenched from Dean.

That hot tongue set off electrical like charges that raced through his body, Dean sat up part way, making Roman force weight down on his thighs.

"F**k Ro! God...damn! I.. Oh GOD!" Yelping out as Roman sucked the head of his cock into his his blazing hot mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip. "Son of a f**king Bitch Ro! I...Ohhhh Damn!" Two more swirls of that tongue and Roman began swallowing and his cock slid deeper into his mouth. When he began to bob it was almost Dean's undoing. Groaning loudly, unable to form words as his buddy deep throated him with an expertise he could never have imagined.

Ro's big arms kept him from thrusting upward to much and choking him. When he was balls deep in that hot mouth, Ro hummed a little making him cry out loudly as the vibrations made his cock twitch wildly and something was triggered deep inside him. Completely lost then to the waves of delight as he felt the suction increase, Dean whimpered and thrashed around, moaning out Roman's name repeatedly. A scream escaped him when he felt a big hand grasping his balls and massaged them firmly.

Slowly releasing his cock, letting the wet girth flop against his belly, Roman lowered his face to nuzzle his balls. Arching up in sheer ecstasy, tangling his fingers on long wavy locks as he felt Roman slowly sucking on each of his balls, back and forth.

"Love that your so smooth, hardly any hair here." The soft statement coming right before Roman leaned to lick right up the thick vein of his cock, and start rubbing firmly on a little spot behind his balls. The effect was electrical and quick, like a lightening strike. Sitting up yelping, he caught the wicked look from Ro.

"What the f**k was that Ro?" Leaning up to lick at his lips then kiss him, Roman chuckled.

"Wanted you to know what it felt like to have your prostate rubbed on. Didn't think you were ready for my fingers, I know there's no way in Hell you'd take my dick. Lay back down and let me give you a damned good time baby boy." Both men blushed at the endearment that escaped. Dean lay down watching his best friend as he lowered his head to swallow him back down to his balls. Moaning as Roman began to bob on him again and rub that little spot, his eyes closed as he let one of the best sexual experiences he'd ever had, unfold.

Thrusting slowly into the hot mouth as the sweet suction and that strange new pressure began again, Dean moaned loudly, enjoying the exquisite pleasure. Looking at Roman he saw Grey eyes watching him through long flowing black hair as he began to bob up and down. While he sucked wildly Ro was jerking himself off, that thick throbbing length that Seth begged for. Reaching out to run his fingers through that beautiful mane of hair and clear a path to see his eyes. Those smoky Grey's so damned sexy.

Dean was getting so close, this wasn't how he wanted to finish though, he wasn't sure he'd get what he suddenly wanted, he didn't even know where the damned idea came from!

"Ro, Ro! Ease up man, lay back beside me." Slowly letting Deans soaked cock slide from his mouth, looking confused the big man complied. Sitting up slowly, his cock instantly pissed it wasn't in a wonderful hot mouth. Looking over that incredible body, he was startled to feel his hand land on Roman's shoulder and glide across that broad chest and work downward. He rose up to his knees, unsure of what he was doing, but by Roman's actions, he understood it. Rising to kiss him hard, nip at his lip and stroke his cock, Roman lay back down and spread his thighs.

Locking eyes with his best friend, feeling like he was in a daze, Dean reached down to grasp Roman's cock and his own and stroked them together briefly, making them both moan, then he was suddenly laying on him, grinding their aching cocks together, moaning into the fierce kiss they shared. Roman's hands were all over him, his strong legs had wrapped around him and he was rubbing back against him hard.

"That's it! Oh god that's so damned good! More!" The big man was moaning loudly. His hand slipped between the two grinding bodies to rub the two leaking staffs together. It only took a couple more thrusts and they were both hollering out their climaxes, splashing each other with their hot fluids. A wicked hot kiss as they calmed, grinning at each other before slowly untangling from one another, was followed by several more.

Slowly getting up to shower together, kissing and beginning to touch each other more, they washed up and climbed into Roman's bed to sleep, comfortably lying side by side, touching, and eventually spooning during the night. Dean woke to teeth against his shoulder, nibbling just hard enough to wake him and make him laugh. Their naked bodies were nestled nicely together, warm, comfortable and both sprouting morning wood.

"Turn around." The deep voice of Roman made him smile. A big hand slid around to firmly grasp him. "I had a damn good time last night, one of the best ever, but it didn't end quite the way I wanted." Dean turned with an eyebrow up waiting to see what it was Roman had wanted. Throwing back the blankets, licking his full lips, he glanced at Dean. Then firmly grabbed his best friend's swollen cock firmly and began to stroke him slowly

"I meant what I said last night. I want you, in all ways you let me," Roman leaned to kiss Dean hard on the mouth. "And anyway you want me...I'm yours". They kissed deeply, Dean moaning loudly, his mind running wild...

** Thank you for Reading and Reviewing! :) xoxox 3**


	3. Chapter 3

"I meant what I said last night. I want you, in all ways you let me," Roman leaned to kiss Dean hard on the mouth. "And anyway you want me...I'm yours".

They kissed deeply, Dean moaning loudly, his mind running wild...

"How did you want last night to end Ro?" The big Samoan grasped his cock gently and grinned wickedly.

"I want to swallow you down and taste your hot cum when you fill my mouth." Groaning loudly Dean licked his lips as his baby blue eyes met with the smokey grays of Roman. Running the tip of his tongue around the fat ridge on Dean's cock as he nibbled gently making him squirm and moan. Flicking his tongue up the slit on the underside then drawing the head into his mouth slowly he watched Dean's face the whole time.

Moaning, unable to not try and thrust into that blazing hot mouth as his cock slid in deeper and deeper with the strong suction that threatened to pull his cum straight from his balls. Dean groaned loudly as Roman began to bob on him as he gently scratched his chest and thighs alternating with pinches to his nipples and a rough fondling of his balls.

"Damn Ro! That's f**king good man, so f**king good!" Throwing his head back, he gave in to the most intense pleasure he'd ever had. As he grew closer to climaxing, he felt Roman beginning to massage that area behind his balls. Electrical ripples tore through him. With a jerk, Dean felt his body stiffen, his balls tighten and Roman's hand come down over his mouth to stifle the scream as he exploded, stream after stream of his hot cum shooting down the big Samoan's throat. Swallowing as he continued to bob up and down, Roman moaned deep in his throat, causing wicked vibrations to intensify the final moments of Dean's climax before he collapsed, panting wildly.

Pulling away slowly, letting his wet cock slide from his mouth, licking at the tip gently and kissing it, Roman slid up beside Dean. Settling beside him he began kissing his shoulders neck and face gently, then finally kissed his lips, Roman smiled when Dean kissed him back.

"Damn Ro, make me feel so f**king good!"

"Good!" The big man purred softly, making him shiver. "I want to feel something, something to get me off, I'm not gonna try to f**k your ass, but I want to get behind you, slide my cock between your legs and get off holding you from behind." Roman nuzzled his neck deliciously. Can I have that baby boy?" Dean's eyes rolled, it sounded so f**king hot. Slowly nodding, he groaned when the big body crawled over his, rubbing against him. Positioning himself behind Dean and wrapping his left arm around his shoulders, Roman whispered for him so separate his thighs so he could slide between.

A choked whimper escaped the blond as Roman slid his thickness against his ass cheeks, rubbing past his balls and along the underside of his cock. Reaching around, caressing his thigh, Roman nibbled at his shoulder as he pulled Dean against his body.

"Damn baby boy, you feel so f**king good." Licking at Dean's ear and making him shiver, he sucked the lobe into his mouth. "Being this close to you has been my favorite fantasy since I met you." Spreading his hand out on Dean's belly and beginning to run it slowly around the smaller mans torso, belly and thighs he chucked as Dean moved into his motions.

"So f**king perfect baby." The soft whisper in his ear as the slow thrusting began, rubbing him in such a wicked intimate way made him moan and begin to move with Roman. "Yes! God Dean that's perfect, keep doing that!" The big Samoan grabbed his hip and began to grind against him. The heat of their bodies so close, the sensation of rubbing together was mind blowing. No chick had ever made him feel this good. As Roman's hand reached to rub the tip of his own cock as it slid between Deans thighs he told Roman what he was thinking.

"Mmmmm good baby, want you to feel better with me than anyone ever else has made you feel." Nuzzling Dean's neck and beginning to leave a love bite in the crook of his neck Roman began to thrust faster, the sweet friction stirring the blond up again, his cock swelling again in record time. Mouthing the neck of his partner, feeling his arousal blooming again, Roman chuckled.

"You've been without good loving for too long baby boy." Dean moaned and nodded as his cock stirred and swelled in the hand of his best friend. "Pussy's nice, but this, damn...this is what the two of us were meant to have." Groaning loudly and admitting Roman was right, Dean moved with him, feeling so many intense pleasurable sensations it was almost an overload. Arching his body back as his nipples were pinched and twisted enough to made him moan, Dean licked his lips and reached to stroke his cock.

"Ro?" A sharp nip on his shoulder made him jerk as wonderful tingles of pleasure raced through him.

"Yeah baby?" Ro's big hand swatted his hand off his cock and took over.

"Mmmm, what's it like?" Biting his lip as the stiffness between his thighs.

"What baby boy?" His voice purred softly, making Dean shiver. "Giving it? Or taking it?" Groaning loudly at the thought of his brother bent over taking it was such a turn on, Roman was a total alpha male, yet, oh God! He thrust into the hand that was stroking him.

"Both Ro," the wicked chuckle was followed by a couple moments of quicker movements that drove him wild, Roman had to wrap his arms and legs around him to calm him a bit.

"I've only taken it once when younger, didn't care much for the one putting it in me, bastard got me to drink enough so I let him do it. Man he kept hitting one spot and it drove me crazy, I came so hard I passed out. He was rough, didn't really prep me and left me in a bad way, but still I had really gotten off hard." Nuzzling Dean's neck and rubbing the underside of his cock and teasing his balls a little, he continued. "As for giving it, ass is much tighter than a pussy, and when you're doing another dude, you hit that spot and keep hitting it and it drives him crazy. You've seen Seth, and how hard he gets off." Dean nodded.

"He's always begging for it harder." He felt Roman nod as he began to guide him into rolling over, positioning him so he was up on his knees, then Ro wrapped his arms around him, continuing to thrust between his thighs and stroke his cock as he held tight to him.

"He's a total pain addict, a pain slut, he needs it rough and hard. He can't enjoy things that aren't so rough, can't take the time to enjoy loving." Releasing his hold on Dean, both big hands briefly gripped his hips, then slid up his sides to his shoulders then across, making the blond shiver and moan. Son of a bitch this was f**king fantastic! No woman ever touched him like this while they were banging away.

"How do you feel Bro?" Roman's lay back over him, re-wrapping his big arms around him. A strangled moan escaped the Lunatic Fringe.

"God..I..it's.. so...damn. Oh f**k it's good, really f**king good!" A tender kiss to his shoulder was followed by a sharp nip.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Flicking his tongue at Dean's neck until he whimpered. The big man grinned. "Come on baby boy, I want to hear you yell my name as we come. A snort from the blond was followed by a demand the big man yell _his_ name when he came. Reaching for a towel at the edge of the bed and pushing it below them Roman laughed.

"Okay wise-ass! Last one to cum drives first today!"

"Deal!" Sliding his hand down to grab his cock, Dean reveled in the sensation of the thick hot cock of Roman rubbing his most sensitive spots spurring him on. He'd never even considered taking it before now, maybe in the future it could happen...maybe, if things went that way, but only with Ro. Moaning as the sweet friction pushed him quickly. Stroking himself faster, he felt Roman getting close, starting to tense up...

With a yell of Roman's name Dean exploded a mere second or two before his buddy, who muffled his yell of Dean's name as he pressed his face down hard between the blonds shoulders as his wild thrusts finished them both off. His arms locked tightly around the thin waist of the blond, bodies damp and slippery with sweat. Chests heaving with heavy breaths, racing hearts slowly returning to a normal rhythm as they peeled apart and rolled to the side to recover.

"Ro?" Dean spoke after a few minutes.

"Yeah bud," His big hand ran down Dean's body affectionately. Dean turned smirking at him.

"You have to drive first today!" His eyes opened wide as Roman grabbed the pillow under his head and with a growl smacked him hard with it.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing :) xoxox 3**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ro?" Dean spoke after a few minutes.

"Yeah bud," His big hand ran down Dean's body affectionately. Dean turned smirking at him.

"You have to drive first today!" His eyes opened wide as Roman grabbed the pillow under his head and with a growl smacked him hard with it.

With a yelp and a laugh Dean scrambled off the bed as he was walloped with the pillow a few times. Roman throwing all he had into the swings, knocked Dean down and landed on top of him, laughing and struggling with the blond for several minutes until they were both lying on the floor laughing, breathing hard and trying to get themselves together.

Managing to get to his feet first Roman reached down to help Dean up. Kissing him hard, holding him tight against his body before they went in to shower, they both seemed comfortable in the quiet as they showered together. Kissing frequently, hands wandering to touch affectionately. They both were well into a happy place when they went to breakfast. Sitting together in near silence during a meal was new to them, but it was okay. As they ate Roman looked up and caught sight of something, his gray eyes flickered, a frown crossed his face.

"What man?" His voice was quiet, he whispered then returned to looking back down at his plate.

"Seth." He shook his head. "He's with Randy, and was limping when he came in, when he sat down it looked like he couldn't handle the pain."

"Was he looking right at you?" Roman put down his fork and nodded. Sliding his foot out of his shoe, he slid it over to rub Roman's thigh, speaking his name softly.

"He's trying to get your attention, sympathy, and your cock," He whispered. Roman looked up, his grays meeting Dean's baby blues.

"He can't have it anymore, it belongs to you now, for whatever you want to do with it." Groaning softly at the gentle motions, he shifted Deans foot so it rubbed his cock, hidden in his jeans. Grinning wickedly Dean began to rub at him, feeling a quick swelling under his foot. Swallowing hard the Big Samoan moaned softly.

"I'm not going to be able to drive with a hard-on trying to escape my pants Bro." Dean smirked.

"Let's finish breakfast and I'll help you put that serpent to rest." Roman's eyes rolled and closed as he fought for control of his body. Pushing Dean's foot to the outside of his thigh and closed his legs together, thwarting further teasing from the blond. A ping from Dean's phone caught his attention and allowed Roman to eat in peace for a few minutes and the annoyed looking blond made a face while reading something. Biting his lip he tapped out a message and started to set the phone down on the seat when it pinged again.

Within five minutes there were several messages exchanged, the blond was getting angry. Roman said his name softly, distracting him. Dean shut his phone off and turned his attention to Roman. He was pissed Renee messaged him making the proclamation she wanted to ride with him today, and sleep with him tonight. Not gonna happen, he had what he wanted now. He was finally happy and wasn't going to compromise any of that happiness.

"Sorry, I knew eventually I'd have to tell her to f**k off." Roman raised his eyebrows as he finished his meal. Dean picked up his fork and shook his head. Contemplating his choice, his brother over a woman he banged for sexual relief. He had reacted in the heat of the moment, but the more he thought about it, it was the right choice, nodding to himself he finished his food.

"Let's get a couple coffee's to go and get the Hell out of here Bro!" Roman nodded, silent. Paying the bill, Dean noticed Roman heading for the door with his jacket in front of him, as they neared the booth with Seth watching them, he reached to brush the jacket out of the way and cup the swollen flesh Roman was trying to hide. Making the big man make a funny strangled noise. Looking right at Seth, he squeezed gently and mouthed the word 'MINE'! Glaring at Seth he got them out of there. The pouting, sad look was worth it. Roman was staring at him as they headed for the car.

"I'll drive for a bit Bro, let's get out of here to somewhere safe and I'll help you take care of that nice big fatty you're sporting." Groaning as he gingerly got into the car Roman buckled his seat belt. Starting the car Dean looked at him with a wicked grin.

"Undo your jeans and free up that bad boy for me Ro!" It was a damn good thing the windows were up, the big man groaned loudly as he looked around then complied with his jacket over his lap. Sliding his hand under the jacket, the blond made Roman jump as he grasped the thick throbbing heat and stroked it a couple times as he drove. Laying his seat back a little Roman moaned, his head thrashing back and forth a little.

"You like my hand on this fat cock of yours Ro?" The loud groan of response made him smile. The powerful hips thrusting into his motions, the look of sheer ecstasy on his brothers face and the pleasure they had already shared together made him positive the decision he'd just made was the right one.

"Baby boy!" Roman moaned, "What made you mad? Is everything okay?" Dean nodded as he stroked his girth.

"It is now Ro. I'm so done with that annoying broad." He teased the fat head of his buddies hard-on with the tips of his fingers. "It's...it's hard for me to put it in words, What we've been doing, it..it feels so right, I never really was attracted to a man before, but...we..we fit good together." Roman nodded.

"Yeah we do." His hand slipped under his jacket to grab hold of Dean's. Looking around as he drove the blond's face lit up a couple minutes later.

"There's a nice park up here, we're gonna pull over, I'm gonna take care of you, Hm?" Ten minutes later the car was tucked behind a small grove of trees. Looking around, Dean shut the car down and pulled Roman's jacket away from what it covered. Stroking the throbbing organ he grinned as he undid his seat belt.

"Such a nice big cock, so beautiful, just like the rest of you. I know this bad boy wants some attention." Leaning forward he flicked his tongue up the slit, making Roman jump and moan loudly, tangling his fingers in Deans curls.

"Oh mmm Baby boy, yeah, please, please, Suck...Oh GAWD!" The big man almost roared as Dean ran his tongue around the large dripping head then slowly sucked it into his mouth. Held down by his seat belt, Roman couldn't get too hard a thrust in as Dean began to experiment and bob on him, licking and sucking as he began to learn how to give a blow-job. When something got a loud response, he went with it. He'd never seen Roman completely come apart like this, it was incredible! Between the earlier stimulation and the unexpected treat of Dean going down on him, Roman was ready to explode almost instantly.

"Baby boy..gonna...can't hang on bro!" With a strangled noise, biting his lip, Roman just looked so f**king sexy! Reaching to give a squeeze to Ro's heavy balls he broke away long enough to whisper..'Do it!' As he sucked the tip back into his mouth he could feel the stiffening of the big man's body, then the shaking as the yell came up from his toes. Stroking rapidly as he prepared for the abundance of cum to flood his mouth, Dean was just barely able to take it down fast enough.

Roaring out his name, his body jerking hard, Roman had one hand tight in his hair the other on the door handle. As he slowly backed away, licking the spent tip gently, he looked to see if any damage had been done to the car. Roman's chest was heaving, his eyes closed halfway, watching him looking completely exhausted. Grinning as he rose up to kiss the bigger man Dean felt those strong arms wrap around him and pull him tight against the Samoan.

Kissing him as he moaned, Roman smiled into the kiss. Blue eyes met gray then closed as the kiss grew deeper and almost gentle and sweet. Dean wound up on top of Roman for a couple minutes while they kissed. Grinning as he watched his buddy fight to stay awake as they shared a couple gentle kisses, Dean slowly slid back into his seat, put Roman's clothing back in order and re-started the car.

"I owe you one Bro," The big Samoan smiled, still breathing heavily. Dean flashed a naughty look at him.

"No dude, you owe me two! You still owe a first round of driving!" A bark of laughter came from the big man as his hand landed on Dean's thigh.

"Anything you want baby boy!"

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! :) xoxox 3**


	5. Chapter 5

** Sorry, no major hanky panky, just some naughty suggestions, dirty language, innuendos and promises of smut to come. Oh, and a couple Verbal Bitch slaps ;)**

Dean was amused by how quick Roman dropped off, his hand still firmly on his thigh as he slept. Occasionally the big hand would grip his thigh, making him smile. Driving on, singing softly to the music on the radio, he thought of the handsome man sleeping beside him. He'd made a crazy and bold move by claiming him in front of Seth the way he did. Word would be all over the next arena in no time. F**k 'em.

Jon wasn't sure how it would go between him and Ro, but if anything he knew he could trust his Brother 100%. Roman had said anything he wanted from him was his. Hm. Roman was astute enough to know he wouldn't want to take that mammoth cock of his, not up his ass. Sucking on the monster, that had been okay. Watching the pleasure on Roman's face, that was awesome! Knowing he was the one giving the pleasure, that was priceless. He and Ro had a lot to figure out though.

About an hour after falling asleep Roman finally began to move around, moaning softly, stretched with a huge yawn and sat up. Reaching for his coffee he looked at the clock.

"Damn a whole hour?" He laughed a took a long drink of his coffee. "Thanks Bro, I needed that nap after you made me feel so damned good." He flashed a naughty look at Dean. Dean returned it with a smirk. "Let me drive for a bit Bro." Dean nodded.

"There's a Convenience store up here, I want to take a leak and get a soda." Roman nodded. Twenty minutes later they were at the stop and back on the road in 5 minutes. Kicking back in the passenger seat Dean looked over at the beautiful man beside him. Roman flashed a glance at him.

"S'up Bro? What's bugging you?" Dean sighed, then moaned as a big hand landed on his thigh and squeezed.

"Mmm, I was thinking while you were sleeping. What I did earlier, teasing Seth, that may cause a whole lot of shit later. I didn't think..." He shook his head starting to worry. Feeling the hand on his thigh rubbing up and down, it was calming.

"I don't give a f**k Bro. I want to be with you, it feels perfect. We're having a good time, why should we change what we enjoy?" Dean let his hand cover the one rubbing his thigh, in a second they were holding hands, he nodded.

"Yeah why should we? I know Renee will stir up some nasty shit, and if she and Seth get together it's gonna get loud." Roman brought his hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Seriously dude, was she worth it?" He glanced at Dean and made a face and shook his head.

"Naw, what we got going on, it's so much better already." Roman gave him a big smile. They were quiet until the next stop, Dean napped for a short period waking when Roman pulled the car off the road.

"20 more minutes Bro then we'll be at the arena." Nodding and sitting up straight, Dean looked at him, bit his lip, looked at the scenery, thought a moment then looked back at Roman.

"So, are we together now, like officially?" Roman picked up his hand nodding.

"Yes." Dean felt a silly smile slip out.

"Jeez I feel like a teenager, all confused and not sure of what to do." Roman smiled and squeezed his hand.

"We just keep doing what we've done since yesterday, what feels good. I guess we can experiment a bit, be honest with one another about what we like or don't like, and if anything makes us uncomfortable." Nodding Dean agreed, it sounded good.

"Are we telling anyone or are we gonna keep it quiet? I kind of want to keep it quiet, I don't like my personal business all over the place. I mean this is our business, our lives, not some gossip shit for people to speculate and bullshit about. If people see us together, they do, I just am not wanting to advertise." Biting his lip he looked to see Roman nodding.

"Honestly I got family that will shit themselves over this, but it can't be worse than how they reacted when they found my ex in bed with two other women! She made me very unhappy long before that happened. My dad was pushing me to dump her and then she got caught and made it a lot easier on me. I gave my parents two beautiful grand babies, one of each, Both want me happy. My dad likes you. He'll be fine with us being together once he get's used to it. Mom will be confused at first, it'll be easier for her and she absolutely loves you." Dean felt his heart sinking quickly in spite of anything positive Ro said

"Ro, I..I want to be with you, but I can't screw up your relationship with your family..I..."

"Shhhh, it's okay baby boy, it's okay! I promise you!" They were finally at the arena. Pulling in after clearing security, Roman pulled into an area usually for the late arrivals, by the big WWE trucks. Backing into the quiet area, darker than most of the parking, Roman shut the car off then put up the sun shade. Wrapping his arm around Dean he slammed his mouth down onto Dean's plunging his tongue into the smaller mans mouth.

Moaning loudly as his worries were kissed away, Dean wrapped his arms around Roman, kissing him back with the same fervor he was getting, a big hand slid up under his shirt to tease his nipples. Moaning into his partner's mouth as the kiss grew sloppy and very heated. A cold chill ran through Dean as he heard the last voice in the world he wanted to hear. A strident female voice asking if anybody had seen him. He winced feeling a little sick.

"It's okay baby boy, you're safe, I got ya!" Leaning down, to kiss Dean's belly gently, running his tongue around his belly button, thrusting the tip of his tongue into the tiny crevice a couple of times, making Dean moan and squirm.

"Mmmm, tonight, at the Hotel, gonna undress you, lay you down on our bed and kiss every inch of your gorgeous body. Once I've done that I'm gonna go down on you and suck on you so hard you can't stop cumming and you pass out from the pleasure I'm gonna give you." Rolling his eyes and licking his lips, Dean moaned softly.

"Rome! Oh God! Your gonna drive me crazy." The big man chuckled then rose up to kiss his lips sweetly.

"I intend to." One more kiss and they began to collect their belongings. As they pulled their cases out of the trunk Dean muttered he hoped their locker room had a lock on the door. Roman chucked as led their way out of their parking area and towards the busy core area they were using. Looking around Roman opened the door, looked in and motioned for Dean to go into the locker room first. As the door shut he locked it, sealing them inside.

"We have time, let's go get a short work out." Roman pulled his shirt off, making Dean's mouth water. The large tribal tattoo that covered his chest, and the sleeve that went to his wrist, so damned sexy. As they stripped and put on workout clothes they watched one another appreciatively. Before heading out Roman seized Dean and kissed him deeply. Gray eyes locked with Blue as they slowly broke away.

"Don't let anyone get to you okay?" Dean nodded. Roman hugged him and kissed his collar bone, nipping gently.

"Mmmm Ro, don't do that now, get's me too excited." Roman chuckled and gave a light swat to Dean' ass.

"Okay baby, later." The two headed out to the in arena gym, keeping an eye out for the two toned former brother and the blond woman Dean had concerns about. About 40 minutes later, Dean was finishing up some bench presses when the shrill yell of his name ripped through the room. Startled, he would have lost complete control of the weights he was pressing and been caught underneath them if Roman hadn't been so vigilant and grabbed at them. Yelling out in a little bit of pain but mostly anger, he roared out at Renee. Screaming at her in fury as he sat up, feeling a strong pull in his left shoulder, his right hand automatically covering the area.

"What the F**k? You don't come in a gym screaming, stupid bitch!" Dean cursed long and loud as he stood.

"Bro sit! Are you okay?" Roman put his hands on Dean's shoulder and heard a soft noise of pain.

"No he's not!" Hunter had seen the whole incident. "Dean go get medical to look at that, stat! Renee! What the Hell do you think you're doing? You may have just f**ked up someone critical to tonight's story lines! Coming in here screaming at him like he's some kind of disobedient kid you have control over. GET THE THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT! And F**king pray to God He's okay!" The blond woman looked terrified as she bolted from the room. Hunter and Roman walked with Dean to medical and watched as he was iced down then examined.

Miserable from having ice packed onto him when he wasn't in the mood, furious at Renee and the twinges of pain rippling through him Dean fidgeted, grumpy to no end. The diagnoses was Dean had pulled muscles in his left shoulder and needed to rest them. With luck he would be okay for RAW in two days, but he would have to nurse it. Mad as Hell as he watched Roman get ready to work, knowing he couldn't, he accepted the countless tender kisses and gentle hugs before they left for catering.

Roman hovered over Dean, making sure he ate, when all he felt like doing was throwing the plate. It wasn't a good night, Mr. McMahon showed up to check on things. His inclination was to fire Renee on the spot, but Stephanie stepped up for her and saved her ass. You would have thought she'd have vanished after both Hunter and Vince tore into her, but five minutes after they got to the Hotel, a furious knock on the door interrupted the foreplay that had just started.

Roman glared at the door, continued to help Dean get his jacket off then went glance out the peep hole. A nasty sounding growl erupted from his throat, he turned and looked at Dean.

"Are you sure you're done with that?" He pointed to the door. The nod and 'Hell yeah' was immediate. "Okay, sit down on the bed, this is going to be short!" He opened the door, keeping his big body between Renee and Dean.

"WHAT? What in the Hell do you want?" Dean couldn't help grinning as he watched Roman deliberately look and act threatening. The squeak she uttered was priceless.

"I want to see my boyfriend. Seth told me about something really disgusting that he did earlier, I want to talk to him about it!" Dean made a retching sound which made Roman snort in amusement.

"He isn't your boyfriend, he wants nothing to do with you! What he does is his own business, besides, your stupidity got him injured earlier, you are the last person in the world he wants to see! Now get the Hell out of here and don't bother him anymore!"

"Problems?" The voice of Hunter somewhere in the Hall made Dean jump up.

"Renee is leaving now, and she will not be bothering Dean any more, he doesn't want to have anything to do with her!" Dean came up behind Roman and put his hand on the broad back.

"That's not true!" Renee's strident whine damn near made his spine curl.

"Yes it is!" Dean tapped Roman's shoulder and the big man moved over enough to let him look into the hall. He locked eyes on the pouting blond. "Have some self respect will you? I've told you how many times now to leave me alone? I'm tired of your running around after me, chasing, stalking, trying to get seen with me, telling lies on how we are together and in love. GO AWAY! I am sick to death of you and your pathetic, immature, aggravating behavior! Stop bothering me and quit f**king stirring up the WWE fans and pissing them off! I'm getting complaints everyday now on how you treat them like shit!..Just..STOP! Just F**king stop! And go the Hell away! I'm so damned sick of this drama queen Bullshit! Just Leave!" He turned away and went to sit back on the bed.

"Leave him alone, don't bother him anymore, GO AWAY!" Roman growled at her. Hunter said he would take care of this and told them good night. Roman shut and locked the door. "You okay, baby boy?" Dean nodded. **In the hall Renee whining Roman and Dean shouldn't be allowed to share a room, they're doing kinky and dirty things together. Hunter told her to shut up, what they do is nobody's business but theirs.**

"Yeah I am thanks, looks like Princess Sethie needs his ass whooped for opening his mouth." Roman nodded.

"In time Bro. In time." He motioned Dean to stand and immediately pulled him close and landed his mouth onto the blonds. Moaning in Delight as Roman's hands carefully undid the sling holding his shoulder still and pulled his shirt off, then his own shirt came off. **Renee continued to whine loudly even as Hunter was ordering her to shut up. She was arguing Seth had told her he had seen Dean grab Roman's dick and said they were screwing each other! IN PUBLIC! Dean snapped his head around looking horrified, Hunter barked out for her to pack up! She was going home until next week, she was on probation, and if any 'details' got spread of this 'personal and full of shit information' got around, she was fired!

"F**k whooping his ass! Seth is gonna die! That rotten little shit!" Dean growled out.

"Later baby, all in time" Roman helped him back into the sling. "Seems to me I promised my baby boy some good lovin' and he is going to get just that!" Kissing the smaller man hungrily holding him tight as hands began to wander, Roman moaned as he broke off the kiss. "Let me turn down the bed and then I'm going to make you feel soooo good."

**Thank you for reading and reviewing :) xoxox 3**


	6. Chapter 6

"Seems to me I promised my baby boy some good lovin' and he is going to get just that!" Kissing the smaller man hungrily holding him tight as hands began to wander, Roman moaned as he broke off the kiss. "Let me turn down the bed and then I'm going to make you feel soooo good."

Watching Roman turn down one of the beds Dean reached for his belt. Roman caught sight of him and shook his head.

"Oh no baby, that's my job." Approaching the smaller man the big Samoan looked him over. "Mmmm come here you." He pulled their bodies close together. "Been waiting for this all day long." Licking at the blonds lips, flicking his tongue at them until Dean began trying to catch his tongue, a sweet smile gracing his face. Rubbing his cheek against Deans, kissing his face, playing with him until he actually heard a giggle escape. Roman grinned as he reached for Dean's belt and unbuckled it then unzipping his jeans, pushed them down then made sure Dean stepped safely from them. Dean looked at his buddy, his brother, now partner he guessed he could call him, all the anger he'd felt just minutes ago because of Renee was washed away with Roman's actions. Ro was touching him in ways he'd never been touched before. It was almost sensory overload, and he LIKED it!

Shivering as big hands caressed his thighs, his cock twitched eagerly but it wasn't just his cock that was feeling pleasure he realized, he was feeling warm little tingles beginning to race though him with every touch from Roman. Sliding his hands up his thighs and around to grasp his ass, rubbing his beard across Deans leg, making him shiver again, Roman planted kisses up and down from calf to hip. First his left leg then his right. Oh God that felt so good!

"Ro! Ro, I need to sit, it feels so good but my legs are feeling weak." Standing with a grin, the big man walked him to the bed. Kissing his neck and shoulders as he reached to slide Dean's boxers down carefully, Roman gently scraped his nails up the contours of the blonds thighs, ass and back as he stood wrenching a loud moan from him. Guiding Dean onto the bed with a hand on his hip, rubbing gently he spoke in a voice that melted him.

"Lay down baby, lay down, stretch out and let me make you feel good." Dean scooted into the middle of the bed as instructed, allowed the pillows to be mounded behind him, and then eagerly watched Roman strip down naked. His cock twitched a little more, God that body was perfect! Gray eyes locked with his, when Roman licked his lips, Dean found himself doing the same. Black cargo pants dropped, Deans eyes opened wide as his heart skipped and he began to pant as inch after inch of bare flesh was exposed. A whimper escaped him.

"Damn Ro, commando?" Licking his lips again as the growing thickness hidden by the fabric was exposed. Kicking away his pants and slowly walking towards Dean then sitting beside him, Roman reached to undo the bun his hair was up in, letting the long, wavy raven locks free like a luscious ebony curtain. Leaning to kiss Dean's pink lips, sliding his tongue into his mouth, teasing by retreating then sliding his tongue back in, thrusting in a blatant sexual motion, rousing the blond wildly.

The loud moan that escaped Dean was the first of many that night. Rising and climbing to straddle Deans thighs as he kissed him, Roman put his hands up on the smaller man's shoulders and gently began to trail his fingers down his body, making him shiver and twist, whimpering and moaning. As Roman broke off the kiss to nuzzle his neck, sucking softly in areas guaranteed to make Dean crazy, he felt his nipples being tweaked, and his cock began to swell quicker. Never, never had a woman made him feel half this good!

Roman lowered himself to sit on Dean's hips, his heavy balls and cock rubbing against Dean's own swelling cock, Oh damn that just felt so f**king good! Reaching up to stroke at the growing girth in front of him, Dean grinned as Roman arched towards him, his head falling back, that long mass of hair tickling his thighs. Leaning to kiss Dean deeply then nuzzle his neck Roman made the comment softly he wished he could mark the blond, so every time he saw the mark he would feel that extra bit of excitement from knowing he made that particular mark on him, but love marks were frowned upon, requiring the make up artists to cover them up. The thought of the big man marking him made Dean's cock jump. It sounded so damned sexy!

"Do it Ro!" Dean undid the sling and pulled away the strap that covered his neck, tilting his neck to the side. Licking his lips, Roman locked eyes with him briefly, nodded, kissed his lips and lowered his mouth to Dean's neck. Latching on immediately and beginning to suck hard, the sensations it caused made Dean moan loudly, jumping slightly as electrical prickles raced straight from his neck to his cock. Grinding into him as he marked him, Roman quickly reached full size, the fat tip in Dean's hand began dribbling pre-cum. Both of them were panting and feeling the other out, touching every inch they could.

A few minutes later, licking at his neck, nipping hard, then licking and kissing the area, Roman leaned back and nodded, admiring what he'd done.

"That looks good baby boy, real good! Now...let's play!" The kissing started at the smaller man's forehead, went all over his face, all over his shoulders and working down his chest. By the time Roman had kissed and licked his way down to Deans lower belly, each breath the smaller man took was accompanied by a moan.

Scooting down, continuing to kiss and lick his way down Dean's trembling body, Roman smirked at the squirming and thrashing Dean was doing. Having secured the sling and propped the damaged shoulder carefully, he enjoyed the beautiful site of his partner totally falling apart in the pleasure he felt. After bathing his new love in kisses Roman rose up to take care of the areas he had deliberately not touched yet. Slowly running his tongue around the edge of the glistening thick tip of his wildly pulsing cock he grinned at the whimpers his actions provoked.

"What do you want baby? Want me to suck you off? Do you want us to get ourselves off together? I'd feel better if you let me take care of you tonight, can I do that? Hmmm?." That beautiful man offering him so much pleasure! Licking his lips, moaning, he couldn't think!

"Oh God Ro! Don't know, can't decide, please, just. Oh GAWD!" Dean jumped when Roman fondled his balls as he licked at the dribbling tip of his cock and applied serious pressure to that spot behind his balls, making him yelp startled then shudder violently as his climax hit like lightning.

"Cumming! Roooo!" Roman worked that spot harder and quickly covered his blond partner's cock with his mouth, sucking down the hot streams that erupted. Dean thought he would implode from the sheer intensity. Thrashing, not caring about the twinges from his shoulder, he grabbed at Roman's arm and hung on, gripping hard, feeling that his lover was his only stability until the convulsive waves of his climax finally slowed. Collapsing back, his chest heaving, his mind gone, all he could do was lie there like he'd lost his entire skeleton. Roman leaned up to kiss his lips.

"You okay baby boy?" He looked amused, laughing when Dean let his tongue loll out the corner of his mouth playfully and closed his eyes. Reaching to stroke his fingers through the light auburn curls tenderly, he kissed the flushed face a couple of times. Dean's shaky right hand reached up to try to help Roman stroke himself. Roman was so damned beautiful, he couldn't believe that it was him that Ro wanted to be partners with.

The pleasure he had just been given made him want to do something to make the big Samoan happy, he wasn't sure if he had enough energy to do anything right at the moment, but he was going to try.

"Ro? What do you want me to do? I want you to feel good too! What can I...?" A wicked kiss cut him off.

"Mmmm, baby boy, right now I feel good knowing you got off so hard. I want you to relax now." His big fist stroked his heavy thickness. When Dean reached for him he allowed his assistance.

"You said I could have anything I wanted from you." Roman nodded as the long fingers teased his tip, smearing his pre-cum around. Leaning to kiss the sleepy blonds mouth, he sucked on the plump lower lip.

"Anything you want from me baby boy, it's yours!" Dean's eyes rolled as he moaned softly.

"What do you want though? You take care of me, what do you want to make you feel good?" Dean was getting frustrated. This wasn't coming out right, he was suddenly so tired now he could barely talk straight. A gentle shush from Roman calmed him.

"I think I understand baby, already you make me feel so damned good. Everything we do together is good for me, but I think I know what you mean." Nuzzling Dean's neck he whispered for him relax, he would take care of himself this time. Shaking his head, still reaching to try and help Roman he finally gave up when Roman backed up, straddling his knees and whispered for him to watch as he stroked himself. He was such a sexy beast! His body was damp with sweat, the beautiful muscles moved and flexed as his hips moved, thrusting as his hand moved. Long hair trailing, that proud tribal tattoo glistening. Roman looked like a sexy beautiful god!

"You're so f**king beautiful Ro! I'm a damned lucky bastard, damned lucky!" Roman smiled as he worked on himself.

"I think I'm the lucky one." He purred, one hand on his cock, stroking the shaft and twisting his hand, pleasuring his cock while working his balls with the other. "I'm not expecting you to take much from me baby, I know you won't. I'm hoping I can get you comfortable to let me finger you eventually. What I do with that pressing that little spot here is so much more intense."

Crawling up Dean's body to lick at his lips Roman sucked at his bottom lip briefly and gently slid his hand up to brush the spot that had driven him nuts earlier. Nipping at his collar bone, gray eyes met blue and the big man traced his tongue around Dean's lips, flicking his tongue in to tease him.

"You are the only one I will ever give myself to, the only one I've ever wanted to give myself too. Whenever you're ready to let me, I want to teach you how to prepare me then I want to seal our relationship by our making love. I want you to fill me up, make me yours, completely." Groaning loudly at the suggestions. The images of Roman bent over, his cock buried deep inside, f**king him hard. Were damned sexy! He liked the sound of that.

"Ro!" Moaning, so damned tired, he wanted to curl up with Roman and sleep.

"You want that baby boy? You want to give me all you got, Hm?" Without thinking Dean nodded. Roman groaned loudly as he worked towards his climax. Three kisses later and the big man lost it, climaxing with a loud groan and unloading into a washcloth. Five minutes later Roman was wrapping himself around the barely conscious Dean. Kissing his neck, being careful of his sore shoulder he cuddled him and whispered to him.

"Gonna make you so happy baby boy, you'll never gonna want to be with anybody else, Promise!" Yawning, Roman covered himself and the younger man. 'Heaven,' he thought, 'I'm in freaking heaven, and I've got an Angel in my arms.'

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! :) xoxox 3**


	7. Chapter 7

"Gonna make you so happy baby boy, you'll never gonna want to be with anybody else, Promise!" Yawning, Roman covered himself and the younger man. 'Heaven,' he thought, 'I'm in freaking heaven, and I've got an Angel in my arms.'

Dean moved in his sleep, he felt a sharp twinge of pain, making him try to move and make it stop, but it wouldn't. Moaning in pain and trying to get comfortable he heard Roman talking to him softly, waking him up, oh God his head was funky and son of a bitch that shoulder hurt! Roman helped him sit and got him to eat some crackers and take some pills. Helping him to lie down the big man put on some shorts and headed out barefoot with the ice bucket. When he came back Ro made an ice pack that soothed the pain he was feeling, making him relax a bit. Dropping his shorts and climbing up to wrap around him, Roman nuzzled his neck gently.

"How you doing Bro?" A smile crept across Dean's face, he nodded.

"Better Ro, thanks man!" He turned to kiss his dark haired lover. "You take such good care of me." The Samoan caressed his cheek and smiled, leaning up to rub noses.

"And I won't ever stop baby boy. Try and sleep now, it's gonna be the best thing for you right now, I'll be right here." A few more kisses later and they dropped off and slept until their alarms went off four hours later. Roman moved first and sat up slowly, then kissed his lover gently, running his fingers through his messy curls.

"Let's get up baby boy, shower, get breakfast. I think you need to call Peach and have him look at your shoulder. I think it may be worse than we thought." Dean made a grumpy face. Chuckling and kissing him, nipping Dean's lip that stuck out, Roman helped him to get up and went turn the shower on. Returning to grab their Sundries bags and head back into the bathroom to set up for their shower. He had to come and work on the sluggish blond to get him to move.

Admittedly getting out of bed between the pain which thankfully had calmed a bit and the weird spacy feeling in his head was a bitch. Roman coaxed him into a sitting position, he looked worried and said he was going to have him looked at. Dean didn't like that thought, he'd be okay, he always was. Watching Roman walk around naked was a helluva beautiful sight. He liked the kisses and the affection he was getting but moving to follow his lover to get more of it didn't sound appealing

"My head feels so foggy Ro." He finally moved as Roman wrapped an arm around him to help him up. Slipping his arm around Roman's body, they walked in to shower, both still nude.

"I know baby, we'll talk to Peach about it. Damn it how is it possible you have such a small waist Bro? You f**king eat like a horse!" The sweetest giggle escaped Dean, he couldn't help it, he felt bombed. Helping him pull off the sling, Roman got him into the shower and climbed in beside him. That big beautiful tattooed body, holding him made him feel so safe. Roman told him to just to relax and hang onto him, so he did. The hot water woke him up a bit so he could wash himself most of the way. Roman helped him by washing his hair and it felt freaking fantastic.

Several wicked kisses led to him being escorted out of the shower and sat to dry himself off, 'carefully and only what he could do without moving his shoulder'. He kind of dried his chest, belly, legs and a little of his arms before he began to watch Roman, forgetting he was sitting there bare ass naked, his cock starting to twitch eagerly as he watched that beautiful body. He had to get out of the bathroom. As soon as he stood Roman told him to sit back down.

"Gotta get out of here bro, I'm gonna get a hard-on watching you!" The Samoan laughed.

"Hang on you horn dog I'm almost done, just close your eyes!" As Roman bent over slightly rinsing off, his backside very visible, any control Dean had was gone. 'Too late', Dean thought and reached for his swelling cock, squeezing it. The image of bending himself over Roman and being balls deep in that ass, oh God!

He got up with a moan ignoring Roman telling him to sit. He said he had to do his teeth. Rapidly brushing his teeth as quickly as he could, he got the Hell out of the bathroom and stumbled into the bedroom trying to calm down.

"DEAN! Bro! Are you okay?!" The shower was off now.

"Yeah, yeah man, I'm..I'm good." His voice was strained, he couldn't help it. His cock was swelling at record speed. F**K! He was gonna have to jerk off! Grabbing himself, trying not to move in any way that would aggravate his shoulder, he started working on trying to get off quickly so he could calm the f**k down. The image in his head of him topping Roman was driving him crazy, squeezing hard he moaned. Would it feel that tight? Tighter?

Oh man, he was seriously thinking of f**king his brother, and damn, it sounded soooo good. Roman had said he could have anything he wanted, he said he wanted them to make love. Dean's wildly throbbing cock was dribbling pre-cum like crazy. Roman walked up beside him chuckling.

"You couldn't wait for me?" Roman leaned down to help him put the sling on. Shit, he'd forgot about that thing. Roman's hands on him were making him deliriously giddy, and hornier.

"This is all your fault you damned sexy bastard!" Dean stroked himself looking at the naked body beside him. Roman burst out laughing. Tousling the curly hair of his lover, Roman pulled Dean into his lap to sit sideways wrapping his arm around him, nibbling along his good shoulder. Dean let Roman do as he would, it all felt so f**king good.

"How is it my fault baby boy?' His big hand joining Deans in stroking the smaller man's weeping cock. Whimpering, licking his lips, the vision of Roman impaled on his cock was driving him crazy. The big man's hand helping him jerk off was feeling beyond wonderful. He struggled to answer the question he was asked. He just answered honestly.

"What you said, about giving me anything and wanting to make love, it hit me real hard a few minutes ago. When you were in the shower, and I was sitting down drying up. Images of what you said, it started getting to me." That big hand slid off his hand to reach and fondle his balls squeezing gently. F**k that was good!

"Oh God Ro!"

"Mmmm, You liking those thoughts baby?" Roman flicked his tongue along Dean's shoulders and neck, making him shiver in delight. The low moan that escaped his throat as Roman questioned him was deep and guttural. "You like the thought of us making love, or f**king each other silly?" Eyes rolling, a loud groan escaping, at the images, Dean began to jerk rapidly on himself, he could feel it, that tingle had started.

"You're gonna kill me Ro!" Moaning Roman's name a couple of times as he felt the pressure was building quickly. Dean felt himself being laid back onto the pillows throwing him off a little, until that hot tongue licked at the dripping head of his cock a couple of times then the sweet suction began. His balls tightened at the sensation and with couple more jerks on his shaft he stiffened up and unloaded into Roman's mouth, as he moaned his name over and over. It was hard and fast, he couldn't seem to stop cumming. Then with a sharp shudder he was done.

Roman slowly rose up to kiss him, smirking as Dean tasted his own cum in the kiss and wrinkled his nose. A few gentle kisses later, Roman got himself dressed, encouraging Dean to relax.

"I guess we're ready to move to the next stage hm baby?" He leaned to kiss Dean gently. Smiling into the kiss as Dean nodded. "I need to go do something, I'll be right back, you stay and relax, I'll help you dress when I get back." Dean yawned and nodded, "Okay Bro." He yawned again. Roman flipped a blanket over him and grabbing his wallet and key card, left for about 15 minutes, allowing him to drowse a bit more after his intense climax.

When Roman returned he had two coffees and was ready to roust his sleepy lover. Dean made a serious effort to cooperate since Roman was doing so much to help him. Roman's helping him get dressed was almost comical, and they both laughed a couple of times. The coffee helped a great deal to wake Dean's foggy brain. Kind of brushing his hair before slapping a baseball cap down on it Dean grabbed the handle of his big luggage case after Roman had checked to see that nothing was forgotten and they headed out to pack the car.

Frustrated at not being able to do much because Roman wouldn't let him, Dean sulked through ordering breakfast and the call that made let the on-call Doctor know he was not much improved from yesterday. When the food arrived his mood improved greatly, he'd really been hungry this morning. Roman continually teased him on his ability to eat heartily and keep his slender waist. He truly could eat a lot. At least Roman let him pay the bill, making him feel he wasn't useless. As he settled up the bill with the waitress a young man approached with a good sized white bag stapled shut, and some change.

"Here you are Mr. Reigns, I hope this will be enough." The man lowered his voice. "And if I hear anything of this..'endeavor' in the future, I won't breath a word! I swear!" Roman grinned evilly and handing the kid a tip, winked and gave him a fist bump and stood to put on his jacket. Curiosity was killing Dean as he looked at the bag. Roman shook his head.

"Sh, I'll tell you in the car." Dean nodded and stood with a last swallow of coffee followed Roman outside. Once in the car Roman handed the bag to Dean as he buckled him in and then did his own seat belt.

"Who was that kid?"

"One of the company interns slash assistants, I asked him to run an errand. He was more than happy to do it, most of them will do anything you want. That one has a reputation for being very discrete. I told him we wanted to prank the Hell out of someone and asked for him to go get the items."

"Prank someone? Bro?" He didn't get it. Roman laughed.

"Don't destroy the bag but open it up." Dean stared at him a moment then began pulling at the stapled fold at the top, and looked into the bag. Feeling his face flush, and his jaw drop, he looked at Roman in disbelief.

" A prank? For f**king WHO?" Roman let out a roar of laughter.

"On the one who went and bought us what we needed!" Feeling his face get even warmer Dean had to laugh as he reached into the bag and removed the boxes of different kinds of condoms and 'personal lubricant'.

"Son of a Bitch Ro! We have a serious selection here!" The laughter finally erupted from the blond.

"Good! Because we have some serious loving to get going!" Leaning to kiss Dean hard on the mouth, deepening it briefly before starting the car. Dean felt Roman watching as he put the items back in the bag, grateful he'd gotten off earlier, or he'd have one Hell of a tent in his jeans just thinking of the fun they were going to have!

Thank you for reading and reviewing :) xoxox 3

By the way, If you do not like my writing... 1) Go read another author/story something more suitable to your taste. 2) STOP Leaving rude, vile, obscene negative comments on my work anonymously, be a man/woman and say it to my face using your name so I may address your comments to someone beyond a coward who does not have the Brass to leave their name. Have a great week all! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Glancing from time to time at the white bag at his feet Dean grinned and looked at Roman after about half an hour, still not believing what his brother had done earlier. Roman was watching him and looked amused every time Dean looked at the bag.

"What Bro? That stuff make you uncomfortable?" He looked serious this time. Shaking his head Dean smirked.

"Naw, I'm good, although I'll admit I was thinking when I saw that stuff that it was a damn good thing I got off earlier or I'd have have a desperate hard-on right now!" Roman laughed with him and reached to put his hand on Dean's thigh, squeezing gently. It was frustrating to not be able to touch him back with his arm in a sling. He squirmed making a grumpy face as his shoulder twinged. This was a problem. "This thing is driving me nuts."

"It's still hurting too much to be just a small pull of the muscles isn't it?" Roman glanced at him. Dean slowly nodded. "The Doctors will get your shoulder fixed up baby boy and I'll take care of the rest!" Flashing a wicked look at Dean who blushed, Roman grinned. "Regardless to what the Doctors say, I don't think I should leave you to take care of yourself on our days off, I think you might need my assistance." The big Samoan licked his lips as he looked at him. Thinking it over, the blond had to grin and nod. The idea of he and Roman alone together for three days was delicious.

"That sounds good to me. Whose place we gonna stay at? The shows next week are in California, my place is closer. You gonna come home with me?" Roman nodded.

"Yeah I'll get my plans changed. I need to watch over my baby here." He squeezed Dean's thigh again. "Maybe next week you go down to Florida with me." Dean smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds great." He laughed. "Damn Ro, it sounds like we don't want to separate or something."

"Honestly I don't want to." The big hand caressing his thigh felt so good

"Neither do I" The Ginger blond admitted. "Can we wait a little while before we tell your family about..us..at least until I can defend myself with two working arms?" Roman burst out laughing and leaned to kiss at Dean's cheek.

"Don't worry Baby, I won't let anything happen to you." After a quick peck on the lips, Roman drove them to their next arena. Several times Dean had asked to drive and Roman had refused to let him, making the younger man surly. Teased for how cute he looked when pouting, Dean finally wound up blushing badly trying hard not to smile as they drove into the driveway of the arena. Once they parked Roman slammed a hot kiss onto Dean's mouth briefly sliding his tongue into his mouth, tangling briefly before giving a couple quick pecks to his lips.

"Come on baby boy, let's get you to the Doctor's." Picking up the white bag up as he exited the car Dean tucked it into his big suitcase which got left in the trunk. Roman was pretty sure he wouldn't be needing his gear tonight, and sadly he thought the big man was right. Walking into the medical area Dean felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach when he walked in and saw Hunter and Vince waiting for them. Pacing nervously, rocking back and forth on his feet until he felt Roman's hand on his good shoulder, calming him as the Doctor walked in asking how he was doing and how was his shoulder, Roman answered.

"It's hurting him." Flashing a dirty look at his brother and lover who ignored him Dean gave a short nod. Peach approached and helped Dean remove his jacket, sling and shirt and had him sit to look it over. Roman got a filthy look when he reported on the prior nights events and promptly ignored the scathing looks flashed at him.

"Your stuck in the same hotel room as me later tonight, watch it Bro!" The threat amused everyone else in the room, they all knew that even when Dean was in a wild rage, Roman never had any problems with his buddy. Dean was grouchy, especially when trained hands made him hiss in pain as a couple of sore spots were prodded. Peach shook his head as he continued to look over Dean's shoulder.

"Sorry my friend but you are going to need an MRI before I can clear you to work, and I won't do it while you are like this. I'll see if we can get it tomorrow at one of the hospitals here or in Dallas." Cursing and nodding Dean grumpily sat through a couple therapeutic treatments and an ice pack then was taped up well with some tape that would keep further injury from occurring. As he was put back into the sling Vince was trying to sound encouraging and said they were going to let him go ringside during Roman's match tonight, tomorrow they were going to have him do commentary, Basically they were going to do what they could to let him rest up and heal.

The support was nice but it also irritated him, he was getting pissed off at Renee all over again. He was getting ready to head to the locker room with Roman when Nikki bounced in and began to scold him.

"You know, you've been a real dick to Renee! She's been trying to message you and call but your ignoring her..that's NO way to treat your Fian..." The deadly growl escaping from his throat shut her up. Roman told her to get out, NOW!

"Who the HELL are you to call me that! She ain't my fiance, she's not even my girlfriend. I don't want anything to do with that stupid bitch especially since she's the reason my shoulder is f**ked up and I can't work right now! You tell her to take her pathetic pity party and SHOVE IT! Do not ever come to me like this again and be speaking for her! I told her last night I never wanted to have anything to do with her again, don't think you can make me change my mind. I'm DONE WITH HER!" He jerked and the pain in the shoulder made him roar out in pain and temper.

Roman barked at Nikki to get lost and corralled the pacing Dean and directed him him to a chair for ice to be put on his shoulder again. Vince, Hunter and the Doctor all told Nikki to go away and tried to help calm him down. With all the yelling and his agitation and the pain, it took maybe 15 minutes for him to relax even though Peach had given him something to calm the pain. So mad he was shaking and cursing, Dean was a wreck. Only Roman who was calmly talking to him really helped him to start settling down.

Once he was calmer, Roman was able to lead him to the locker room and lock them in for a few minutes. Dean was so frustrated by the injury and that stupid twit Nikki he paced until Roman opened his arms to invite him into a hug. Immediately heading for the big man's embrace, Dean buried his face in Romans neck and let a sob of frustration escape. The pain was still there enough that when a tear escaped he didn't feel so ashamed.

The gentle stroke of Roman's tongue on his cheek wiping up the tear was extremely calming. Being in his strong arms settled Dean greatly.

"It's okay baby boy I've got you, just relax." Rubbing at his back, nuzzling his neck, Roman made the frustrations go away. Inhaling the sexy exotic cologne and Roman's scent blended together was intoxicating for Dean. Roman's adoring female fans would hate him if they knew he was in the arms of the man they wanted, and Dean had no intention of giving him up. Looking up to see steel Gray eyes watching him he smiled.

"Thanks Ro, thanks for everything you've done for me." Hot lips brushed his as Roman whispered he would do anything for him. Running his hand through that long Ebony mane of his lover's, just loving the feeling of the long silky waves gliding over his fingers. It was just so f**king sexy, come to think of it, everything about Roman was sexy. Allowing the probing tongue entrance to his mouth, Dean surrendered to plundering kisses.

Giving himself up to whatever Roman would do for several minutes, Dean felt the last of the tensions leaving him as he was was cuddled for a few minutes before those big hands wandered over his ass, firmly grabbing and squeezing him. With a wicked growl Roman began to feel him out. Oh Yeah! That was good! His free hand felt over the incredibly strong and beautifully muscled body of his partner. Roman took off his shirt and helped Dean strip his upper body and embraced him, skin to skin.

"Mmmm Ro, feels so good like this." The big man nodded.

"Mm hm, but not as good as when we're laying naked together in bed, or we're in the shower." Kisses covered Dean's neck and shoulders."When I can see every inch of you, kiss every inch." Roman kissed his way down to Dean's belt line, then nipped at the slightest bit of stomach fat he had, flicking his tongue at his belly button, making Dean shiver.

"Tonight when we get to the Hotel, I'm going to get you naked and make you forget anything that made you upset today." Roman promised. Licking his lips, Dean felt his cock twitch eagerly as he smiled looking into Gray eyes. "No matter how turned on you get, I want you to save everything you've got for later tonight. Can you promise me that baby boy?" Roman's cheek was resting over his cock. The vibrations from his voice were teasing him wickedly. With a whimper he promised to do his best. He'd do anything for Roman at this point. He was so damned good to him.

"I'm gonna save everything I have too until we're all alone." Rising to his full height to kiss and cuddle with his Blue eyed lover, Roman teased him by nipping at his lips, running his hands up and down his sides. Pulling him up close so Dean well felt the thick cock of his, hard and ready to play, Roman kissed him and sucked lightly on his lower lip. When Dean tried to reach for Roman's cock, his hand was pulled away.

"Mmm Ro," he pouted slightly, looking down at the large bulge. "Are you sure you don't want me to..." He tried reaching again for the thick bulge. Roman shook his head and grabbed his hand. Nuzzling Dean's neck going after the spot he had already marked, Roman whispered he was going to save all of himself for later. He didn't care if he got blue balls from it either. Licking the love bite he drew back and got a very wicked look on his face.

"I'm not going to be able to keep marking you where it can be seen while your in public, sooo, I will just have to mark you where it won't be seen." Dean's eyes opened wide when Roman undid his belt and jeans, shoving them down then and pushing Dean to sit on a chair. Pushing the blonds thighs apart the big man moved to pull down his boxers and expose the right side of his lover's 'hip dent' and leaning forward, latched his mouth onto the skin and began to mark him with a bigger mark than the one on his neck.

Oh F**K that felt so good! His cock stirred and swelled quickly, Roman's hands were holding his hips tight.

"Damn Ro! Your killing me, that's so f**king good! Getting me so horny though. You know if my jeans slip that's gonna visible!" Dean teased the Samoan. The fiery look he got from his lover made him moan, licking the mark boldly with two broad strokes of his tongue, looking up at him, Roman grinned.

"Oh well, I'm gonna leave one where it can't be seen too. One where nobody but me should see it anyway." F**K! Dean couldn't hold back the moan. The wicked chuckle from his lover was followed by a sharp bite, then gentle tongue strokes to sooth. His cock started leaking, he couldn't help it. Roman was driving him crazy.

"RO! This is too much man, I'm gonna lose it, I need to..." He reached for his cock only to freeze from the look on his partner's face, and the shake of his head.

"You. DO NOT. Touch. Yourself. Got it?" Dean whimpered as his cock throbbed almost painfully, nodding after a couple of moments, trying to get himself under control. "Grab the chair and hang on! Don't you dare touch your dick. Now, for the mark that can't be seen!" Roman lowered his face between the shaking thighs of the smaller man, and without touching Dean's begging hard-on, pulled up the inner right leg of his lovers boxers and moved to mark his inner thigh high up, right next to his balls. When Roman's cheek brushed the needy cock of his partner through the fabric of his underwear, the blond jerked.

"Ro! You're gonna make me cum in my shorts!" The Samoan didn't respond. He held the strong thighs tightly and nipped and sucked hard on the tender flesh. Moaning and squirming, Dean couldn't handle the brushing of the cheek against him or the soft moaning Roman started, teasing him. "Ro, RO! Gonna lose it man, gonna.. Oh F**K! CUMMING!" Biting his lip as he tried to keep from screaming, his hips jerking suddenly, the pain in his shoulder meaningless as he exploded, like a teenager. Creaming in his shorts unable to calm himself and stop it from happening, all he could do was just ride the sweet intensity out, loving what he felt.

When the ebony head rose up, Dean opened his eyes to see a very smug looking Roman and a third love bite on his body from the big man. Panting, weary by his explosive climax, he looked at the smirk on his lovers face and shook his head.

"You F**ker! You did that on purpose! Making me cum in my shorts like that!" Roman stood grinning.

"Yeah, and I did it without my hands or mouth!" Giving him a filthy look, kicking off his jeans, Dean rose up on shaking legs.

"F**K you! SHIT! Now I need to wash up! My damned bag is in the car! I don't have my clothes or my soap..." The blond rambled amusing his lover. Roman laughed and hugged him from behind.

"Take it easy baby boy I wouldn't leave you stranded." Unzipping his luggage and extracting a couple of things Roman made the grumpy blond's jaw drop when he saw his own body wash and his clothing coming out of Roman's bag.

"What the F**K? Ro...did you..you didn't..You F**king planned this didn't you?" With the flash of a smirk as he went to turn on a shower the big man nodded looking amused.

"Son of a f**king bitch!" The blond kicked one of his shoes, sending it flying.

"Stop bitching and get your ass in here!" The big man watched looking like he was holding back laughter as he undressed. "Come on, I'll help you out!"

"F**k you! You ain't touching my cock any more right now." The snarl from Dean did make Roman laugh, pissing off the smaller man even more.

"I changed my mind on what I said earlier. SO get your ass in here and you can touch mine if you still want to!" Looking furious for only a couple moments more, it only took Dean about 30 seconds to let out a loud huff, then with a stomp, head towards the showers and accept the scorching kiss Roman gave him.

** Thank you for reading and reviewing :) xoxox 3**


	9. Chapter 9

Irritated as he was by Roman's stunt, Dean couldn't help but surrender to his wonderful kisses. Helping Dean get his shorts off, Roman turned the warm water on and pulled him into the shower stall.

"Come 'ere baby boy." Wrapping an arm around the smaller man Roman helped him wash up, then washed his hair for him. Dean had to admit he loved the big hands roaming over his body. Doing a little reaching of his own once his hair was done, he slid his hand around the thick girth that was throbbing against his belly, pinned between them. With a soft moan Roman licked his lips and nodded. Leaning to kiss his lovers lips then nuzzle his neck the big Samoan slowly began to thrust with Deans motions.

"Yeah baby, that's so good, mmmm." Letting his mouth land to lick and nibble at Dean's soft neck making him whimper, Roman's hand started to kneed at the Ohioan's ass. "You know I love this ass of yours, nice and plump!" Dean's eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped right before he yelped at the light swat his lover's big hand landed on one of his rear cheeks.

"You saying I got a fat ass Bro?" Letting go of Roman's dripping cock and putting his hand on his hips, stepping back a bit, irritated at the Samoan all over again. Roman laughed and shook his head at Dean, reaching to pull the smaller man tight against him. Careful not to aggravate his shoulder Roman leaned to kiss his perturbed lover. Again melting to the heated kisses, Dean felt a big hand on his ass again, this time massaging gently.

"Can't wait until were alone tonight baby boy, I got plans to make you feel so damned good!" Moaning as his neck was nuzzled, Dean reached to re-grasp the mammoth cock of Roman and began to stroke the dribbling organ. Feeling a jealous pang as he was held close, jerking off his best friend and lover, Dean realized by Roman's immediate response to his expression, he must have frowned or something.

"Whats upsetting you baby? Hm?" Hot lips caressed his. Dean shook his head then sighed.

"Ro, if I had...shown interest..before now, would you have...maybe...?"

"Done my best to make you mine the first second I could? YES! It was always you Dean, always you I wanted." A searing kiss from the big man as he was backed into the corner of the stall made the ginger blond moan in delight. Sticky pre-cum from the big man was flowing freely as Dean stroked him for a couple of minutes. As they broke off the kiss, Dean felt a blush rising.

"I have to admit, I..I was jealous of Seth, getting your attention." Soft kisses made him feel better.

"Don't ever think like that again baby boy, what I had with Seth was just a way to release tensions." Sweet kisses landed all over the blonds neck and face, making him almost purr in happiness. "What we have now, and what we're making of it, is Heaven." Glancing into the smoldering Gray eyes right before they closed and Roman planted a heated kiss on him, deep and so wickedly sweet, Dean felt the cold tile wall against his back.

Nothing else mattered in the world right then, just the two of them. As they kissed Dean stroked Roman's eager body, earning deep moans from the big man as he thrust into the rhythm the blond was working on him. Sliding his hand between the tile and his lover, Roman's hand slipped between Deans cheeks slowly, rubbing gently, going lower to brush by his sensitive lower exit. The fingers brushing by it on the way to that little spot that drove him crazy.

A little fidgety after feeling the big hand touch him where he never wanted to feel another man's hand, or cock, Dean finally relaxed as Roman whispered for him to spread his legs a little so he could rub on that 'sweet spot'. Complying after a moment, listening to the soft words coming from the one he trusted above everyone else, Dean softly rationalized it wasn't necessary, he had just had his release. It was Roman's turn now.

"It's okay Baby, I want you to still feel good. Now just relax and enjoy this." As he stroked Roman's eager cock, they kissed deeply, rubbed their faces together and whispered to one another. Roman rubbed against that sweet spot, making sweet sensations ripple through Dean, he had to admit it felt damned good. Feeling the hot tongue of his best friend and lover stroking his Dean realized something that shook him hard, making him give a start that made Roman ask if he was okay. Nodding, feeling his blush rise, he took a shaky breath as he continued stroking Roman's cock.

"I..I just..I'm not sure this is gonna come out right Ro...it..it just hit me..I know I said I never wanted a cock up my ass, I didn't want anything like that..but..you make, you make me feel, what we do is okay, I'm comfortable with what we're doing. I mean look, I'm jerking you off, your rubbing me behind my balls and damn it feels so f**king good." His face felt even warmer. "I..I feel your rubbing against me, where I didn't want to feel it...but...it..." Roman's lips on his cut him off.

"But it feels good." Dean looked away and nodded. The big man groaned and thrust harder into his hand. "It's okay baby boy, it's okay. The two of us have a very powerful chemistry together, you need to relax just a little more and let it happen completely, you're almost there." Nuzzling the smaller mans neck gently he whispered for Dean to spread his legs a little more.

It never occurred to the Blond to ignore his lover. He spread his legs a little more, allowing the bigger man to rub his lower entrance as he rubbed that sweet spot. Good, that was real good. No attempt to penetrate him was made yet, it was so weird, but suddenly with Roman' hands..there..it was okay. A heavy sigh escaped him and he relaxed. Roman sucked on his neck where he'd left the hickey, bruising it a little more, his gentle actions getting a little rougher as everything began to stir him up, he was getting closer to cumming. He was starting to get louder, and faster in his movements.

Feeling the big man starting to tense up, Dean leaned to suck the fat dripping cock head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it a couple of times before bobbing on the girth slightly, ready to catch the impending explosion. Roman's startled reaction of a loud gasp and strangled moan was priceless. Grabbing onto the ginger blond curls and trying not to make too much noise, he moaned out the word 'Cumming' before he lost it completely. Hot streams flowed down the Ohioans throat as he swallowed his partners abundant release. The musky scent of Roman's body when roused had been a turn on before, but now! Something happened in Dean, he wasn't sure what it was but it went straight to his dick and before he was aware what was happening, as he slowly pulled back away from Roman, he had a full blown hard-on.

Groaning as he reached down feeling himself in disbelief. Roman leaned forward to kiss him, until Deans eager stiffness poked him. Looking down, his eyebrows raising, he grinned evilly at the startled younger man.

"Mmmm baby boy you surprised me with that sweet end, that was fantastic. Thank you! And this, this is just as surprising, I like it just as much. Thank you." Reaching to squeeze Deans cock briefly he reached for Deans right hand and placed it on the overhead bar.

"Hold on tight baby, do NOT let go of that!" Roman warned with a wicked grin. Dean nodded wondering what his partner was going to do. Rapidly heading into the locker room and coming back as fast, Roman grinned at him. Dropping to his knees Roman slid a hand up between Dean's thighs, reaching to slowly rub the sweet spot with his thumb, his fingers sliding to rub slowly against an area only he would be allowed to get away with touching. Opening his mouth to voice a slight nervousness, Dean lost his thoughts when Roman ran his his tongue around the head of his cock then sucked it into his mouth.

"Oh God Ro!" Gripping the rail hard as Roman began to rapidly suck on him, bobbing fast as he rubbed at sensitive areas between his legs, the Ohioan was vaguely aware he felt a sudden slippery substance on Roman's fingers as the rubbed at him. Feeling a slight pressure he couldn't identify before something happened, an intensity as tingles exploded inside him somewhere around his cock. It was a wild rush of sensations hitting harder and faster than he had ever felt before.

"Roooo! Ro!" The Ginger Blond could only whimper and moan, his head thrashing, most of his voice stunned into silence. Like lightning, electrical tingles ripped through him. Roman moaned softly making the feelings more intense with the vibrations. Pushing at him until his back connected with the wall as he continued to work on him, Roman kept his eyes locked on Dean's baby blues, watching him closely.

It only took a couple minutes of this new intensity before Dean was starting to tense up in preparation for his climax. Releasing him briefly, Roman coaxed him on, encouraging him to let go and enjoy it. Looking so pleased about something. He nipped Deans inner thigh.

"That's it baby boy, you're ready to cum, doing, let it all go." Sucking the dribbling tip back into his mouth he hummed softly, grinning around the mouthful of hot cock as Dean stiffened and moaned his name, and began to spew hot jets of cum, sending them sliding down the big mans throat as he realized the pressure he was feeling, one of the Samoan big fingers was inside him, rubbing, oh God was that his prostate he was working? Oh God! Oh my F**king God!

"Ro...losing it, cumming! Mmmmm!" The long keening moan tore from his mouth as he exploded. Gripping the bar above him until the last shudders of his climax tore through him, holding on forcefully as if for dear life. Roman's hand slipped away from him, and the big man stood, gently prying the blond's hand off the bar and helping him slide carefully to wind up sitting in his lap. His chest heaving, his mind blown, Dean felt like a vegetable, completely drained as he sagged against his lover, resting against the tattooed chest.

Roman's arms held him gently, a hand trailing through Dean's messy curls, straightening them a bit. Roman kissed his forehead and caressed his body gently. Silently holding Dean as he dozed briefly waking him after a short nap by kissing his lips again and again until he responded by returning the kisses.

Dean thought about it as he woke up on what he was feeling, right now as his groggy body woke, it was unbelievable. Still feeling a little tingly, he felt strangely comfortable, warm, safer than he had in years, and...was it loved? He'd be happy with cared for, whatever it was, it was powerful, it made him feel invincible. Raising his sleepy face to look up at Roman, watching him, he smiled, and got a smile back, right before a smoldering kiss landed on his lips.

Kissing deeply for a couple minutes, feeling on top of the world until Roman had to break away and get ready for work, Dean refrained from complaining as his ass hit the cold tile floor. Roman got himself up then helped him up. Drying and dressing, Roman made sure he was secure in his sling, and his curls were combed well enough to please those in control before he began to dress for his match. Roman was watching him very closely. Finally he asked when Dean himself realized that he was being much quieter than normal.

"You okay baby boy? You're awful quiet." Immediately nodding, Blue eyes met Grey. Dean smiled a little, flashing his dimples. Clearing his throat, he tried to explain what was going on with him.

"Yeah Ro, I'm..I'm good, real good. Um, still...I guess blown away is the only way to say it. That was so f**king intense. I, uh..it's never been quiet that wild for me. It hit me hard, it was so f**king good." Roman leaned to kiss his lips sweetly, then sat beside him on the bench and wrap his arm around him for a moment of cuddling. With a deep breath he said what Roman seemed to be waiting for.

"I didn't think I'd ever be okay with what you did...but, um...damn Ro. It, it was..uh..." Blushing furiously he admitted what he had to, making Roman smile and kiss him gently again. "It was amazing, it drove me crazy Ro..I, I don't know how, it was so damned intense, it felt so good. It kind of scares me though. I don't understand it." A big hand caressed his cheek, hot lips brushed against his, he bent and submitted to the probing tongue. After a final kiss Roman stood up in front of him.

"Don't worry about it baby boy, what we do, what we feel, it's for just us. We don't have to think, just enjoy, and communicate how we're feeling to each other." Sharing one last kiss, Roman got up to finish getting ready. A knock at the door let them know they had ten minutes before heading to their entrance positions. Looking at the shower stall Dean smirked.

"Um Ro? We might want to pick up and put away the lube you used before we head out." Grey eyes opening wide Roman turned to look into the shower area and barked out a laugh, then went to retrieve the small bottle and hide it in his luggage. Heading out with a light smack at Deans plump ass, Roman whispered for him to be careful and not be too crazy around the ring.

"Me act crazy? Yeah right lover!" Dean whispered with a smirk as he moved to the Gorilla position, waiting for his music as Roman moved to go up by the Lodges for his entry. Roman walked away shaking and laughing, turning to wink at Dean before he vanished beyond the curtains.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing :) xoxox 3**


	10. Chapter 10

With a burst of his music Dean stormed out and down the ramp. As he played to the crowd he felt the pull on his shoulder and eased back on his movements. Charging into the ring and working up the crowd, he took up a mic and stirred the crowd a little more then took up a spot near the man ringing the bell and where the announcers sat. Right after he sat down, Roman's music began. With a huge grin Dean jumped up and turned and looked right to where Roman was descending the stairs.

"My Brother!" He chortled as the big Samoan made his way through the crowd and came over the barrier. Locking eyes with Dean briefly as they shared a fit bump and hug.

"Relax and behave yourself, and do not get involved, okay baby boy?" Roman whispered as he pulled away. Dean nodded, they shared another fist bump and he sat down to banter with a couple crew members. Nothing was mentioned about his injured shoulder, he was fine with that, last thing he wanted was to discuss why he was out of action. A couple fans asked but he whispered it was top-secret, making the crew crack up.

Roman's match was long but he had no interference, he got a clean win. Damn he looked so f**king hot in the ring! Roman motioned him to come into the ring and Dean quickly went. Fist bumping and hugging then holding Roman's hand high in victory. The two of them left the ring laughing and high-fiving the fans as they headed backstage. As soon as they were behind he curtain Dean felt Roman turn to look at him.

"Your shoulders bugging you isn't it?" There was no use lying to Roman..Making a face he nodded.

"I'll be okay Ro." A grunt from the Samoan was hard to read.

"You always are buddy," Roman mumbled as they headed back into the maze of insanity behind the curtain. As they headed into the locker room, one of the trainers jogged up and said somehow they had managed to get an MRI for Dean, tonight, at 10:30...in 40 minutes! Hustling through a shower, Roman got them packed up and Dean to the hospital with 10 minutes to spare.

Nervous enough about the scan, a sudden unexpected wait made Dean practically bounce of the walls with nervousness. Roman had to keep calming him. Finally he was laying on the platform, earplugs in as the machine whirred and banged around him. Afterward, Roman politely refused a nurse's offer for assistance and carefully put Dean back in the sling himself. The nurses gave them some instant ice packs and sent the edgy Ohioan on his way. Nervous whimpers and inching closer to the big man was warning of the strong desire to touch Roman to calm himself, but being unable to, it was driving Dean crazy.

Roman murmured softly that they had to be careful here, there were security cameras everywhere, it would just be a little longer. Dean grumbled a few curses and headed to the car in a bad mood. Buckled in and shut into the car finally alone with Roman he felt the soothing squeeze of the big hand on his thigh. With a big sigh Dean relaxed.

"Thanks Ro." Sliding his hand up and down Deans thigh, the big man nodded and said just the right things to sooth his lover. When they got to the hotel Dean was bouncing on his feet, dying to get behind that bedroom door and all alone with Roman again. Finally, door shut, with do not disturb sign on it. Luggage pushed aside, Dean turned to Roman and felt a blazing hot kiss land on his mouth. Immediately allowing entrance to his partners tongue, Dean moaned happily and kissed with as much vigor as Roman.

Clothing began to be peeled away bit by bit with lots of kissing and cuddling in between. As soon as they were down to their bare skin Roman got the bed ready, looking at the both of them and decided they were both too tired for serious fooling around.

"We'll play tomorrow baby boy." Admitting he was tired too, the younger man shared sweet good night kisses with Roman and wearily fell asleep in the big mans arms. So exhausted, they both slept until early the next morning. Dean surprising Roman by pretty much being still most of the night.

However, the next morning, dreams of Roman and he making love with the most amazing passion had Dean moaning and moving in his sleep, making the big Samoan watch him in amusement. Licking his lips and whimpering Roman's name as his lower half woke up in real life, the sleeping man was obviously having a very sexy dream. His hips slowly thrusting, his cock swollen and beginning to dribble, he was a luscious sight.

Coming back from the bathroom when he heard the first moan, the older man retrieved a towel and a wet cloth they would no doubt need, along with the lube, then Roman slid up beside the Ginger blond grinning. Whispering wicked suggestions he tried to stir the sexy dreams his lover was having.

"Ro...Oh God RO! Yeah, like that! Oh God yeah!" Unable to help himself the big man reached to grasp his partners weeping cock and began to slowly pump his fist up and down the length. In his dreams Dean felt exquisite pressure on his throbbing cock. He'd just let Roman have him, Damn it had been so sweet. That incredible pressure against his prostate, that fat cock inside him, unloading all he had. Now he was balls deep in his partner, oh damn that was so perfect! Roman was begging him to fill him up.

"Come on baby boy, let me have what you've got. Come on, cum for me baby!" The big man was riding his cock, looking so f**king sexy in all his nude glory straddling his paler body.

"Come on baby, let me here you scream my name!" Moaning loudly he woke himself up, immediately startled to discover he had a huge hard-on, and Roman was laying against him, his fat cock rubbing Dean's thigh as his big hand was jerking him off. A deep chuckle and amused look from Roman and Dean mumbled that this was a Helluva good way to wake up.

"Sexy Dreams baby?" Roman kissed him with a grin.

"Hell yeah, when I woke up, you were...um...you were..." Deans face flamed.

"Tell me lover," Roman kissed him again.

"Well..you, were...ridingmycock." Dean mumbled out glancing away. Until the deep moan from Roman made him look at his face.

"I like that idea," The big man smiled and looked at Dean's girth, which was dribbling a lot now. Dean flushed a little more and whispered out the rest he would remember.

"Before that you were...you were on top of me, inside me." Roman's lips brushed his. He was smiling warmly and nodding.

"How did you like that baby?" He began to massage Deans balls a little, and then tucking the towel beneath his lover stroked his cock a little more. Dean moaned softly.

"It felt so good, it..the rubbing against that one spot...you..so close." He shook his head embarrassed and got a wicked sweet kiss.

"It's okay baby boy, I get it." Roman nodded. "How did you like me riding you?" Dean rolled his eyes groaning.

"Seriously Ro...do you need to ask?" Blue eyes sparkled brightly as Dean let out a little laugh. Roman straddled his thighs and rubbed their cocks together briefly before beginning to stroke them together, a look Dean had never seen before on his face. Roman looked at him in a way that made him feel loved, cared for.

"You want that baby? You want me to ride you?" Roman's voice was soft, as he stroked them both. Swallowing hard a couple time, not believing this was happening, Dean felt like he was still dreaming when he managed to whisper back.

"Do you want to?" Roman's nod was immediate, his Grey eyes locked on Dean's baby blues.

"I always have baby." Tears prickled in Dean's eyes, as Roman leaned to kiss him in a long deep kiss with their tongues tangling in growing need. As they pulled away Dean nodded, making Roman smile and kiss him a couple more times. Sitting back up slowly Roman reached for the small tube of lube. Looking at it he chuckled.

"Jey gave me this as a joke, he didn't think it was worth using it because it was so small a tube, the wise ass. We'll get a second use out of it though. I'll get myself ready then I want you to make one of my dreams come true baby boy. I want to ride this beautiful hard cock of yours and feel you cum while inside of me." Both men groaned then. Dean was beside himself, oh God, they were gonna do it, his dreams, he was gonna f**k his best friend and lover. He started to shake a little. He was the luckiest bastard in the world. Roman, his, oh God!

After a pause, Roman stopped and helped Dean to take off the sling, just in case things got messy. (And damned if either of them wanted to explain a cum stained sling!) Roman re-settled himself back over his lover's thighs and picked up the tube again. Watching Roman use some of the lube on his fingers, then slide his fingers between his legs behind his monster sized cock, Dean unconsciously licked his lips, watching intently. Looking up, Blue eyes met Grey. Roman smirked.

"I'll admit something baby, I was thinking of climbing up on you and have you wake up buried in me, but I was worried that might have been too much, I already did some prep on myself. It's only gonna take a minute here." Dean laughed a little and reached to slide his hand up Romans strong thick thigh.

"Yeah, since I was dreaming of that I might have been convinced forever then that dreams do come true Ro." The big man leaned forward to kiss his lips.

"I'm telling you something in all honesty Dean, you are, my dream come true!" Hot sloppy kisses delayed them a few minutes then the big Samoan leaned back, stroking his cock a few times then pulled something from under the towel. Dean's cock twitched as he saw the condom in Roman's hand's.

"I know we're both clean, but loving one another this way, it's best we use these things, it just works better, trust me." Rolling the condom onto Dean slowly and carefully Roman used the last of the small tube to coat Dean liberally. When he rose up, gently handling Dean, the big man gently maneuvered him between his ass cheeks and positioned him to enter. Roman bit at his lip briefly, then slowly pushed down, allowing first the fat tip of Dean's cock to slip in, then bit by bit inched down on the thick stiffness.

Dean watched his lover's intense expression as he impaled himself on the smaller man's cock. The heat and incredible tightness that clamped down on him was mind blowing. No woman had ever been this tight, he'd f**ked a couple in the ass before, but they hadn't felt this good. Slowly working his way until he settled against Dean hips, Roman finally breathed out slowly and began to relax. Worried Roman was hurting, he had to ask.

"Ro?" Dean's voice was so husky suddenly he had to clear his throat before talking more. "Ro? You okay?" The big man nodded immediately. His eyes slowly opened and met Dean's.

"Yeah baby boy, just letting my body adjust, you feel so good in me baby." He smiled slowly and nodded.

"Is it any better than that first time?"The huge smile put the younger man immediately at ease.

"Oh Hell yes baby, you feel perfect! I'll start moving in a minute...I'm just...savoring how good you feel right now." Roman's hand reached for his as it rested on his thigh and gave a squeeze. When his hand was released Dean reached for the throbbing behemoth between his lovers legs.

"Yeah, yeah baby that's it, damn that feels good! Oh God yes that's good!" Roman groaned and slowly began to move. Dean felt his eyes rolling and a loud noise escape him as the rising and falling of that strong body that held him in a vise like grip. Oh God it was sheer ecstasy!

"Ro! Oh God Roooo!" Deans hand tugged on the fat length in front of him as he was encouraged on.

"Yeah, I know, I know, that's it, harder baby, yeah, that's what I want..." Roman's words switched into Samoan and all Dean had to go on was his expressions and the amount of noise he was making. Things looked good so far. It only took minutes for the sound of their bodies slapping to fill the room, Roman was riding Dean hard and the smaller man was trying to pound up into the Samoan. The tingle he felt warning him of his impending climax was so much stronger with Dean he could barely warn his partner before he was barreling towards his release.

"Cumming!...Ro!" Roman nodded and took hold of his cock and began to work it even harder than Dean was.

"That's right baby boy, I'm gonna blow, yes!..." A savage growl and a string of unintelligible words burst from Roman as Dean felt the wild rush starting.

"F*CCCCKKKKK!" Grabbing the one hip of his partner's Dean tried to hold him against his body as he exploded, unloading every drop he had. Hot creamy splatters hit Deans belly as the behemoth exploded as well. Panting hard, slowly coming down from the wild loving they had shared, Roman rose on shaky legs to allow Dean to slip free from him. Peeling away the condom and reaching for the washcloth, he wiped his lover up, most of the way anyway.

The ginger blond was strangely quiet as he watched Roman clean him up, until he got to the last bit of semen that had hit his belly, locking eyes with Roman, with a wicked smirk, Dean trailed his fingers through the fluid and brought his fingers to his mouth and noisily sucked them clean. Roman laughed

"Your so damned crazy Dean."

"And you f**king LOVE it!" Leaning down to kiss Dean, Roman wiped at his lovers body one more time and lay beside him, reaching his arm out for Dean to cuddle up.

"You better believe that!"

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! Xoxox 3**


	11. Chapter 11

Waking slowly after brief nap, groggy and grumpy until the hot hand of Roman rubbed at his back gently, Dean sighed and smiled, that felt so good.

"You're hurting aren't you? And don't say you'll be fine. I know you." Roman murmured softly. The Ohioan made a face, he hated admitting this, even to Roman.

"Yeah it's bugging me. I could F**king kill that woman right now...!" Roman slammed his mouth onto Dean's making him smile as the moan escaped. Kissing him hard for a moment before ending the kiss tenderly, Roman helped Dean out of bed for a quick morning shower. Pinned against the shower wall the tall blond squirmed and moaned in delight minutes later as Roman ran his hands up and down his body while nuzzling his neck. The gestures were more affectionate then sexual and they made Dean feel better.

Showering, dressing and packing up the two headed down to check out and go get some breakfast. Admitting he selected a place he doubted anybody from their company would be, Roman secluded Dean in a corner booth and under the table kept up the constant touching. Dean was getting edgy during breakfast and the constant touch of Roman was calming him greatly.

"Sorry I'm such a wreck today." Dean mumbled to his partner. Roman shook his head and whispered to him.

"It's okay baby boy. I've got you, talk to me, what's going on?" Feeling emotional, almost weepy, was a weird thing in Dean's head. He shook his head, he looked around to make sure they were alone.

"Feeling really weird man, not liking I may be really hurt, and maybe something has to be done about it, and I'll be stuck back home...you would be..still..." This was really hurting..wtf?

"With you!" Roman stated firmly, Dean looked at the serious look on his lovers face and felt himself relax. Roman's legs trapped his between them under the table and held tight. A short laugh escaped Dean and he dug into his breakfast as Roman reassured him they would not be separated, at least not for long if they had to. Driving to the next location Dean worried about what that scan saw, Roman kept reassuring him, his hand on Deans thigh or nape, calming him.

Three times they pulled over to kiss and cuddle, helping Dean to settle down. Long deep kisses and promises not to leave him, Roman got him relaxed enough to continue driving. As soon as they arrived Dean felt a nervous tremor and began to get very agitated. Pulling the car into a secluded spot Roman cut the engine and reached to wrap his arm around his smaller partner and leaned to kiss him.

"Take it easy baby boy, whatever happens, we will deal with it, okay?" Nodding and taking a shaky breath Dean allowed a second sweet kiss and attempted to walk calmly beside Roman on the walk in after the Samoan had retrieved his gear from the trunk. As they looked for the room they had for the night, Dean caught sight of a member of the medical team headed their way.

"Shit! Ro!" He let out a funny noise.

"Easy Buddy, we're doing this together, remember?" Putting his hand on Dean's good shoulder he gave a squeeze then dropped his things in their room and walked beside Dean, following the man who had requested Dean follow him. Walking into a room to see Doctor, two trainers, Hunter and Vince. Dean froze in the doorway, feeling a panic attack trying to start.

"Relax, breath!" Roman pushed him into the room and shut the door behind them. Dean felt his heart racing he felt panicked and sick. The doctor approached and immediately told Dean it was not that bad, and to relax. Getting him to sit the doctor sat across from him and explained that a small tear in a muscle was what was causing the trouble and pain. It would require a quick surgery, in and out within 30 minutes or less.

"It's in the middle of the muscle, caused the muscle to split lengthwise and only needs a couple small stitches to help keep it together so it can heal. You'll be out of action for two months at the most." Dean felt like he'd been punched in the chest, he felt like puking. He shook his head and took a very shaky breath. Roman's hand squeezed his shoulder.

"While you're recovering you'll be on commentary, fan meet and greets, doing interviews and helping developmental look over some potential talent." Vince spoke. Raising his eyes to look at Vince and Hunter, he took a breath. He was shaking now, hard.

"I'm gonna stay on the road?" Both nodded. Taking another deep breath he tried to relax. Slowly he nodded. "When am I having surgery?"

"Wednesday, we have a specialist in Vegas who will do it." Not really having a choice, and wanting this Bullshit over so he could get back to work, Dean made a face but nodded. Roman said he'd go home with him to 'hang out' with him, no one said a thing about that so he felt better, he was still pissed over this whole mess though.

"So surgery Wednesday, head home in a couple hours after that?" Dean asked hopefully, the doctor nodded.

"Yes, and Sunday we will fly you both back, you for your modified routine, next Thursday you will get a follow up MRI and then if all is well we start physical rehab in a couple weeks to get you back in the ring as soon as it's possible." That sounded as good as could be expected, it could be so much worse. Roman took the paper work and said he'd make sure everything was dealt with, then he got him the Hell out of there as soon as they thanked them all.

In the locker room he finally felt like he could breath again, he turned towards Roman as he pushed the door shut. He's said that everything was going to be okay and it would be.

"Thanks Ro, I'd have lost it in there if it wasn't for you." Tossing the sheaf of papers aside he was carrying, Roman reached to cup his face in his big hands, then slowly lowered a blazing hot kiss to his lips. Deepening the kiss, Dean felt the chuckle escape the big man who was now pulling his body up against his own. Big hands rubbed his back and groped at his ass. Mmmm that felt good, Ro was so good to him. Tongues rubbing and tangling together as the tension poured away from Dean. Finally feeling better he let out a sigh of relief. Backing away and kissing him gently Roman whispered a response to his thanks, then kissed him again. Swatting Dean's ass affectionately he got ready for a work out at the Arena's gym. Dolph knocked and stuck his head in and asked how it was going, Roman answered then the two talked about working out. Sulking slightly Dean said he guessed he'd just wander around.

"And get yourself into trouble? No buddy, your going with me!" Pouting as he glared at the Samoan, Dean shuffled his feet and followed him out the door. Leaning to whisper to Dean, Roman said he just wanted to keep watching him as he worked out, to keep his 'mind' stimulated. Blushing furiously as they entered the gym, Dean went to sit in a chair off to the side and pretended to be busy with his phone.

Glancing up through his bangs he saw Roman watching him as he worked out. Grey eyes meeting Blue as the big man licked his lips, damn that got to him! His cock twitched. Dolph came and sat beside him asking how he was doing. Making a face, careful not to shrug like he wanted to, Dean said he'd be okay. Glancing at Roman he was startled to see fire in the big man's eyes, and not in a good way. He tried to keep quiet with the Blond and act uninterested in talking, he said he wasn't feeling up to par.

Roman approaching with a dangerous glare in his eyes. His gaze locked on Dolph for a moment before looking at Dean. Damn that man was so sexy when pissed! Dean looked at that fury and felt a shiver run through him and hit him right between the legs. Focusing on Roman, Dean stood and walked towards him, feeling another shiver as their eyes connected.

"I'm done here, lets get the Hell out!" Roman led the way out of the gym, growling in temper. Not exactly stomping, but walking heavily, he led the way to their locker room. Dean was smart enough to stay quiet until they were behind their locker room door. Roman locked the door and swooped down on him, pinning him to the door with a fiery kiss. Moaning softly, the Ohioan felt the big hands going up and down his sides and pulling his T-shirt up. When the kiss broke, Roman's mouth landed on his neck and sucked hard for a quick moment before wandering lower, kissing and nipping across Deans chest and belly.

"Damn Ro!" He moaned as he felt the hard suction kisses marking him, turning him on like crazy. When his cock began to swell he felt Roman reach to palm it, grasping the growing bulge firmly, rubbing at it just right.

"Who's this for, hm? Who are you hard for baby boy?" Dean felt his eyes roll as Roman undid his belt, then jeans.

"You Ro, only you!" His boxers came down and the smaller man bit his lip, if anybody came too close to the door they would hear his moans! "Ro let's move away from the door, anybody could hear us." Blazing eyes looked up into his face.

"Are you ashamed of me?" The Samoan nipped his thigh. Shaking his head rapidly Dean gave a quick and firm answer.

"NEVER!" Roman's tongue flicked out to tease the head of his cock.

"Well then if you don't want the whole damn building knowing that I'm sucking your cock, you better chill and hold back the screaming on your own. I'm not going to do a damn thing to keep you quiet. You're mine and it's about f**king time those looking at you thinking they have a chance learn to back the f**k off! You are not up for negotiation!" Swirling his tongue around the head of his younger partners cock, he drew it into his mouth and immediately began to bob on him, sucking hard occasionally. One big hand kneaded his ass, the other worked up between his thighs until he was feeling his balls being played with and that sweet spot rubbed on.

Roman was forceful and it was driving Dean crazy, not given a choice in the act, he submitted to his lover allowing him to do as he would. Roman went hard and fast on him, making him feel his balls tingling and tighten in minutes. Moaning softly warning the Samoan of his impending climax, biting his lip to keep quiet, Dean exploded down his partners throat. Stiffening up and glad the door was behind him to hold him up as his hips bucked up at Roman who was swallowing every drop of his hot release.

Sliding down to land on his bare ass, Roman guiding him, Dean closed his eyes smiling. Feeling a big hand ruffle his curly hair he looked up just as Roman kissed him, making him taste his own release. Feeling so good, so relaxed, he looked up at the big man and leaned for another kiss.

"Mmmm, damn Ro, that was so f**king good! Thank you!" Rubbing his face against the Ginger blonds, the ebony haired man smiled, his temper cooling down.

"Anything for you baby boy!" Nuzzling his partner and checking the arm in the sling he helped him get his pants up.

"I've never been faithful to anybody, or wanted to until now." The Ohioan confessed blushing. Roman nodded.

"I know." He kissed Dean gently. "And if I thought for a moment your cock would even begin to want to wander, I'd slap you into a chastity belt and put you on Lockdown!" Feeling his eyes open wide, Dean stared at his lover, amazed. Gently a big hand cupped his crotch. "This and everything from your head to your toes is mine. Mine to love, protect, and keep to myself... Don't you forget that Ambrose!"

Reaching to touch the face of the big man, leaning to kiss him, Dean felt an overwhelming sensation he couldn't name, what was this? It was a little scary, but he felt so damned good! Kissing for several minutes in Roman's arms, he promised to behave himself and not wander. Helped up to sit on a folding chair, he watched Roman shower then get dressed for work. Damn what a body that man had! His, it was his, just like he was Roman's. Chuckling as he watched Roman slide into his ring gear he shook his head.

"If you hadn't just gotten me off I'd be jerking on myself just watching you shower and get dressed. You suck a sexy bastard Ro!" With a smirk the big man came to kiss him.

"Tell ya what, after we get to the next Hotel, you can jerk me off, or suck me, and I'll do whatever you want to make you feel good, okay baby?"

"Deal!"After a couple more kisses they were notified it was time for Dean to go out to the commentary table. Bantering with Lawler, Cole and JBL, he enjoyed his time on the Microphone. Rising to stand when Roman entered the ring area, getting a hug and fist bump from his buddy, his brother and lover. Dean was a great mood throughout the match until Harper appeared to interrupt. He'd been watching that beautiful man wrestle, looking like a huge jungle cat, moving in a way that exuded power, pride and made him look so f**king sexy.

When Harper appeared, somehow, although he was just innocently standing there and watching, a chair Dean had beside him suddenly flew at Harper, knocking him down and allowing Roman to get a clean pin. On the way back to the locker room Roman scolded him, saying he wasn't supposed to get involved like that, he could be hurt worse. Dean pouted and said he knew what he was doing, he was careful, and with a wicked twinkle in his eye looked at Roman.

"If you think I was naughty you can give me a spanking later Ro!" The look Roman gave him said he was in big trouble, and likely to get that spanking! The people walking them back to the locker room laughed it off, probably thinking they were joking. Dean had been, but seeing the look in Roman's eyes, the way he licked his lips, he knew he was going to be probably getting his ass smacked hard until it was cherry red and he was begging, it would so be worth it though!

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! :) xoxox **

**(Sending a shout out to DearNoAttachments for the 'Lockdown' Reference, If you haven't read that story, DO IT! It is AWESOME!)**


	12. Chapter 12

Throughout washing up and dressing Roman was way too quiet, he glanced at his younger partner a couple times with a look on his face that was confusing. Dean was watching the big man and starting to worry, he thought he saw eager, hungry looks, then he thought he saw calculating hard looks that didn't seem at all like the man he knew and cared about. A couple glances at his lover with a certain look on his face took the wind out of his sails, Dean didn't feel like talking anymore, he lost his appetite for dinner.

Roman had been so good to him, trying to make everything better before tonight. His sudden change in attitude was deflating. Back in the car after somberly signing autographs for eager fans he forced smiles for and headed back to wait for Roman to return, Dean just stared downward. Roman drove them to the restaurant that he planned on picking up his dinner at. Then drove to the hotel without a word, not even asking if he wanted anything, not that he did. They checked in and headed upstairs, staring at the floor Dean tried to think of what he'd done to get this silent treatment for so long. In the room Dean shoved his luggage towards the wall and began to work his way out of the leather jacket he'd worn all night.

Roman was somewhere behind him as he glanced at the two queen sized beds. Shit, he was sleeping alone tonight, he just knew it. Running the night over in his mind he remembered Roman telling him to not get involved, and he did. He was a smart ass when Roman brought it up. He wondered if he should apologize, Roman however didn't like to talk when pissed off though. He just knew he'd somehow screw this whole thing up. Hanging his head, feeling his heart ache, he walked to look out the window, seeing nothing outside, he felt himself growing cold, numb.

Roman was doing stuff behind him for several moments, still silent to him, maybe eating his dinner. His stomach growled, angry at not being fed, he just couldn't think of eating, not now, maybe not ever again. What was he going to go if he lost Roman? Roman was his best friend, brother, his lover, the only person he really trusted. Looking down at himself he realized he better start getting ready for bed, it was going to take more time to do things himself. Turning to face the wall across from the beds Dean slowly kicked out of his shoes and socks and reached for the Velcro straps that held his sling in place.

"Freeze!" Startled by the authoritative command in Roman's voice he held dead still. The big man came right up behind him. He could feel something from Roman but he wasn't sure what it was. Moving up literally right behind Dean, mere fractions of an inch behind, his body heat warming the smaller man, making a shiver rip through him. Dean was betting Roman was still pissed off, he hoped he could fix what he had messed up, if he did manage, it would be the first time in his life he ever was able to do so.

Big hands landed on his hips and pulled him back against the big Samoan. Hard as a rock behind him, Roman confused his smaller partner, obviously aroused, obviously pissed, what did he want from him? Dean was afraid to open his mouth and make things worse. The order not to move had him pinned to the spot. Deftly, hands from behind him undid the brace, helped him get his t-shirt off and redid the sling. Whispering a thanks, hoping it wouldn't aggravate the big man, Dean waited for instructions. Roman's hands again went to his hips and now pulled him backwards.

"You were not supposed to get involved tonight, you could have made your injury a lot worse!" The deep growl in his ear made his heartache worse. Nodding slightly Dean closed his eyes and wished he could go back in time and change what he did earlier. Roman walked around to be in front of him. Opening his eyes, he kept his eyes down, feeling no thrill when he saw Roman in only the pair of shorts he had put on earlier at the arena, the front bulging from his hugely swollen cock.

The big man just stood there for a minute, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Slowly opening his arms, Roman reached out for Dean to come to him. Hesitating, biting his lip, the younger man didn't move until Roman's hands made the 'come here' gesture. Still looking down, Dean took a slow step forward, and then another until he felt the big man pull him into a tight hug. Gently nuzzling his neck, Roman whispered that he wasn't mad at him anymore, and his being mad was because he was worried about him.

"If something bad happened to you Baby Boy it would be devastating to me." A gentle lick then a kiss on his neck was soothing. Roman's hands went up and down his back as he kissed his way up Deans neck to his jaw and around to his lips. Slowly blue eyes raised to look up into Grey. Roman looked completely calm as he kissed him gently.

"When you are given the okay to go back to work at 100% and you are able to do everything you did before you got hurt, then I'm going to stop being so demanding on you. I'll still ask and maybe order you to be careful,then however you will be responsible for your own actions. Now, until you get to that point, I'm making myself responsible for you. If you don't like it, tough shit!" Big hands grabbed his ass and squeezed. Pressing against his belly was Roman's very excited cock.

"I'm hungry for my dinner, but hungrier for you." Roman's wicked whisper in his ear was followed by his tongue sliding down Dean's neck, tracing his ear before he sucked at the lobe, making the smaller man shiver.

"You were a very bad boy tonight. You not only did what I told you not to, you pretty much dared me to spank you for it." Remembering his words and actions earlier, Dean shivered again. This time he felt the tremor rip through him and landing straight between his legs. "If it wasn't for your shoulder I'd turn you bare assed over my knee and leave your ass on fire from one Hell of a spanking!" 'Oh god what a thought!' Dean's eyes closed at the powerful image Roman suggested, just as his cock started to twitch.

"I think you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Roman's voice was a purr as he began to slowly move around Dean, keeping his around the slender waist of the smaller man. Unbuckling his belt and undoing his jeans, Roman shoved them down his lovers thighs as he went down on his knees. Nipping hard at his boxer clad ass, the Raven haired man made his partner moan as his cock woke up and began to quickly swell. Kicking off his jeans, Dean felt Roman's hand immediately cover his swelling groin when he stood. Sliding his hand in to cup the growing flesh, Roman stroked him gently a couple of times before releasing the needy flesh and pulling down the garment that hid it.

Pulling down the shorts, reaching to pull Dean against him, starting by thrusting his hips slowly, moving so his actions caused his cock to slide up and down between the pump cheeks of the whimpering Ohioan. So glad Roman wasn't mad at him any more Dean reveled in his touch. The naughty words and images they provoked turned him on like crazy and made his cock stand at attention in record time. Everything Roman did was driving him crazy and rousing him so much. That thick cock rubbing against his ass was so fucking sexy!

Separating his thighs, he felt Roman pull back and slowly slide between them, his dripping cock rubbing tender spots and smacking against his balls. Thrusting, humping at him slowly until they were moving together, Dean holding onto the back of a chair to keep his balance. Damn! It felt so fucking good! Roman held tight to him and whispered things that stirred him up more. Pulling away suddenly and startling Dean who turned to see what had caused his lover to stop. Roman walked towards the bathroom and came back with a towel. Spreading it out on the floor he moved a chair to one end of it. Kneeling by the side of the towel and chair, Roman pointed to the spot in front of him.

"Kneel down, right there, put your right arm on the seat of the chair, you can put your head down if you want."

"Ro?" Dean moved to do it but he wasn't quite sure what was going to happen. A wicked part of him hoped he _was_ going to get that spanking. It was kinky, and if Ro did it...DAMN! His cock began to leak. If Ro did spank him, he was going to cum in moments for sure! Doing as he was told earned him praise. Roman caressed his ass gently, causing a loud whimper to escape Dean. Long fingers slid down between his cheeks. Moving his legs apart to let Roman slide his hand down further, not knowing why, Dean bucked his hips as he felt his most intimate areas fingered. Teasing briefly Roman asked if he liked that. His nod was immediate.

"Good," the husky purr was almost his undoing. Then Roman nipped his good shoulder. "I'm glad you liked it, but you did what I told you not to, you can't have that right now." Roman pulled back his hand and without warning, that big hand landed on Dean's right ass cheek, making the younger man jump. "You can't have those special treats until you've done your penance." Another hard swat landed, now on his other cheek. With a groan Dean put his forehead down on the chair. Hard smacks began to land back and forth on his ass. Roman had a damn strong hand, it hurt like Hell at first, then the strangest sensation started, each slap had an almost gentle caress with it that felt good.

Dean's cock began to throb eagerly at each swat. Roman's was dribbling and brushing his hip with each swat aimed at Dean. Moaning, his hips shamelessly moving after each blow to his ass, thrusting, his cock begging for attention Dean slid his arm off the chair and reached for him needy cock. A particularly hard swat landed and he was told to put his hand back or he would get no reward. With a flash of ebony hair falling like a curtain, Dean saw Roman take off his hairtie, and quickly and efficiently fasten it like a cock ring on him.

Dean didn't actually count, but he guessed he took about twenty hard smacks to his ass. His cock as leaking profusely and he was squirming all over the place and moaning like crazy. His ass felt so fucking sore and Dean was feeling like he'd sat on a barbecue. The pain, it was weird, it felt...kind of good in a strange way His cock was begging to explode, the make shift cock ring was driving him crazy. That was not good at all. Wriggling and moaning, the ginger blond was grateful to hear Roman say he thought he had learned his lesson.

Caressing his face and leaning to kiss his partners sweaty temple, Roman ran his hand over his bright red, well spanked ass. Dean was almost delirious, he could feel he was right on the brink of cumming, and would have if that damned thing around his cock and balls wasn't holding him back. Discovering he would have cum from getting spanked by Roman was a revelation for the younger man. Then again, damn near anything Ro did with him turned him on big time. Pulling him into his big arms, Roman cuddled him as they knelt, Their cocks rubbing together.

"That's my good baby boy!" Roman crooned as he kept an arm around Dean and reached to take up both of their cocks together and stroke them a few times. Moaning in sheer delight, so relieved he and Roman were good again, the smaller man let his head fall into the crook of Roman's neck.

"Ro! Dying here! Need to cum, please!" Dean's body moved to Roman's stroking hand, the pressure building was excruciating and it had nowhere to go. It was so damned good but hurting too...Damn he was so confused! What the Hell was this with the pain and pleasure? Roman looked down at him and then stood, pulling Dean up and reaching for the towel, linking fingers the big man led Dean into the bathroom. Carefully helping to take off the sling Roman turned on the shower, adjusting carefully then turned to help Dean into the spray.

"I put it on cooler than usual, it'll make your ass feel better." Flashing a brief pout at his older lover Dean stepped into the tepid water, hissing as the water hit his sore ass, slowly soothing the burn. Roman stepped in and hugged him, gently kissing his lips as he reached to stroke his cock.

"How badly do you want to cum baby?" Dean moaned loudly then whimpered out the word 'bad!' Nuzzling his neck, licking up his throat Roman flashed him a wicked look. "What are you willing to do if I let you cum now?" A low keening wail escaped the younger man.

"Anything Ro! Anything! Please let me cum! PLEASE!" Whimpering as Roman teased the fat head of his cock with his thumb.

"You're gonna do whatever I want? When I want? Three times!" A startled squawking sound left the Ohioan.

"Three times? What the..f...? Yeah! Yeah..okay! Whatever! Please let me cum!" Roman laughed and kissed his throat, then slid his hand down to grasp the hair tie.

"Okay baby boy, cum!" Pulling the tie swiftly with a single motion, Dean was released, and he immediately, exploded. With a long moan his hips moved and stream after stream of cum burst from him. The big hand took hold of him and quickly slid back and forth helping him. Milking him of all he had. Moaning Roman's name as he clung to him, burying his face in the broad chest, Dean had the most intense orgasm ever. As the final drops dribbled free he relaxed in the big arms that held him tight.

"Mmmm I know that was real good for you, wasn't it baby?" Nodding slowly, smiling, Dean answered.

"Fuck yeah Ro! Damn!" He panted out. "Never came so hard..EVER!" The big man chuckled. Feeling his partners cock against his belly, Dean slowly lowered himself to his knees, wincing at the pain from his ass. Grasping the thick length he licked at the tip, kissing it gently then licked around the head a couple of times, then slowly drew it into his mouth. Now Roman was the one moaning as bit by bit, his cock disappeared down the throat of the younger man.

"Mmmm, yeah that's my baby boy! Damn baby that's so fucking good!" A big hand ran through his wet curls as he began to bob. Roman grabbed the shower door rail to keep his balance as his lover made him feel so damned good. Warning the younger man it wasn't going to take him long to cum. The big man tried to be careful to not choke his lover who was humming softly as he bobbed, but the sharp spikes of pleasure were driving him crazy, he needed this bad.

"Ready baby?" The big man heard a noise that probably meant 'yes' and unloaded as the vibrations hit. Swallowing rapidly, the younger man didn't miss a drop. Sucking hard as the abundant flow was released, he switched to gently licking the tip of the last remnants of release before gently kissing the tip and letting Roman help him up. Kissing deeply and cuddling they relaxed and slowly showered. As they dried off Roman told Dean he'd brought them a good hearty dinner to help them refuel their systems.

Wearing only a towel the big man opened up the containers he had brought from the restaurant. Sushi, Sashimi, Tempura, Oysters, more goodies... Still naked except for the sling, because the towel didn't feel too good on his ass, Dean walked over to look at the delicious looking food.

"Um, it all looks great Ro, but, um...you know I get horny from eating Sushi and Seafood." The older man grinned wickedly.

"Yes, I know!" Lifting a piece of raw Salmon up, he fed it to Dean, then kissed his lips gently. Smiling the entire time.

** Thank you for reading and reviewing :) xoxox**


	13. Chapter 13

Sitting on the bed between Roman's legs, the table pulled up by the bed, Dean fed an Oyster to Roman. Licking his lips as his Samoan Lover swallowed the raw mollusk then kissed him gently. The big man smiling down at him. Slowly feeding one another as they kissed and cuddled, Dean realized he was feeling happier than he ever had. Even as his stinging ass protested from the heat of the hot thigh behind him, he was having one of the best times ever. It was a damn good thing he'd just gotten off or he'd be horny as hell again.

Finishing their meal with lots of kisses and cuddling, they went to wash up, brush teeth and Roman made sure Dean took a pain med, against protests. Twenty minutes after they cleaned up, they lay naked under the sheet, Roman holding Dean against his chest. Whispering to each other for a little bit, Dean began to yawn first and slowly drifted off, feeling safe and content being held by Roman. Dreaming sexy things that had him moaning and squirming against his lover, making the bigger man chuckle in amusement and rub his back to calm him.

Waking the next morning having his back rubbed gently, Dean smiled against the bare skin under his face, poking his tongue out, licking slowly, his tongue tracing along the pectoral tattoo of his lover, Dean smirked when he felt a big hand grab his ass.

"What were you dreaming of last night baby boy?" Roman looked amused when Dean looked at his face, 'uh oh...' was his first thought.

"Um, what did I do?" He asked with an edge of nervousness. Roman gave him a very wicked grin.

"Mmm, you were moaning and squirming against me, made me think you wanted me to give you some serious lovin' right then and there!" A sudden rush of heat landed right on his face, making him plant his face down on Roman's chest. The big man hugged him and chuckled as he kissed Dean's temple. After getting up to wash briefly and relieve themselves, Dean was stopped on the way to climb back in bed for a few moments. Strong arms surrounded him and pulled him up against Roman's nude body.

Moaning as the big man's hands began to wander over his body. The hand on his ass was sliding between his cheeks gently teasing his sensitive spots. Moaning in delight, feeling tingles starting, he couldn't help but rub against his lover. Helping Dean to the bed Roman settled him into the middle, comfortable in the pile of pillows. His cock immediately began to swell in anticipation of whatever Roman would do. The big hands, so hot, felt so good. He knew just where to touch him and what would feel best to him.

"Lie back and relax baby boy, we're gonna have some fun." Gently separating Dean's thighs and caressing them gently, Roman looked at him with a lustful look that stirred him up. When the big man licked his lips and looked his body over, Dean felt his cock began to dribble as it twitched and throbbed. "Mmmm baby you are so damned beautiful and tasty looking. I just need to have me some of this beautiful body." Running his hands slowly all over Dean's body, making him shiver in delight, Roman grinned.

Brushing his fingers gently over Dean's aching cock and balls, slipping his hands down to part his thighs more, Roman reached for a tube and squeezed some of the contents onto his fingers, coating them well. Watching with anticipation as Roman reached for his dripping cock, Dean relaxed as Roman's other hand slid between his thighs. Stroking around his opening then teasingly, slowly... slid a big digit into the smaller man, making sure to stroke his prostate.

Electrical tingles ripped through Dean, wrenching a moan from him as his hips bucked up. The big Samoan grinned in delight and began to slowly move his finger back and forth, stroking his lover's prostate as he thrust inward. Oh God that was so good! Working up to harder and and faster motions, Roman licked his lips and leaned to kiss him hard as he moaned out the big man's name.

"Ro! Oh God Ro!" Damn! His hips would not hold still! Waves of tingles were ripping through him.

"Mmm, yeah baby, I think you're ready for more now." Kissing him gently Roman pulled his fingers back, then with a gentle warning for him to relax his body, Roman slid his finger back in deeper, slowly. The pressure increased and the younger man realized he was being stroked internally by two of the thick fingers. Tensing initially out of reflex, he slowly relaxed. Oh God! As Roman spoke softly to him. His eyes rolled as the pleasure increased. Roman deliberately worked him to absolute delight. His cock was being stroked just the way he wanted.

"That's my baby, yeah, I thought that would work for you." The big man was grinning as he stroked and fingered him. Rubbing that sweet spot, driving him crazy, Roman encouraged him to enjoy it, talking dirty as he began to rub their dripping cocks together, his long Ebony hair teasing at Dean's inner thighs. Roman was so f*cking beautiful! His Samoan God... jerking on him and making him feel better than he ever had in bed...and everywhere else. Working his big fingers until Dean felt that tingle in his balls, he could barely warn his smirking partner.

"Ro..I.. ah fu...!" The big man chucked and moved the hand stroking him faster and the fingers inside him rubbed his sweet spot a little harder.

"I know, let it go baby, Cum for me!" Streams of hot cum erupted as the blond cried out his lover's name. With a loud moan he began to relax. "My turn," the older man shifted his position. Lifting Dean's legs carefully, the smaller man's ankles at his shoulders, Roman began to bend his body carefully. The Samoan rose up, their bodies tight together as he bent his lover in half.

Looking sleepily at the big man and nodding when asked if he was okay, Dean felt the huge throbbing heat slide up against his own spent cock. That felt good. Moving so he might as well have had his cock buried in Dean, Roman leaned to kiss him sweetly, then a little more aggressively.

"Mmmm Baby boy, I like being like this," he began to slowly move. "I gotta say it, I really want to bury myself in this nice plump ass of yours. Mmmm, just wanna bury myself deep and unload into you." Relaxed and liking the friction and actions of the bigger man, Dean's blue eyes met Roman's. The strange thought that what Roman said didn't bother him, it actually sounded, sexy...wow! Grinding himself into the smaller man, thrusting hard, simulating sex. The big man told him to let him know if he started to hurt...then went at it.

Oh God! So good! He'd just cum, but...damn! He felt twinges in his cock as it began to swell again. Roman's eyes opened wide, he looked down between them and grinned wolfishly.

"Damn baby! I'm impressed! You like me on you like this don't you? Me acting like I'm inside you. Feels so good!" Thrusting hard, grinding down as Dean felt himself reach full erection, he could only make sounds, not speak, he did managed to nod though. He hated not being able to hold Roman when they played, someday... Heavy balls smacked against him, the friction of their cocks rubbing was delicious, maybe, maybe...Grunts, and moans, from above him, blazing hot lips touching his. Oh God! Pleasure overload!

"Ro!" A soft wail escaped the blond as his hips moved against his partner. A sudden desperation hit him hard. He knew what he needed. "Ro!...Want you! Want you bad!" Kissing him hard, Roman groaned loudly, and shook his head as Dean tried to rub against him, trying to provoke him.

"Want you too baby boy, but if you want me love you good, we got to do this right. We're gonna do this at home, where I can prepare you and make love to you properly." Frustration made Dean growl and shake his head. Pinning him hard, Roman wouldn't be swayed in his decision. Heavy hips thrust against him as he whimpered and begged shamelessly to his lover. How did he change so quickly, wanting Roman so bad from not even considering it a few days ago?

"Come on Ro, I can take it!" The big man chuckled.

"Oh I know you can baby, and you will, I'm gonna be the only one who ever makes love to you. You're mine baby, you always were, but I'm not gonna have your first time be in some hotel room." Pulling back enough to allow Dean's legs to drop down and wrap around his waist, Roman slammed his mouth against the younger man's, plunging his tongue into kiss him deeply and silence the begging.

Moving together, heated motions, and finally the sweet explosions as they came together, moaning into the fiery kiss. The last few frantic motions leaving them both covered in their hot, sticky fluid before finally relaxing. Slowly pulling away to lie beside his younger lover, wrapping an arm around him, cuddling for a few minutes, Roman smiled, then leaned to gently kiss Dean. Nuzzling his neck gently, he eyed the body beside him, sprawled wantonly in the middle of the bed.

Quiet for a few minutes as he recovered, Dean's face blazed red as he realized what he'd begged for. 'Ro's gonna think I'm such a shameless slut. I'm as bad as Seth, maybe worse.' The incredible pleasure was gone, he felt ashamed of his behavior, he doubted he could even look at Roman. He needed to wash up, damn, how could feeling so good for a few minutes leave him feeling so miserable. Struggling to sit, feeling twinges in his shoulder, he looked at the mess on his body, damn he was such a pig.

"Your looking very unhappy baby boy, what's going on in your head?" Roman sat up, holding him tight to his big body. Shaking his head, unable to say what he thought, he just sat, feeling more and more disgusted with himself. 'Why is he still holding me? He's f*cking Samoan Royalty, I'm a f*cking dirty mutt.' Roman said his name a couple times, getting louder each time, finally he turned slightly towards him.

"Dean, I don't know where your head is at, but I need you back here with me now. Come on Lover, look at me, you're okay. I'm gonna keep you safe from even your demons, if you let me." Tears prickled in Dean's eyes and he felt a slight rocking motion he gave in to. A big hand rubbed his back gently. Kisses caressed his face.

"What's going on in your head baby? I don't like to see you so sad." Swallowing hard a couple times before he was able to choke out his miserable thoughts in whispers, scared out of his mind to lose Roman. His chest ached painfully.

"I acted like a slut, a f*cking like a bitch in he..." His words were cut off as he was kissed gently.

"Sh baby, sh sh...if that's what's bugging you, no you didn't. No you didn't." Kissing his face many times, Roman reached to run his fingers through his lovers ginger blond curls. "We have a very powerful chemistry together baby, we always have. I accepted I liked and wanted you along time ago, you're just now starting through what I went through then. The more you relax and let our love relationship just happen, the easier and more comfortable it will feel." Nuzzling the soft neck for a minute as the younger man croaked out the word 'Love.'

"I'm not sure I know what the Hell 'Love' means, or is, for real." Realizing when Roman leaned to nip his lip that he had been pouting, he looked away shyly again.

"I think you do Baby, it's down deep inside of you, I know you've never had a chance to let it surface, you probably kept it hidden to protect yourself. You don't need to do that any more, let it out, I'm here to protect you, and I'm gonna make damn sure you know that word inside and out, in record time. Now, one more kiss then we need to shower and go get breakfast, I'm starving!" Smiling a little Dean nodded and admitted he was hungry too.

The 'one more kiss' turned into several before Roman helped Dean from the bed and on into the shower to wash. An hour later they headed down to the Coffee shop, all cleaned up, packed and ready to eat after they ate. It wasn't until they were on the road Dean became aware of the fact he'd been completely oblivious of anybody else in the place other than the older waitress who had catered to them, and Roman. In whispers, the big man kept speaking softly, making him feel better and better.

By the time they were in the car heading for the next city, Dean was feeling tired, pain meds Roman had insisted he take were kicking in and he passed out within minutes of their leaving. The promises of Roman to watch over him and protect him while he slept calmed him greatly and he was able to get a good two hour nap before they stopped at the next arena. Waking to kisses coaxing him to respond, Dean's eyes opened to sleepily see his handsome lover looking down at him smiling.

"Have a good nap baby? We're here." Kissing him once more Roman came to help him from the car. Sliding his hand over a tender spot on Dean's ass making him hiss softly made the big man smirk. "Be a good boy tonight and when we get to your place you'll get some lovin' instead of another spanking." Muttering something unintelligible under his breath, Dean walked in beside his lover thinking about the pro's and con's of acting up tonight...

**Thank you for reading and reviewing :) xoxox **


	14. Author's note

Authors Note:

I just wanted to thank all of you wonderful readers who have been a wonderful support for me. :) Life has been insanely busy the last few months for me and I have not been able to focus on writing as my muses went on hiatus when they noticed I was really busy. My muses are now back working and I am trying to update as fast as I can, however, three new stories who are very needy and begging for attention have been a major distraction, two Ambreigns and a the third with Dean/Female O/C Supernatural Being story... I'm currently trying to get I spy, Brothers and Lovers, my Mox story, PA, Crazy about You and Insanity all updated. Thank you all sooooo Much for your Patience! Xoxox :)

Rose


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry, no wild and crazy sex in this chapter, just cuddles and comfort. Trying a new schedule out. Hoping on updating this story each Monday, or at least every other Monday. :)**

Heading to the locker room to drop of his bags, Roman kept Dean as close to him as he could. The younger man's nerves began to fray and show strongly in his pacing and constantly running his hand through his hair, biting his nails and pacing more. He needed constant calming which he was given as much as the big man could. Dean noticed Roman texting several times before they went to eat and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but got no response other than a shake of the head. That didn't help the agitated man's nerves.

After putting away his phone the big man insisted his lover eat, Dean was coaxed into catering and anything he normally liked was put on his plate for the now very fussy man to eat. As they sat together in a quiet area with Roman's cousins, Dean fiddled with his food, not really eating much of anything as Hunter approached. Sitting by Dean he leaned in and quietly suggested he relax backstage and not worry about going ringside tonite, Roman's match had been changed to a promo since his opponent was stuck 400 miles away still, then they could leave early and catch one of the company jets and go home, get a good night sleep, relax and make sure the instructions on the medical orders were followed.

Dean glanced at Roman who nodded, then nodded himself. Hunter patted his good shoulder and in a lower voice told him to relax, everything would be fine. Thanking him and nodding Dean fidgeted. He managed to eat a little more then at Roman's reminding him this was pretty much going to be all he could have until after the surgery. He managed to please Roman with what he finally did managed to get down. Heading back to the locker room to relax before Roman's promo, they were met by two different interns bringing sealed paper bags. Roman paid them, thanked them and motioned him on into the locker room.

Watching in curiosity as Roman rearranged something in his bag and added the two new parcels to something he wasn't allowed to see, bundling the lot up together. He got a wink when he asked what the big man was up to and told he'd find out later. This was for something special, later, when they were alone in Las Vegas. Maybe if he behaved he would see what was in the bags tonight, the intrigue was very distracting.

An hour and a half later they were heading for the airport for a company jet to take them to Vegas. Sitting beside each other with a few others up in front of them, not daring to touch much except what it took to keep Dean functional. Roman whispered to him constantly, calming him with promises of cuddles and kisses, nothing that would stir up the younger man too much. Surprisingly they both managed a nap on the flight after Dean finished drinking the last of a great deal of water and juices Roman had been coaxing into him all evening long.

A car waited at the airport to take them and their luggage to Dean's apartment. The driver was kind and eager to help them take stuff into his simple abode. Completely alone at last for the first time in days. Roman slid his arms around the Ohioan and kissed him gently on the lips. Moaning and leaning into the kiss, feeling big hands kneading his lower back then sliding to grab his ass, he felt himself calm, a lot of stress fading from him as he leaned into his lover. Helping Dean slide his jacket off, Roman threw his to the side grinning.

"Mmmm come here baby boy." Wrapping his arms around his ginger-blond haired lover and pulling him close, the big Samoan nuzzled his neck and nipped gently. "Finally alone with you! No one from work anywhere around to get into our business! Damn it's been a long few days!" Kissing hungrily for a couple of minutes before hands wandered to undo clothing, and grope one another, the movements of the two men advanced slowly for a change.

"Before things get too crazy, I need to tell you we need to have you at the surgery center at 9:00 for some preliminary stuff, they're going to do your surgery at 11:00. I'm going to be with you as long as I can before the surgery and as soon as I can be by your side afterward, okay baby?" Roman nuzzled Dean and got a shaky nod.

"Just want it over with!" Loosening the sling, the older man whispered reassurances and pulled his edgy lover in for a comforting hug.

"I know baby, I know." Distracting Dean with kisses and nibbles to his neck, the big Samoan ran his hands over his lover's body as he peeled away layers of clothes. Lavishing the tanned skin with kisses and nibbles, enjoying the soft whimpers and moans from his ginger-blond lover, Roman began to move them towards the bedroom. Retrieving the small bundle he'd put together at the arena and grabbing their phones, he headed them towards Dean's bedroom.

Plugging in their phones to charge, alarms on his to make sure they got where they needed to the next day, Roman sat the bundle on the bed and reached to work on continuing to strip himself and his lover. Landing a plundering kiss on Dean's mouth, his hands grabbing that plump ass and squeezing until the smaller man moaned into his mouth. The handsome Samoan smirked as he kissed his lover deeply, forcefully kissing him, pulling open the other man's jeans then slowly pushing them downward, his arm around the slim waist to keep Dean steady while he stepped free of the heavy denim.

"What's that Ro?" Dean motioned to the bundle, his curiosity getting the best of him. Chuckling and flashing a wicked look at him he was told it was a surprise that could only be opened when they were ready to make love. Was he ready for that now? Blushing, Dean shook his head and admitted he was tired, damn tired. Roman seemed to expect that and chuckled at the admission. Pouting, sticking his lower lip out, the smaller man sulked briefly until delicious kisses brightened his mood.

Returning to his intended actions, Roman continued on stripping Dean, Once naked, the big man helped his lover into his bed and cuddled him, running his hands over every inch he could reach. For once his lover wasn't wild and horny. Kissing his way up and down the sleek, damn near hairless body, he loved the happy sighs and smile he saw.

"Feels so good Ro." Dean murmured as he reached to pull the long Raven colored hair of Roman out of the bun it was in. He tried to touch Roman a couple times but was gently told to keep his hands to himself.

"Tonight is all for you baby boy. I want you to relax and just enjoy what's happening, you've been so stressed out since you got hurt. Just stretch out and let me make you feel good." Leaning up to kiss Dean gently at first, Roman slid his thigh over his partner he straddled him carefully, nuzzling the soft crease in his neck, grinning as the smaller man moaned happily, puckering up for kisses and eagerly allowing a deep and long kiss that was more to show tender affections than stir him sexually.

Kissing up and down his body twice, stroking him so sweetly in a way that made him feel boneless and so fucking good. Roman gave him more pleasure than he thought possible without actually having any kind of sex. The big man surprised him with the gentleness he kept going until he was suddenly so tired he was yawning in the strong arms that wrapped around him. Many more kisses were shared. Kept slow and gentle, Dean was helpless to avoid getting more and more relaxed. Constantly touching so gently, deliberately staying calm the big Samoan admitted to Dean that he was trying to keep him calm when asked.

"I thought we were gonna do some wild and crazy making love..." Sparkling blue eyes and dimples on the face that teased made Roman smile.

"Oh we will baby, I promise you that. I'm gonna ride that sweet cock of yours and teach you to ride mine. You're gonna be screaming my name when my cock is up that plump ass of yours and you explode with me, over and over again!" The talk was as wild as it got that night. Dean was exhausted, he needed to sleep, in Roman's arms he fell asleep as his face was gently stroked and he was told how much he was loved, a sweet smile on his handsome face.

Roman's alarm woke them at 8:00 so they could get a shower before heading several minutes away. Dean would be hungry and cranky as well as stressed. It was best he stayed asleep as long as possible. Showering together and massaging Dean's body gently with tons of bubbles, Roman kept the younger man calm and in a good mood. Running his hands over the planes of beautiful flesh he cherished, he smiled as sighs of delight filled the bathroom. Rinsing his lover off and helping him dry and dress into clothes he could get into and out of easily by himself, he grabbed a few things and drove them to the Surgery center.

He wasn't sure how it was arranged for the process to be so effortless for them, but as Dean's nerves fired up, the older man was incredibly glad they literally were able to walk in, show ID, answer a few questions, fill out one form and Dean was ready to change and be hooked up to an IV. By 9:45 he was resting on a hospital bed, listening to the music from his phone, Roman held his hand when he could. The surgeon and anesthesiologist came in and introduced themselves, and explained the short procedure, then went to prepare for the surgery after drawing a couple small lines on Dean's achy shoulder and promising the scar would be minimal. Dean was getting agitated so Roman asked a nurse if they could do anything to help him relax. Minutes later a sedative was given through the IV line and the ginger-blond calmed drastically.

When Dean was wheeled in for a couple more preparations before going in, he was only separated from Roman for ten minutes but he hated it. They did his vitals for like the third time, poked him, put a goofy fabric shower cap on him, did a couple useless things and finally declared he was ready. Almost he told himself, almost done here. They told him Roman could come in for a few minutes, he was so glad he could, he needed to see the big man again.

Allowed a couple minutes alone with Dean in 'Pre-Op' before he was taken in, already prepped and ready to go, Roman slipped him a couple gentle kisses, the initial sedative was still working well and his sleepy lover was calmer than he had been in days. Leaning to whisper into his ear, he watched the blue eyes open wide and a huge smile grace the blonds face.

"Love you baby boy, I always have. I'm gonna be right here waiting to take you back home, okay?" Dean's heart jumped wildly at the words he heard. Looking up into smokey Gray eyes, he felt his heart flutter as he he felt a sweet kiss.

"Love you too Ro." With a deep breathe the big man plunged his tongue in for a deep kiss, then slowly backing away, kissed his lips gently twice and reached to squeeze his hands a couple times. The sounds of the orderlies coming to take Dean into surgery disrupted the tenderness they were sharing. Leaning to whisper in his ear, Roman promised they would continue this at home later. Dean remembered nodding. Then the bed was moving, he saw bright lights and people in scrubs. Someone asked him a couple questions then he remembered yawning.

"Dean? Can you open your eyes for me?" A female voice was soft, coaxing, and very unfamiliar. Struggling, he managed to get his eyes open, his head hurt a little, his shoulder throbbed dully. What the Hell? Where was he? He saw the nurse with bleary eyes, Where was Roman? The nurse spoke to him for a moment to make sure he was awake and in no real pain, or feeling sick, then said she would let his 'Brother' in now. Good! He smiled and nodded. Looking around he saw way more than a sling wrapped around him now, There was some kind of cushion and wrapping, he could feel bandages as well. Oh Hell no! This shit was leaving ASAP! Roman came in moments later, smiling.

"Hey, you're all patched up buddy, we have to wait a couple hours then you can go home!" Reaching to give a gentle squeeze to his hand, Roman glanced to his right, someone was close, watching or listening, he nodded a little.

"When can I eat or drink? I'm fucking starving!" His voice was raspier than normal and his mouth dry as could be.

"We'll let you have some ice chips in half an hour if you have no nausea." The nurse smiled, coming into view. "After that it's liquids for another two hours then food as tolerated. You might feel good now but the nausea can still happen. You were under sedation for less than an hour so you should be fine if your tolerance level is strong." Making a face as the nurse left, he caught Roman's shake of the head.

"Behave buddy, she can make this last longer..." Pouting, he nodded slowly. Half an hour later he was in a different area being fed ice chips by Roman because he tried to down the whole glass at once. Alert and wanting to leave he was starting to fidget. He wanted to be alone with Roman, naked and in bed. It was a bitch to not get one hell of a hard-on while waiting to be released. All he could think about now this damned surgery was over, was he and Roman getting wild and crazy.

Three hours after waking up, because Roman was watching over him, Dean cursed under his breath as he took a seat in a wheelchair and was wheeled to the car, finally released to go home, a sheaf of papers he would likely not read at all in his lap. Settled in the car, playing nice to the nurse and orderly he was thrilled to get the hell away from there and be heading home.

"Ro, dying here, food please! Tommy's!" Dean begged, "So damned hungry!"

"Oh NO! Too damn messy.."

"Wings? BBQ?"

"Nope. Too messy."

"Burgers?"

"Maybe."

"Chicken fingers!"

"Nope, that fried shit will make you sick, but that chicken place that grills and has tortillas and salsa would be okay."

"DEAL! Hurry, I'm dying!" With a chuckle Roman headed for the mentioned place. Making Dean stay in the car, taking him a soda to keep him busy for a few minutes until he came out with a large bag with several containers inside. In his hand an item he handed Dean as got into the car. A chicken burrito to sooth his partner with. Already opened, wrapped in napkins, it was ready for Dean to tear into, and that he did!

Wolfing down the delicious morsel after thanking Roman, he had it gone in record time, calm by the time they pulled into the apartment parking lot, he had already discovered there was no way he could get into the bag with the rest of the food, so he had to wait. Inside his apartment, he kissed Roman, hugging him with his good arm and thanked him for everything. The big man laughed and snuggled him a moment before making plates for their late lunch.

"You're so good to me Ro!" Dean leaned to kiss his lover's cheek as they sat cross legged in the living room and ate off of the coffee table ten minutes later.

"You're my baby boy." The big man pulled Dean into his lap and cuddled him. "You are all mine like I said, to protect, care for and love." Forgetting about their lunch for a few minutes while they kissed and snuggled, Dean honestly couldn't remember a time when he was happier. Now all he had to do was get this stupid sling off, get Roman naked and in his bed...

**Thank you for reading! All my readers are so awesome and very much appreciated! Xoxox! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

After eating a large lunch, quite a bit slower thanks to the Burrito he had inhaled on the way home, Dean was not so ravenous for the food anymore, but for his lover. Cuddled up next to Roman as they ate he now sighed feeling almost queasy for eating so much, now what to do? A gentle kiss to his cheek and a soft whisper in his ear made feel so silly.

"Overdo it a bit baby?" With a rueful nod, Dean flashed him a sheepish look.

"I was so fucking hungry I dove in and kept eating, not such a good idea," he admitted quietly. Kissing his forehead, Roman slid out from beside him and went into the bedroom, then the kitchen. While the microwave was running Roman cleaned up after the meal. Getting told to sit. Dean sulked until Roman sat beside him with a steaming mug in his hand. Fresh tea to sooth his unhappy belly made his face light up. Roman was so fucking good to him!

"Thank you Ro!" Leaning to kiss the big man, who looked so lovingly at him Dean smiled in content. Snuggling and kissing for a few minutes until the tea cooled, the Lovers were sitting on a cushion, Dean had draped his legs across Roman's, his head against the older man's shoulder. His shoulder began to ache slightly, glancing at it with a frown he nodded when Roman asked if he was feeling something that bothered him.

"Yeah, but it's not that bad Ro, just a little achy." Roman insisted he take the meds prescribed. With a pout Dean complied, and happily got his reward of sweet kisses when he finished. Drinking his tea, Dean felt a warm hand slip inside his shirt and rub at his belly for several minutes. Mmmm, that felt so good!

"That's it baby," Hot lips caressed his neck as that hand on his belly rubbed slowly widening circles. "How is your stomach feeling now?"

"Mm, better Ro, much better, thanks." Dean smiled at the kiss to his temple. That big hand grazed his nipple, making a small moan escape. Now there was a deliberate fingering of his nipple.

"You said when you got me home we'd have some fun..." Dean looked up into smokey gray eyes and saw a wicked smirk.

"Oh yes baby boy, we will.." Roman's voice was a wicked purr. The look on his face made Dean's cock twitch. "I need to make sure you're feeling better though, so be a good boy, finish your tea, then I'm going to help you wash up and then tuck you into bed for some rest. Later on we can play, when you have recharged your batteries." There was no further discussion, and Dean knew it would do him no good to argue or plea. Finishing his tea, he was helped up and to wash, then tucked in to sleep for a few needed hours.

It was dark out when Dean woke feeling incredibly groggy, there were candles burning around in his bedroom and the smell of something really good floated back to him. It seemed Roman was waiting for him to wake up, he looked in within a minute after Dean's eyes opened.

"Hey..." Coming to his side and leaning to kiss his lips gently. The big man made him feel so good with the simplest things. "How are you doing baby?" Dean felt the kiss to his neck and moaned softly.

"Okay, I guess I was tired huh, my head is still groggy? Did you get any rest? I doubt it, cause something smells really good!" Roman chucked and ran his hand through his younger lover's hair, as he kissed his cheek.

"That's just a chicken and potatoes I made, You need to eat well to help get better. Let's get you up and wash for dinner." Dean nodded and murmured a thanks as he was assisted with hands that were all over him it seemed, but he liked it. Looking confused at the window, he had to ask.

"Why's it so dark? How long did I sleep?" The big man hugged him gently and ran his hands over Dean' ass.

"Because baby, It's almost 7:00, you crashed out pretty heavily, you were exhausted. And yes I did get some rest too, I held you in my arms, kissed your cheek, your neck..." His voice was a low purr... "And thought of all the fun we were gonna have together..." Kissing along Dean's sensitive neckline Roman made him moan as he admitted how excited he got thinking about that 'fun'. Moaning as he licked his lips the ginger-blond couldn't resist asking.

"How excited?" A wicked laugh came from the older man as Dean looked down at his crotch. Nipping his lover's neck the big man teased him.

"I got so fucking hard, I wanted to strip us both down and get you ready..I am gonna be making this mine." Big hands squeezed his ass, making Dean moan and squirm. "Gonna be sliding in hard and deep, stroking your cock as I do, making you get off harder than you ever have before." Rolling his eyes as his cock twitched at the suggestions, the Ohioan felt his hips try to rub against the big man.

Cupping him gently and stroking lightly before making him stop to wash up, Roman kept little teases going all through the waiting meal and some cuddle time afterward. Again eating in the living room, cuddling, being fed and feeding Roman a little as they went, Dean's head was in the clouds. He wasn't sure if it was the meds, the warm and fuzzy feeling he got because of Roman's attentions or what, he just knew he liked it.

Roman kept the sexual tension going with wicked kisses, nuzzles, light strokes of his lover's thighs, whispered suggestions of what they could do later. Feeding Dean bit's trying to make it sexy, Dean struck back, fanning a flame he saw burning in the big man's eyes when he sucked a morsel of chicken into his mouth, as well as Roman's finger tips. Sucking on them, swirling his tongue around, he grinned when a soft moan sounded from the tattooed man.

A couple more moments like that and the big man was as stirred up as he was getting. The huge cock swelled against his thigh as he sat in Roman's lap after they had finished and Roman had pulled him back into his lap for cuddle time. Sliding his right hand down to feel the growing girth he moaned happily. His own cock was twitching and swelling. Before he could reach to give himself a couple strokes, a big hand covered him and stroked gently before reaching into his shorts and cupping him firmly.

"This is all mine right?" The deep growl sent shivers through Dean, making him moan in delight.

"Yeah Ro, that's yours, only yours.." A nip to the neck made him shiver and squirm. The big hand slipped back out of his pants, making him whimper, wondering why his lover stopped the delicious touch. Feeling the big hands squeeze his ass he relaxed into the body behind him.

"And this is all mine as well, no other dick is gonna be allowed to play here...right?" The wicked growl was so fucking sexy, so _bad_. Moaning Roman's name, turning to allow a wild plundering kiss after affirming his ass belonged to the older man, and no other man could have it. Bending slightly from the force of the kiss, reveling in the aggressive kissing from Roman, Dean struggled to catch his breath when Roman broke the kiss off! WOW!

It slowly occurred to him that he had submitted completely to the big man, he'd agreed to allow him to have the one thing he'd swore to never give up, and he was okay with it. Roman had surrendered to him already, allowing Dean's dominance when he rode Dean's cock. It was his turn to allow his lover his chance. So calm now about it, it was okay, this was Roman, his brother and lover. A big hand began to fondle him gently, making his cock very happy.

"God Ro! That's so damned good!" His hand stroked at the big man.

"You want that cock?" Strong teeth nipped his neck." Shivering in delight he nodded moaning.

"Want you Ro, want all of you." Dean felt his mind grow foggy, he didn't think it was the meds, it was Ro doing this to him, making him feel so giddy.

"Let's go to bed," The husky whisper made him moan loudly. Scooting to allow Roman up, he was helped to stand then with a big arm around him headed into his room after the candles were blown out in the living room. In the flickering light with this Samoan God of a man, the younger man felt like he was in a dream. Roman's shirt came off first, making his mouth water.

Then carefully helping undo the sling and brace that held his arm and shoulder still Roman helped get his shirt off and refastened the horrible device that stopped his motions.

"Aw Ro, can't I take it off for a little while?" Pouting as he pleaded, the stern look he received shut down his plea immediately.

"For what we're gonna do in the next couple days, you're going to need all the stability of that thing to keep your shoulder safe." Feeling his knees go week at the heated look he received, making a moan escape him, Dean nodded, then stood as still as he could so Roman could get them naked. Fully hard and throbbing wildly now, he needed to feel Roman skin on skin, and once the wadded up clothing was aimed at the laundry basket, Dean was moving towards Roman before he got his arms open.

"Mmmm, been waiting for this." Blazing hot lips crashed down onto Dean's as he was pulled against his lover, skin on skin, their hot throbbing cocks brushing together sending electrical tingles through their bodies. Moaning his agreement that this was what he was wanting and waiting for as well, the smaller man yelped when Roman reached to take up their cocks and begin to stroke them together.

"Oh God yes Rome!" Dean's eyes rolled at the delicious feel on that mammoth cock and his together, both starting to dribble pre-cum, so slippery, messy and dirty. It was the perfect sensation! Roman directed him to hang on, his one arm around Dean while his other hand stroked them at a wicked pace. Dean's hips couldn't help but move into the motions. His hand reached to grab at one large ass cheek of Roman's. He wanted to bury himself in that ass again so bad, but it was only fair he let Ro have his turn before he tried to get some more.

"I don't think it would be decent of me to try to break in this sweet ass of yours tonight, not after you just had surgery, soooo..." The big man made him whine in frustration. Chuckling as he kissed his lovers pouting lips he promised serious satisfaction. "Easy baby boy. We may not be making love tonight, we need to take a day or so before you're ready for that. Don't you worry though, we will be having one Hell of a good time tonight, I promise." Kissing Dean deeply as he stroked their cocks harder for a couple minutes, his chuckle broke off the blazing kiss.

"I figured you need to take it easy tonight, so I figured we could do a little of this..." he worked their cocks even harder, wrenching a louder moan from the ginger blond. "Some sweet sucking will be nice and I need to start prepping you carefully so you'll enjoy it completely when we make love." Pecking at his lips, the big man looked so damned wicked. "That's gonna take a lot of fingering, stretching you carefully, slowly, rubbing that sweet spot you have, teaching it to enjoy what I'm gonna do so every time we make love, you completely shatter when you cum!" Dean damn near came right then, Roman slowed on his teasing and got him safely to the bed.

"Ro! Damn you are gonna be the death of me!" Laughing heartily the big man settled him into a pile of pillows, and with a wicked predatory look reached under the bed to bring into view the bundle Dean had seen him with. Glancing at the item in his hands, then Dean, Roman grinned.

"It's driving you crazy not knowing what is in here isn't it?" Dean sighed and nodded, it was no use lying to Roman, he already knew him too well for that. The look on Roman's face was sheer evil then. Slowly opening the object he held, kneeling on the bed, his huge glistening cock throbbing, Roman reached in and pulled out something he hid in his hand. Then setting the fabric wrapped items well out of Dean's reach, he slowly crawled up over him, sliding up between his thighs and reaching to line up their cocks together, lay carefully on top of Dean pinning the weeping organs between them.

Flexing his hips, thrusting against the younger man, grinning at his moan, he slowly brought his hand into view. At first Dean didn't either see it well enough or know what it was, but a sudden widening of his eyes and his licking his lips said he knew. The silver oblong, a 'silver bullet', rested in Roman' hand. Setting it aside carefully, Roman braced himself above Dean and began to thrust against him, rubbing their cocks so sweetly.

"I'm gonna use that little gem to make you feel things that you never thought possible baby! I'm going to have you screaming my name for days!"Groaning at the suggestion and the pleasure he was feeling, Dean raised his legs to wrap around the big man. "Yeah that's it baby, get used to this position, I'm gonna be fucking you senseless like this. Your sweet, hot ass filled with my hot cock, filling you with every drop of cum I've got!" Dean wrapped his good arm around Roman and moved back against him.

"Where...where did you get that thing." Dean moaned as the weight pinning his cock and Roman's together was driving him crazy. His lover laughed.

"Oh, I've been assembling some goodies to make sure no one we know has as good a sex life as we will!" Another loud moan from Dean and he was done talking. As they moved together in the sexual rhythm, it didn't take but a few minutes for the motions to stir them both into frenzied movements, grinding against one another and thrusting, reaching for their climax.

Dean screamed Roman's name, hot streams of cum splattering their bellies as he stiffened up, arching and shuddering in bliss as he erupted. Seconds later Roman's release brought a low roar from the big man as he too began to shoot stream after stream of his vital fluid between them, making the final moments of their loving very slippery. That huge beautiful body arching as he moaned, slick with sweat and glistening in the candle light, his primal tattoo and exotic looks convincing Dean his lover had to be a god. One last shudder and he sank down onto Dean, panting heavily, smiling down at the smaller man.

"Mmmm that was perfect baby. You need to rest for a little bit now, you need all your energy for what I have planned." Smiling as he was kissed sweetly a few times, Dean sighed and closed his eyes...he was definitely going to need some rest...

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. Have a great day! Xoxox :)**


	17. Chapter 17

** I thought with the American celebration of Thanksgiving this week the Boys here could give a little extra in honor of the holiday. This chapter is a little longer than normal, I hope you enjoy it, I know they did :) ;) **

After a short rest Roman got up and bringing warm, wet cloths, wiped Dean off, so gently and carefully the younger man drifted off to sleep even as he was bathed. After a shower Roman crawled back in bed with his lover and wrapped his arms around him, watching him sleep as he relaxed and waited for him to wake. For once the beautiful man in his arms slept peacefully and deeply, no thrashing, no mumbling, no tortured expressions on his face, just peaceful slumber.

Dean slowly began making signs of waking around 6 a.m. Roman had been up, had some food brought in yesterday and was ready to make Dean breakfast and had been checking responses from friends, family and his bosses on updates on his lover. Sitting at the foot of the bed reading a few things off of his phone, he heard a soft whimper and smiled as the ginger blond seemed to be trying to feel him beside his own body, and not succeeding, pouted in his sleep.

Sliding up beside him, Roman heard a soft sigh and saw a little smile as soon as Dean felt his warmth beside him. That moment was priceless for the big man. From a man so unused to getting or giving love and caring, Dean had come a long way in a very short time. Running a big hand down the sleeping body, Roman grinned as his partner moaned softly and rolled towards him, curling up against him, his head on Roman's chest. Cuddling the big blond, he watched him starting to wake up as the smell of brewing coffee began to float back to the bedroom.

Feeling very groggy, Dean began to wake. Was that coffee he smelled? Yum! Mmmm, something much better smelling was beside him though, holding him, Roman. YUM! The big Samoan was holding him gently, kissing his face as he woke up.

"Mmmm like waking up like this Ro," voice rough from sleep, Dean took the water bottle offered and drank, then thanked his lover and accepted his kisses.

"Like waking up with you like this. How are you feeling baby boy?" Looking up into beautiful gray eyes Dean smiled and nodded.

"Okay, better than yesterday, just groggy from sleep," Roman nuzzled his neck so sweetly, making teasing feelings run through him, making his cock twitch then begin to swell, shit! A soft chuckle from Roman sounded in his ear and a big hand cupped him gently, running a finger down the growing length.

"Glad to see you're feeling better in all ways." Dean felt a hard suction kiss land on his neck. Moaning softly and stretching his neck out for Roman to mark, to Hell with the make up girls if they had to cover what he came back to work with that they didn't want to see.

"Mmmm feels so good Ro!" The ginger blond purred in delight as Roman sucked harder, intent on marking his lover. Breaking away, his eyes glassy, the big man looked him over hungrily.

"I need to get you something to eat baby boy, then..." Roman licked his lips then kissed Dean sweetly. "Then we can play." Dean moaned in frustration.

"Do I have to have breakfast? I wanna play!" He pouted so adorably. Roman pouted back at him and shook his head.

"No baby, you need to at least eat some toast and juice, you have meds to take and you will take them!" He kissed Dean's forehead. The smaller man nodded and muttered he had to use the bathroom, then he'd eat some toast. Roman helped Dean out of bed and sent him towards the bathroom and went to make some toast, pour a glass of juice and grab Dean's meds before heading back.

The sight that greeted him was a naked Dean back in the pillows, his hand slowly stroking himself. Laughing with a shake of his head Roman told Dean to behave long enough to eat.

"Behaving is overrated Ro!" They both had a laugh then with a sweet pout Dean gave Roman a look that warned of his intent to start trouble. Biting his tongue and showing his dimples, he watched his lover approach.

"Feed me Ro," he looked down at his swollen cock in his hand. "My hand is busy." With eyebrows raised the big Samoan slowly gave a wicked grin and sat beside Dean. Placing a paper towel over the younger man's chest the big man fed him the pieces of toast and carefully held the glass of juice so Dean could drink. Half way through the toast Dean reluctantly took his meds, then finished up eating so Roman could wipe his face and remove the plate.

Coming back with two mugs, Roman raised one and indicated it was coffee for his partner. The second he set out of the younger man's reach. Enjoying the curious look of the other man he grinned wickedly.

"You remember the night in the shower when you said you would do anything I said, 3 times?" Slowly Dean's eyes widened and he nodded, his hand freezing in mid stroke. Licking his lips, the big Samoan smiled. "I'm claiming one of those times now, all day long I'm gonna be prepping you for tomorrow. You can say whatever you want, you can tell me what your feeling as I do what I'm going to, I actually want to hear that, so, talk away!" Reaching under the foot of the bed he retrieved the bundle and pulled out a couple things. Leaning to kiss his worried looking partner on the lips he whispered for him to relax.

"To..Tomorrow?" The blond's voice shook a little.

"Tomorrow," Roman breathed, kissing his lover's lips again, then deepened the kiss briefly. "Unless you change your mind, I plan on us making love tomorrow." Roman pecked at Dean's lips, the younger man rolled his eyes moaning and nodded, a slight smile on his face.

"Now relax baby boy, I'm gonna make you feel real good, and see how ready you are to make love. Now be a good boy and let me work here." Winking at the smaller man Roman let him see the small bottle of lube in his hand. Reaching to put it into the second mug. "We're just gonna warm that up for a little bit, here drink some coffee, you're gonna to need the caffeine." He handed Dean the mug while he brought a towel from the bath. His erection forgotten as he watched Roman move about, Dean drank some coffee when prompted.

Several minutes later, coffee set aside, towels under the ginger blond who was looking apprehensive, Roman was nude, kneeling between his thighs caressing them gently. Whispering for his partner to relax, he ran his hands all over his body excluding the damaged shoulder and where the sling covered. The gestures calmed Dean greatly, and he moaned when a big hand took hold of his cock as the earlier excitement was vanishing and began to stroke him lovingly, re-igniting the lust Dean had felt. Starting to swell quicker at the expert touch, he arched up when a little warm lube was drizzled over the throbbing stiffness, something new was happening.

"Damn Ro! Feels good...Is it supposed to tingle a little?" Damn that felt good as he was coated in that new stuff! DAMN!"

"You like that baby?" The immediate nod made the big man grin. "Good! It's supposed to make what you feel more intense." Roman dropped something into the other cup, Dean glanced over then thought, who cares? He was feeling too good!

"It..it is," Deans hips began to move with Roman's hand, his eyes closing a little. Roman's other hand caressed his balls gently and he felt the warmth of that slippery fluid being rubbed very gently around where he knew he was going to feel those fingers enter.

Slowly one slick digit entered him, oh man that stuff on the inside! Groaning loudly as he felt the tingle inside of him as his prostate began to be stroked.

"Oh God Ro! Mmmmm!" Chucking as leaned to kiss Dean's lips, Roman slowly began to work his finger by going in deep, then retreating, fucking him gently with it, then after a couple minutes, adding more lube and a second finger, starting to stretch him by scissoring the fingers after a few minutes. The hand that worked his cock never lost the rhythm he started.

The teasing of his prostate was driving Dean crazy, as his hips began to move, Roman encouraged his moving and him well enjoying himself. He was too fucking good to him! The third finger, slowly and carefully introduced stressed him out a little and he told Roman that wasn't comfortable. Roman promised if he relaxed the discomfort would fade, hadn't it before? Several minutes later he had three fingers he was taking, moaning shamelessly at the actions that felt so good. His thighs clamped down on Roman's as his hips moved, enjoying the pleasure he was getting.

"Jeez Rome, how are you not rock hard right now?" The smaller man glanced at his partner's cock, only slightly roused. Roman grinned.

"This isn't for me baby boy, this is for you. Now be a good boy and relax for a second, then I'm gonna get you off!" That was the warning Dean was given before Roman's fingers pulled away from him, and suddenly something warm and hard, slippery with the lube slid into him. Roman wiped his fingers off as he was about to ask what he had put in him when he saw a kind of remote in his hand and...Holy shit! Yelping, startled as intense vibrating pulses made him jump then stiffen up. Right by his prostate, pulsing, intense, Oh My GOD!

"FUCK! Oh God! Ro! Son of a..." His hips jerked twice then he screamed Roman's name. "Cumming!" The howl that followed, continued until stream after stream of his erupting semen slowed to final trickles and he collapsed, panting wildly. Soaked with sweat and his own cum.

Abruptly the vibrations stopped and Roman pulled the wicked device from him, his whole body was still shaking from the intensity. Reaching for something in the cup Roman told him to stay relaxed. He was doing something between Deans shaking thighs, then, whoa! Still sensitive from his climax, his eyes shot open as something much bigger than the silver bullet slid into his ass. It bumped his prostate but didn't do anything but fill him up.

"Ro, what is that?" Now beginning to wash his spent lover clean Roman smiled gently.

"Something to help keep your body relaxed, it won't hurt you, it's a butt plug, it will keep your muscles from tightening up too much, once they get used to our playing we won't need too much prepping, you won't need as much as we need to do now to keep your body from getting hurt." Roman washed him off and let him doze. That thing in his ass felt weird, but it didn't hurt, he fell asleep forgetting about it.

Waking a couple hours later, Dean had to go pee and Roman made him eat some tomato soup and a couple grilled cheese sandwiches. That funky plug still inside of him grazed his prostate constantly, making him get an instant hard-on from moment one of being awake to when Roman was finally crawling up between his thighs. The lube in a bowl of water warming up with something else.

Stroking Dean's eager cock, Roman smiled as he watched the other man squirm in delight. His own cock was growing eager as well. Dean reached to stroke him, he allowed a few strokes.

"Tomorrow," The blue eyed man murmured. "Tomorrow, I want it Ro." Roman leaned to kiss him gently.

"I know baby, but I need to make sure your body is ready. Your mind is there, I want you to enjoy it physically as well, now, let me do something that's gonna feel real good for you, then will you help me out?" Eagerly nodding Dean relaxed as the plug was slowly and carefully removed, teasing him as it was pulled free, extracting a moan from him. Roman methodically reintroduced his fingers as he had before, one, two, three...nodding with a look of satisfaction.

"You're taking them much easier now, that's good, now relax, I'm going to do something new." Reaching for the bowl he pulled out something with weird bulges and a 'c' like curve. Greasing it up with the lube, Roman explained it was something designed to stimulate his prostate, and bring on incredible sensations. With gentle hands, Roman had slid that thing into him before he could think of protesting about the use of the odd looking device. Coming up beside him, stroking his cock, a remote in his free hand, Roman hit a button as he brought his cock to Dean's mouth,The soft moan as he eagerly reached to suck in his partners huge stiffness grew much louder as the unexpected gentle vibrations began inside of him. Oh God! Much softer than the bullet, the device was designed to press directly where it would give the most intense pleasure. It didn't need to have wild vibrations. Stroking his own cock as he licked around the fat head of Roman's own throbbing cock, he licked away a pearl of pre-cum that appeared.

"Mmmm, that's so good baby, suck it in!" Roman moaned as his balls were fondled as his cock began to disappear into his lovers mouth. "That's it, you do so fucking good baby!" He helped Dean rise up a little, hanging on to him carefully so he could move easier, the whimpering and moaning from the pleasure he was feeling made vibrations ripple through Roman's cock. Dean loved the man in front of him and would do anything to make him happy. Knowing Ro's ex wouldn't go down on him because 'men's dicks' were 'nasty' and his was 'too damn big' for her made him enjoy the act more.

Roman was definitely bigger than average, and that could mean lovemaking could be more...challenging, but as he bobbed on the fat girth, Dean could care less. Roman was moaning in pleasure, slowly thrusting into his mouth, going deeper and deeper. Dean briefly played with the heavy balls that bounced off his chin as the big man moved. Having to grab Roman's thigh to keep his balance, he had to stop, and had already dropped his own cock to play with Roman. The vibration of that thing inside of him was driving him crazy, he might not need a hand to get off after all.

A big hand however closed around his dribbling tip, making him groan loudly around the throbbing heat in his mouth, making Roman groan as well. When we clenched on that vibrating thing, the pleasure increased. As he was pleasuring his lover he experimented in his movements. Oh God that was so damned sweet!

"That's it baby! That's it!" The panting above him as Roman encouraged him on was growing much heavier. The big man was moaning deeply, for much longer, he must have really needed this, he was close. "That's it baby boy, suck me off, yeah, almost ready, almost. Gonna cum and cum 'cause of you." The hand on his cock worked faster, shit, he was getting close too! Oh Damn! "Ready baby? Ready?" Roman moaned when Dean nodded, it only took a little more. He felt the big body starting to tense up.

"Cumming baby! Cumming!" The big man moaned and with a loud groan of his lover's name began to spew hot streams of cum down the younger man's throat as he rapidly swallowed it down. "Mmmm, that's it baby, you get every drop, swallow it all!Fuck yeah!" With a final shudder he sighed and pulled back, watching Dean lick his lips.

Kissing his baby's mouth, panting, he smiled and reached to stroke the cock that was still stiff and almost ready to cum. Pecking at Dean's lips he dropped down to suck him in.

Yelping at the sudden sensation of that hot mouth taking him in, the ginger blond only thrust twice before exploding. The intensity of each orgasm increasing for him with Roman's assistance. Screaming his lovers name he exploded into the mouth hot enough for volcanic measurements of heat that sucked at him ravenously. A couple shudders and he was done. Soaking wet with sweat and shaking, he collapsed for a short rest, filled with tender kisses. As soon as he had climaxed, Roman replaced the new 'toy' with a different 'butt plug' A bigger one, all necessary he said to teach his body to relax.

Reclining back he shook his head laughing, Roman scooped him into his arms cuddling him gently.

"What's so funny baby?" Dean shook his head.

"Ro, unless you have something as big as your arm in that little magic bundle of toys, my ass is still gonna have a hard time taking in that monster you have here." He gently reached to cup the now sleeping giant. Roman chuckled.

"You'll do just fine baby, I promise, now let's get you a shower!" Helping his sleepy lover up and into the shower. Insisting he leave the plug in unless he needed to relieve himself, they showered and took a nap. The sensations of pleasure were gentle and constant now, his cock always wanted to be hard and played with.

"I feel 15 again, when I couldn't get that son of a bitch to relax for a year or two," Dean motioned to his semi-erect penis. Roman smiled.

"Good, you're gonna need that energy tomorrow." Walking around nude, constantly aware of the plug inside of him, his arousal stirred up and his body sensitive more than it had been in ages, Dean ate a light supper with Roman before they turned out the lights and closed the bedroom door behind them.

"Okay baby, let's play a little more then you need to sleep," Roman grinned wickedly. Setting Dean in the mound of pillows again, Roman brought out the bullet again, this time, he slid it inside of the plug, pushing it to rest where the bulge on it rested against Dean's prostate.

"You're gonna kill me, you know that Ro?" Roman flicked a glance at his lover with a smirk, slicked up Dean's cock with the lube and crawled up beside him, kissed him gently. Sliding something into the younger man's hand he reached to stroke Dean's cock.

"Hit the button baby." Dean was encouraged. Oh shit! He jumped, Roman had given him control over the bullet. Oh God!

"What about you Ro?" Ro was half hard, already dribbling against his thigh. Roman shook his head.

"Don't worry about me, I'm saving this for tomorrow whether it likes it or not, gonna unload everything I have then up that sweet ass of yours!" Groaning loudly as he got a wicked kiss and that hand began to pump on him, Dean experimented with the control, driving himself crazy with the intense sensations. He was so primed, so sensitive sexually, it only took a couple minutes for him to explode yelling Roman's name. As he came he felt Roman latching on to his throat, sucking hard for a couple moments, nipping him, then pulling back with a smug look on his face.

"You're mine now, forever. No one else can ever have you."

"I'm yours, forever. Only yours." Dean panted, completely exhausted in all ways. Roman kissed his forehead gently and washed him up, removing the plug and putting all the toys away. Gently rubbing lotion into Deans skin, one end to the other, he massaged the smaller man tenderly. Dean was fighting sleep, he kept trying for another kiss or cuddle. Finished Roman lay beside him and kissed him, gray eyes looking down into eyes of sky blue.

"You need to rest baby boy." The big man nuzzled and kissed him gently. "Tomorrow, this sweet virgin ass of yours, it's mine. I'm poppin' your cherry and fucking you all day long!" Moaning softly, the anticipation making Dean tingle excitedly, but he was too tired to do anything about it, tonight. Tomorrow, yeah, tomorrow he was gonna have an even better day than today! Kissing Roman until his exhaustion made continuing impossible, Dean yawned and gave in to sleep in his lovers arms.

**Thank you for reading, Please review! Have a Blessed day! :) xoxox**


	18. Chapter 18

** This chapter is a smidge longer than usual, but you just can't rush good lovin', it needs to take it's time if it's being done right! ;)**

The next morning the two men lazed in bed for awhile before getting something to eat. The storm outside encouraged laziness. Dean had awoken to Roman's running his fingers through his curls and down his face gently. Hearing gentle whispers and feeling sweet kisses followed, then they got up for a leisurely shower and breakfast by the balcony watching it pour outside. Cuddling comfortably, holding hands and kissing, Roman made it very clear today was all about them, together, and enjoying one another.

Being loved up all morning was something Dean had never experienced before and was loving every second of. Roman knew which spots to touch to comfort and calm him, he knew the spots that would tease him and turn him on. Roman gladly took each kiss and return touch from Dean, and encouraged more. It was awkward with that brace on but Roman would not allow deviations in the medical orders, it was the only strain between them. Dean tried once to get the brace off and the firm look he was given made it clear there was no chance in hell he would win this one, he gave up and snuggled with his partner, peppering him with 'make-up' kisses until all was good again.

As they snuggled on the couch, Dean was partially reclining in Romans arms, both only wearing shorts, the smaller man feeling completely at peace for the first time in...ever. A hand began to wander down his arm gently and sighing happily he looked over his shoulder at Roman. The big man was smiling down at him as his hands began to caress and stroke Dean's body. Turning in his lover's lap, Dean surrendered to the immediate kiss. A big hand gently slid across his belly and as it dipped lower, the blue eyed man felt his cock twitch eagerly.

"Damn Baby, only one touch and you start getting turned on! I like it!" Roman teased then kissed Dean before he got all embarrassed. Sliding his hand down the younger man's thigh, he was letting him know that he wanted him excited and was encouraging it. Nuzzling against his neck and a hand on his thigh made Dean moan and his cock twitch more.

"Gonna love you so good today baby, you let me know when you're ready for some fun and we're on for it." Roman's whisper made his cock spring to life.

"Killin' me here RO!" The big man laughed.

"You ready to get some loving going?" Dean could hear the grin in his lover's voice.

"Hell Yeah!" He flashed a pout at the man behind him, "like you couldn't tell?" Roman laughed and kissed him.

"Okay baby, give me a minute, I'll be back for you in a minute." He carefully extricated himself from behind Dean and made sure he was settled safely. Cupping the ginger-blond's swelling stiffness gently, Roman pecked at his lips and winked. "Don't let this go anywhere okay baby?" The hot hand's touch had him rock hard before Roman walked away, down the hall, into the bedroom. What was that man up to? Shaking his head and licking his lips Dean reached to rub himself lightly, wanting Roman's hand on him more than his own. He figured that could be arranged once Roman came back for him. It was about two minutes later when the big man came back, he had let his long hair down, it flowed like a silky ebony curtain over his shoulders. Damn he was one sexy man, and he was Dean's!

Grinning as he reached for the hand that offered to help him up, he allowed himself to be pulled into the strong arms and surrendered to a deep and toe-curling kiss. Big hands ran over his ass, thighs and back as they kissed, the heat beginning to pick up. Roman was as turned on as Dean was, both erections brushed against one another, making immediate contact and rubbing wickedly. Moaning and teasing themselves and one another for a moment until breaking away, panting from the kiss, Roman took up Dean's hand and led him to his bedroom.

Looking in wonder at the darkened room, shades closed, candles burning and a wicked scent in the air, some soft native flute music playing, Dean was stunned. For him, Roman had done this for him! Looking up with a smile he whispered his thanks and kissed the big man who was looking very pleased. Reaching to carefully slide both of their shorts down, Roman whispered he had somethings planned he knew Dean would love, but first, precautions must be taken...

Stepping away from Dean and grabbing a large folded towel, Roman carefully wrapped it around the arm that was still strapped to Dean's body, Roman was extremely thorough with his actions, making Dean wonder what he was up to, besides keeping that stupid brace from getting anything on it. Like it would, what was he up to? Moving behind Dean, Roman wrapped the straps carefully in smaller towels.

"Just one second baby..." Roman whispered as he did something behind him, indicating he was to step onto a towel, and wait for 'one quick second.' He could hear Roman rubbing his hands together. Those hands landed on his hips, hot and wet, A shiver ran through Dean as he felt oil hit his skin. Warm massage oil with a very sexy scent was rubbed into his back and on his good shoulder.

"Oh God Ro that feels so fucking good!" All he could do was moan happily as he was massaged carefully. Down his ass and thighs, slow and very thorough strokes and caresses were both relaxing most of his body, but making his cock throb harder.

"Mmmm, that's just what I wanted to hear." Coming around to Dean's front, Roman looked down, grinning. "Ready to play, very good!" His big hand circled Dean's cock and gave it a couple strokes. Dean automatically returned the favor. Kissing again, Dean was getting lost in a kind of delirium caused by the pleasure he felt as Roman's hands began to go over the front of his body with the oil. The towels keeping the sling safe and dry. Strong hands caressed his torso, running over his belly gently and then the fronts of his hips and thighs. His legs began to shake as Roman finished rubbing oil in his skin.

On his knees in front of his younger partner the big man looked up with blazing eyes. Reaching up to lightly grip Dean's hips Roman tenderly kissed the tip of Dean's dripping cock, then extending his tongue, slid it around the crown of tip and kissed it again. When Dean's knees wobbled Roman was there to help him to the bed and settle him into the pillows. More long, sweet strokes up and down his body and then kisses followed, it was sheer heaven for Dean.

When Dean began to squirm and moan, Roman gently separated his thighs and settled between them. Looking into his lovers eyes and leaning to land a heated kiss on the plump pink lips he then sat back on his heels smiling.

"You're just so beautiful and sexy baby, I could look at you laying like this all day." Leaning to deliberately rub both his and Dean's swollen cocks together, Roman licked his lips and nodded as his lover arched in delight.

"So good Ro, so fucking good!" Dean's eyes were rolling and he was getting lost in all the intense sensations he was feeling. Roman was making his feel so much more than he ever had before, it was blowing his mind!

"That's it baby, you enjoy it, yeah," kissing across his belly, Roman was heading straight for his...

"Oh God Ro!" That hot mouth lavished kisses around Dean's throbbing length them kissing the fat aching tip gently a couple times, swirled his tongue around the width, then sucked it into his mouth. Dean yelped, his hips thrusting as the delicious feel of Roman sucking on him made his whole body shiver. He heard the click as something was opened. The lube...Roman was gonna be getting him ready to... "Oh God!" A loud moan ripped from Ohioan as a gently caressing finger slid in, well slicked, and began to work his prostate. Roman let Dean's cock slide free of his mouth, kissed the tip and gently encouraged Dean to relax and enjoy it.

"Doing so good baby, just let the good feelings happen, that's it, relax your body, let me rub that sweet spot, yeah!" The big man grinned as Dean arched up moaning.

"Ro, so good! More, please...more..." Nodding Roman soothed his eager partner and began to work a second finger in to stroke Dean's prostate, grinning as he moaned.

"Yeah, that's it baby boy, you're body is much more relaxed today, that's it, just enjoy it, keep relaxing." Thrusting his fingers with increasing speed and scissoring them, slowly stretching Dean's entrance, more than ready to bury himself in the other man, and show him what good loving was. The third finger as met with a very eager thrust from Dean's hips taking him deeper. He was almost ready. Working his fingers a little more, smiling wickedly at the whimper, begging for more.

Dean was aware he was acting shameless, and he could care less. He appreciated Roman's patient preparations, but something was driving him to beg for more. He needed to feel Roman inside of him, begging for him as he was prepared, he saw his lover nod, felt those hot lips kiss him.

"Okay baby, you want more? I'm gonna give you what you want. If it get's to be too much, you have to tell me, we'll stop and try later. I think you're ready, but your body might change its mind." Roman caressed his thighs gently and began to really work his fingers, adding a liberal amount of lube to assist in his entry. God that felt so fucking good!

"I'm okay Ro, just want you so bad!" Roman smiled tenderly and leaned to kiss his lips.

"Want you to real bad baby, I've wanted you for so long! I can't believe you're finally mine! I'm the luckiest man in the whole damned world!" Roman was reaching for something...a condom. Licking his lips Dean watched the thick girth being covered in the sheath that somehow managed to contain it. As liberally as he applied the lube to his lover, Roman slicked up the behemoth that was about to enter the smaller man. A tremor hit Dean, Oh god would that thing even fit?

Roman leaned to kiss him gently, he soothed him, told him to relax, caressed his face, got him to breath slower when he got too worked up. Roman said he was ready, just relax and let him do the work, they would do just fine. Raising his thighs gently, Roman asked him to look at his face. Gray eyes sparkled, and he smiled.

"That's it lover, you're doing great, just relax and keep your eyes on my face." Fingers gently worked his entrance a little, then the fat tip was there, starting to slowly push. His body immediately stiffened and cringed. Roman soothed him into relaxing again. There was serious discomfort as that monster tried to enter, Roman was being so damned gentle...He had to relax, let this happen.

"Breath slow and easy baby, just relax your body." The big Samoan watched his lover's face closely. Was this too much, too soon? The look on his face seemed to be asking. Dean's eyes were locked on his as he breathing slowed down as instructed. Slowly pushing against him, the pressure was almost painful then the fat tip of Roman's cock managed to enter. Son of a bitch that thing was too damned big! Even with all the work Roman did to stretch him out yesterday. Roman had begun to press against him while slowly adjusting Dean's body position to see what would work better for him.

"Easy baby, easy." Roman crooned as he raised Dean's thighs up more and suddenly the pressure eased and Roman was sliding inside. Whoa! A sudden jolt startled Dean and his eyes flew open. Oh God! Moaning softly as his eyes rolled, ripples of pleasure spread through him as a sensation of fullness hit. A wild tingle made him reflexively buck his hips, Roman grinned and nodded.

"That's it baby boy! That's it!" Slowly sliding back and forth over that little spot for a couple moments making Dean shiver and moan after jolt after jolt of pleasure hit, Roman began slow, deeper thrusts until he was balls deep in his lover. Lowering himself onto the smaller man very careful not to pin his secured arm, Roman kissed his lips gently. Dean was in overload from the intense sensations, the fullness of Roman being buried in him and how each movement made ripples of intensity spread through him.

Dean's cock was aching and stiff between them, so lost in what he was feeling on Roman's initial entry he had been gripping the bedding below him, not stroking himself. Now Roman's belly rubbed him sweetly as his huge cock rubbed against his prostate.

"When you're ready, try to wrap your legs around me baby." Roman encouraged Dean, kissing him gently. Slowly the younger man moved, feeling a couple twinges, but then it was good, damn good! Oh God! A deep moan escaped him and he looked up into gray eyes that were so intense. Feeling that big body above him moving. Strong hips flexed as Roman thrust slowly, deepening his penetration, then retreating a bit, only to delve deeply into him again. Each move stroked his prostate, each move rubbed his needy cock.

His shaky hand released the bedding and reached upwards to touch his lover. That strong body he adored, so beautiful. Gripping Roman's hip at first, then slowly around and over his ass, then up his torso, running his hand up and down a couple of times before a nuzzle to his neck and the softly spoken request reached his ears...

"Bring your hand up and put it in mine..." A strong hand took hold and long fingers tangling with his as a blazing hot kiss came down on his lips. Their hands clasped at the side of his head as Roman looked down into his eyes, looking into his soul. His heart fluttered wildly, a wild tingle raced through him. Something was happening, he gasped startled. What the Hell?

"I knew it!" Roman whispered, kissing him gently, rubbing noses. "We have a seriously deep connection, deeper than I think you understand. That's okay baby, that's okay, just enjoy what your feeling."

"C...connection...Ro?" Dean had an inkling of what his lover meant, he was afraid to jinx it. He sucked at relationships. If he messed up with Roman, he couldn't get into another one, this would be it for him.

Wild tingles from deep inside of him, the body above him grinding into him, teasing his aching cock brought his morbid thought to an end. Roman plunged his tongue into his mouth, kissing him so sweetly as their tongues tangled. Opening his eyes Dean looked up into Roman's eyes, damn it was sexy watching him while they kissed! Roman broke it off after a couple minutes to nuzzle the crook of his neck and answer him.

"You feel something between us, something down deep. You can, can't you? I saw something in your eyes." Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then nodded. Roman kissed him deeply again, putting serious fire into the kiss. Moaning as his whole body tingled, feeling so alive and alert to every movement Roman made, every breath he took and how their bodies fit so perfectly Dean reveled in the intensity. Sharp teeth at his neck nipped, the motion was followed by a suction kiss making him shiver in delight, Dean smirked.

"Feels so good Ro, but the make-up girls are gonna flip over all these marks you're putting on me," Dean smirked at his older lover. "All the extra work hiding them and all..." Roman silenced him with a kiss and a couple harder thrusts that hit his sweet spot, making him moan and arch up a little into his partner.

"Tough shit! They can fucking get used to it. You could also wear your jacket to hide them, or a fucking Turtle neck!" Dean burst out laughing at the image then raised his head to bump foreheads with Roman. They both laughed a little, then Roman kissed him gently, his powerful hips picking up the speed and force of his thrusts.

"You're mine, I'm yours now, the world can fucking deal with that!" Roman looked so aggressive and sexy it made Dean's cock twitch like crazy, he was getting close, so close. Rubbing noses as he whispered to Dean, Roman made him feel so warm, comfortable...loved.

"Mine forever baby, I just know it, we'll never separate our souls, we're bonding now. I know we are, you're gonna know it too!" A tender kiss was the last of the gentle sweetness for awhile, Roman smirked at him briefly, teased him a little, then began to work on making them both climax.

"Mmmm that sweet ass of yours is mine baby. Mine! How does it feel to lose the last cherry you had?" Dean laughed. Roman was right, he had gotten what he wanted...and son of a bitch it was so damned good! Only with Roman, he thought, only with Roman would it be this good. Only Roman could have this from him! Smiling up at his lover he admitted he liked what he felt as he nodded.

"Yeah Ro, you know I like it, it's so fucking good with you." Roman gently kissed his lips, then the tip of his nose."You didn't think you would, but now with me, you do." Roman was grinning.

"Only you would've been able to made me want this Ro...there's something...I don't know how to say..." Shaking his head, he just couldn't figure out exactly what the hell he meant. The whole warm and wonderful sensations he was feeling were so new to him. What were they, besides incredible, fucking great and awesome sex? Oh damn the way his sweet spot was being rubbed! He was so close to cumming! He was almost ready to lose it and explode!

"My poor baby," Roman nuzzled his neck, "You can't put a name on it because you've never had anything like it, nothing ever this deep or intense before have you?" Dean shook his head a little confused save for the wonderful physical feelings which he understood perfectly.

"First you have to know and understand love, then you know when you have found your soul-mate. We're soul-mates baby boy, I know we are. That connection between us that you can feel, that's what proves it. You have to just relax, and let what we do happen and it will grow and be so fucking wonderful!"

Something was happening alright, Dean could only moan, as the sweet heat rose quickly. Gripping Roman's hand, his thighs squeezing on the bigger man's body as he moved faster.

"Ro, RO!" He grunted softly. "Gonna...gonna cum!" Oh god it was so intense! "Ro!"

"I know baby, I know, I feel it too, cumming with you!" The Samoan was starting to loose control, it was hurting a little, but as his sweet spot was being pummeled by his lover's monster cock, an intensity built up, rising higher and higher. It was almost electrical, he could almost feel the crackling of electricity in his body. With a violent shudder the intensity erupted. Both men at the same time screamed out the other man's name, clinging tightly to Dean at the last moment, Roman exploded inside of Dean at the same time Dean began to explode stream after stream of his vital fluid.

In the intensity of the violent climax Dean felt something surrounding him, a sensation he'd never felt, it was Roman, he was being held, warm, tight, close...close to Roman's heart. Their hearts were touching, their..souls..were touching. Oh God! Crying out the big man's name again as he felt the tears starting to fall. The Ohioan clung to his lover. The explosive physical release was nothing compared to what he felt emotionally. He was safe now, nothing could ever hurt him again, he was Roman's. Roman's was his, forever. He understood it now, They were soul-mates, Roman was right.

The entire act of sex, and yes he would admit, the bonding that occurred, it was exhausting, he felt himself collapsing back to the bed, so tired, so worn out. He felt like he was blacking out, He barely felt Roman rolling them both to hold him on top of his bigger body, He slipped into a deep sleep, safe in the arms of his Lover, his other half. Barely hearing Roman's telling him that he loved him, and would never let him go...

**Okay, there you go my readers who have been wanting this... now they have done the 'dirty deed' completely, both giving and taking. LOL. BTW, yes, there are more sex acts possible, as I was reminded, but more than these two have already done, won't be happening with them. It will get wild and crazy, and quite often and knowing these two, in many new and creative locations, just not any more kinkier than already has occurred. My muse has firmly put his foot down and zipped up his pants on that one, and I agreed. Thank you for reading, please review. Have a great day! :) xoxox! **


	19. Chapter 19

Dean woke slowly, groggy from his long nap, his shoulder throbbing slightly as he stretched. Strong arms were wrapped around him, hot lips caressed his neck, so damned nice... He smiled and looked over his shoulder. Gray eyes, soft with a loving look were watching him. Velvety lips caressed his and encouraged some sweet interactions. The caress of a big hand on his cheek made him move into the gesture. When their eyes met, he felt tingles running through him. More sweet kisses and Roman softly asked how he was feeling.

Admitting his shoulder was a little irritated, the admission was met with a knowing nod. Roman told him to stay in bed while he went for something. Leaving the room, his nude body moving gracefully, the big man was back shortly carrying a big glass of juice, a plate with a hearty snack and some medication he was late in taking because they had both fallen into a long heavy duty nap after making love. Roman asked if he wanted more than the snack, all Dean wanted was Roman though, and feeling his cheeks warm, said so!

After the meds kicked in and a leisurely shower together, Dean was lying in Roman's arms again, kissing and being kissed. Long Ebony hair draped around him, tickling his bare skin. He was feeling so cared for...so..loved. It was incredible to feel wrapped in this like...cocoon of great feelings, a bit different but awesome. This was definitely something he could get used to, and unless Roman was his love, probably wouldn't be able to live without...anymore.

As Roman lowered a deep, sweet kiss to his mouth, a big hand began to run down Dean's arm, across his belly and down his thigh. Dean's sleeping cock woke, eager to play. While in the shower, Roman had begun to prep himself for Dean having him a little later. The big man had been using lube on himself then slid the butt plug in to loosen himself up, it was sexiest thing Dean had seen yet from the big man! And then as if he was Superman with a will of steel, like he didn't have that damned thing rubbing his sweet spot, Roman continued to help him wash, staying calm, then got them to the bed to relax, and Dean's lower parts which had grown eager watching Roman, finally relaxed while they cuddled tenderly for a bit. Now, he was awake and demanding Roman's attention again.

Roman must have been looking at his traveling hand because he chuckled softly and gently took Dean's hardening organ in his fist and began to stroke him into full stiffness as soon as he began to twitch and swell this time instead of acting all calm and uninterested as he had in the shower. Dean sure didn't mind when he began to get felt out, other than his own hand, Roman's hand was the perfect touch to him. Nuzzling his neck, the big man asked if he was ready to play again. Laughing, Dean kissed the bearded jaw.

"Seriously Ro? I'm getting a hard-on in your hand...in record time!" A nip on his shoulder and his cock released and his balls squeezed silenced the blond.

"That mouth of yours gets you into trouble sometimes buddy, you better watch it!" A nip to the smaller man's neck made him shiver. "Better yet, put it to good use!" Roman rose up and gently pulling his lover forward by the hair, put Dean's face right at the level of his swelling heat. Dean licked his lips and didn't need to be told twice. Kissing the tip, running his tongue up the slit then around the fat crown, he sucked the growing girth into his mouth.

"That's it baby, suck that cock for me, get it nice and wet!" Slow thrusts as Roman moaned deeply stirred Dean up. Using his good hand to play with his partners heavy sac and what wouldn't fit in his mouth, Dean grinned around the abundance he was sucking on when he heard his lovers noises. "So good baby boy, so fucking good, yeah, that's it..." The big man talked dirty for a few minutes, telling him he wanted to ride him hard, he wanted that sweet hard cock of Dean's buried up deep inside him.

"And while I'm riding your cock baby, I'm gonna want your hand on me 'til I'm real close then I'm gonna have you suck me in. I wanna cum in that hot mouth of yours, feel you swallow all I've got then I'm gonna milk your cock for every drop you've got!" Moaning at the wicked pictures his partner painted, Dean took in as much as he could, but that damned thing grew so damned big so fast, his jaw began to hurt. Roman was moaning and thrusting slowly, loving it.

Luckily it only took a couple more minutes before the older man pulled back, leaning to kiss Dean's lips and thanking him for making him feel so good. Kissing his way down the Ohioan's body, until he got to his thighs, Roman separated then gently and slid between them, kissing up each from the knee until Dean was giggling and squirming from being tickled by the actions. Nuzzling around his balls, sucking one, then the other, while teasing the now dripping thickness in front of him, the Gray-eyed man kept at it until his lover was moaning and his head was snapping from side to side.

Rising up to lick up the dribbling pre-cum, Roman smiled around his lover's stiffness when Dean began to groan and ramble in his pleasure. As Roman slid a slicked up finger into stroke his sweet spot, Dean's reaction was very quick and very strong.

"God Almighty Ro! Killing me here. That's it Ro, so fucking good! Oh Goooooood!" Everything after that was guttural noises. When Dean arched up, Roman stopped the internal stimulation, he didn't want that shoulder damaged again, much less explaining how it got messed up this time. A couple more moments of sucking on Dean and it was time to slowly pull away. Rising up and straddling his lover, the big man kissed the pink pouting lips, sucking on the lower lip and tugging gently.

"I want you baby, want you bad, wanna feel you sliding in deep...you ready for it? You ready to let me ride you?" Dean moaned and nodded. God to feel like he did last time inside that tight ass...oh god yes! Roman removed the plug and after kissing Dean's lips one more time, kissed his cock gently and carefully rolled a condom on the smaller man. Gray eyes glittered as Roman looked at him. Slicking up his partner's sheathed organ as he whispered sweet things, the big Samoan encouraged him to just relax just enjoy what he was feeling. As Roman straddled his hips and grasped his aching tip Dean smiled.

"Liking what I'm feeling, and seeing. Damn Ro, how did I get so lucky to have you as mine?" An indulgent smile, a kiss on the lips and he was corrected.

"Both of us got lucky baby, it was in the fates, and it finally happened. We belong to each other now." Another kiss and Roman was pushing his entrance against Dean. Relaxing his body, he allowed the younger man to slowly and steadily slide in deep until he settled down onto his partners hips. Leaning to kiss Dean, Roman moaned softly as the younger man took hold of his stiffness and began a slow and firm stroke he changed to match the rhythm Roman made once he started moving. Hot, tight, and rippling around him, damn this was the best ever! Sticking out his tongue part way as he moved, Roman closed his eyes and nodded slightly. Oh yeah, he was loving this!

Neither spoke instructions or needed to ask the other to do something they wanted this time, it just happened. Beginning to rise and fall, Roman's long hair was trailing down his broad chest, looking so damned sexy as it flipped around, tickling Dean when he leaned down to kiss him. The tightness gripping him was so sweet. Unbelievably hot and grabbing at him, milking him...Oh God the ripples of delight were coursing through Dean making him shiver and moan Roman's name over and over.

It wasn't going to take him long before he unloaded into his lover at this rate, he said a prayer he could hold on long enough to help Roman get off. Luckily the friction of their bodies had stirred Roman up as strongly as Dean was and in minutes he was reaching for the younger man. Big thighs, strongly muscled and nightly hidden in Roman's loose black ring pants, were starting to shake, he could feel Roman's insides starting to pulse around him, a couple more rounds of bouncing on Dean's cock and he was grabbing himself and directing his thickness to his lover's mouth.

Dean opened his mouth and sucked in the throbbing length. The dripping head was starting to loose it's vital nectar. Bobbing just a few times on Roman, Dean heard the groan that came up from the big man's toes. He felt the shaking get almost violent for a second, then stream after stream of hot stickiness erupted into his mouth. Dean was moaning as he began to swallow the abundant load, big hands gripping the back of his head and supported him as Roman arched back, thrusting his hips, and finally crying out Dean's name as the last little shudder finished, the big man collapsed to sit briefly on his partner's lap.

Panting heavily, his long hair covering his face for a minute, until he raised a hand and flipped the ebony mass back. The big man smiled and kissing the ginger blond, he rubbed noses with him, pecked at his lips and face a couple of times while continuing to smile

"Damn baby that was incredible, thank you!" With another kiss Roman reached for his partners eager heat and re-seated it deeply within his body. Another peck on Dean's lip, and a caress to the younger man's sweaty cheek before bumping their heads together. Roman whispered to his lover.

"You're turn baby boy!" The Samoan grinned and began to gracefully rise and fall, twisting his hips and shifting around until Dean rolled his eyes, dropping back into the pillows moaning. "You're so beautiful when you're turned on and ready to cum. Let it go baby, cum, I'm ready for you."

Roman's words, his dick buried up that hot ass, his nipples pinched and scratching fingers running down his body, Oh god yes! This was so fucking intense! So damned good! Roman was giving him so much. God how he loved that man! Almost there, oh yeah! Just a couple more bounces, this was it... His balls were tightening up, oh God this was gonna be fucking explosive, he could feel it. Squeezing down tight on him, oh god...

"Ro! RO! Gonna...AGGGHHHH!" Dean howled and arched up, shuddering violently as he exploded. He felt Roman grab him, keeping him safe as he shook, then slowly relaxed, fighting to catch his breath. DAMN! He felt Roman beside him, wrapping his arms around him, holding him, tired, he was so tired now. He felt kisses all over and managed to raise his face and felt Roman's lips on his. This was so damned mind blowing!

Feeling completely boneless, in a daze, but happier than he had ever been, comfortable, sated...for the moment. The blue-eyed man sighed happily in the big arms that held him. Big hands caressed him gently as he lay lazily against his lover. Dozing off and on, not moving much other than to give and receive kisses, Dean mentally thanked the powers that be for the man beside him, and that he now knew without a doubt Roman was the one he'd spent a lifetime not believing would ever be there, because that stuff wasn't for real, so he had thought. Thank God he was wrong. Roman was the one, and he was there, holding him, loving him...

**Thank you for reading. Please review and have a great day! :) xoxox**


	20. Chapter 20

**Reviewers kindly note: Leaving a guest review that is nice or has constructive criticism, thank you. I wish I knew who you were. :) Leaving a review as a guest with questions leaves me no way to respond to you. Leaving a review that is obscene, nasty or just downright rude as a guest tells me you do not have the nerve to say whatever it is you have to say, to my face and therefore I consider it a coward's action. We are all adults here, if you do not like something I write, there are many other reading choices here. **

** To all reading, I hope your holiday season for whatever you celebrate, and how you do so, is filled with Happiness, Love and Joy! XOXOX :)**

Laying beside his big Samoan lover, Dean felt completely at peace and comfortable with everything for...Hell, probably the first time in his life. A strong hand slowly ran up and down his body gently, in a manner that made him feel lazy. Strands of long ebony hair were twined around his fingers. Feeling Roman moving to lean over him, Dean tilted his head to receive the kiss his lover's lips began. Slow and methodical, deepening the kiss as he drew his younger lover closer, the big man moaned softly as they let their tongues tangle slowly.

For maybe and hour they cuddled and kissed, it felt like sheer decadence. When Roman began to watch the clock off and on, it more than got Dean's attention and curiosity up a little. When he asked what Roman was waiting for he got a smile and said he had ordered them dinner, but he wouldn't say what, luckily it wasn't too long before Roman set him up comfortably in the pillows and told him to wait there. Roman got up, put on shorts and a t-shirt and headed out seconds later when the doorbell rang. Calling out asking what he wanted to drink with dinner, the big man said he would be there in just couple minutes.

When Roman returned he had turned a large plastic box top into a serving tray and on it were their bottled waters, and a Japanese dinner fit for a king! Sliding up beside Dean, the big man kissed him briefly before handing him his small bowl of Miso Soup to start with. Edamame and Tempura came next. Then things got interesting. There was only one pair of chopsticks on the tray, and Roman claimed them. Selecting a piece of luscious Salmon, he brought it to Dean's lips.

"Now baby you eat and enjoy, then after we finish we're gonna have a nice hot bath, and watch some movies." Feeling his face get warm, Dean took the morsel and enjoyed the decadent taste. Roman took a piece as well and fed them both until they were happily full of the good food. Feeding Dean, as he fed himself, kissing briefly now and then, Roman had his lover feeling so incredibly spoiled. For several minutes after they finished they snuggled and just relaxed, holding hands and kissing.

For the bath, Roman took off the hated brace and secured Dean's arm with a couple ace bandages. Then helping the smaller man into the tub, climbed in to sit behind him. It was a tight squeeze with their big bodies, but they managed. Careful of the bandages, Roman helped Dean wash his hair, then they soaked comfortably until the water cooled.

"You're getting me so damned spoiled Ro, I'm gonna get used to this and not want to go back to anything else." His laugh was stilled with strong teeth nibbling at his neck.

"You don't have to go back to anything else baby. This is just gonna keep getting better and better." A big hand rubbed across the dip in his abdomen, it was a comforting gesture. Laying back against the big chest with a sigh and felt Roman's leg move in a way that it caressed his leg, he was feeling so lazy and didn't want to move, however the water getting colder was a damned good incentive. So out they got, dried off and after carefully replacing the brace on him, Roman coaxed him into bed where they watched a couple movies on the computer.

Dozing a little during the two movies, Dean was wide awake when they ended. Roman kissed him sweetly and reminded him he needed to take his pills and went to get them. Watching the big body move around without anything blocking the view of it's nude glory he grinned. 'Mine, all mine'. Neither had dressed after the bath, they had just jumped into bed and snuggled under the warm covers. It was something he was already addicted too. Skin on skin, that was so unbelievably sexy, especially with Roman.

When Roman brought his meds he took them, a thought way too late in occurring filled Dean's mind.

"What's your family gonna think about us? Me being..us being..." Big arms wrapped around him.

"Partners? Lovers? Soul-mates?" Kisses caressed the ginger-blond's face. "In complete honesty baby, they know. My mom and dad saw it coming, they knew..." Dean felt his heart jump and he felt a moment of fear, panic...Then soft words penetrated the fear, calming him. "Of all people baby, they understand most, they know I've been searching for my lover, and hoped I would find my soul-mate. My mom was suspicious it was you for two years now. They are both completely FINE with it, now relax baby boy and don't worry about it!" Dean still couldn't help worrying a little but he did calm a great deal.

Roman seemed to read his mind, knowing him way too well, he knew Dean was still thinking about it as they got ready for bed. Looking out the window and watching lightning in the distance, Dean couldn't help but smile when Roman came up to hug him from behind. Turning to receive hot, sweet kisses, his good arm reaching to run down his lover's back, Dean felt a big hand reach to grab his ass and squeeze. Thinking his dick was asleep for the night a few minutes ago was a joke, it jumped, waking instantly at that wicked contact. Roman grinned as he felt his lover begin to swell against his thigh. Looking at his lover's eyes, Dean narrowed his own eyes. Roman was up to something.

"You did that to distract me!" A second grab and the big man nodded.

"Yes I did! I told you not to worry and relax, you're still running it through your head and worrying!" Pinning his younger lover to his chest Roman spoke softly. "I promise you baby boy, it's gonna be just fine, now relax and let me give you something to help you sleep real good!" Led to his bed and tucked in, Dean watched Roman undo his hair from the bun he'd put it in for their bath. Kissing his mouth wickedly, using the damned evil long tongue of his, Roman began to kiss around his mouth, then down his chin and neck, across his shoulders and chest, working his way down.

His fully alert and eager cock was waiting impatiently for that hot mouth to get closer and work its magic. Moaning loudly as he felt his balls cupped then massaged as his lover teased the tip of his throbbing heat with little teasing licks before progressing to long strokes of his tongue and hand. Cursing as he was teased, Dean seemed to amuse the big Samoan, who only grinned at the grumbles aimed at him. Instantaneously the teasing stopped and Roman sucked him in and began to drive him crazy with pleasure.

Roman made the act last as long as he could, stirring him up like crazy, teasing him until he was moaning and thrashing and then slowing down, making him calm. He was getting too damned good at that! Slow leisurely licks up his cock, teasing the slit on the underside, swirling his tongue around the fat and dripping head before sucking it in again, then the slow strokes down his thighs to start calming him. It was torture, sweet exquisite torture! Admittedly Dean loved every second of it! He just wouldn't have done so that very second.

Roman avoided any prostate stimulation until he was ready to drive Dean over the edge and make him cum. When he had finally driven him to begging and moaning for the third time he slowly slid in a long slicked digit to stroke Dean's sweet spot and grinned when he heard his name howled out his name over and over. Abundant streams of Dean's release were swallowed down by the older man as he sucked on his lover, humming slightly to increase the level of pleasure being felt.

Laying back sleepily, his breathing slowing down, Dean smiled and reached for the man that had made him feel so good. Kissing the big man, tasting himself in the kiss, he rubbed noses with Roman. The big man was calm, relaxed, even though he had seemed to not care to have his own release tonight. He felt totally at peace, Dean could feel it easily. Soul-mate, wow, was that how Roman always knew what he wanted and needed? How did he know Roman was cool with not getting off himself?

Roman was sure all was going to be okay with his parents, he was convinced it would be. Closing his eyes Dean let his worries fade. All of those concerns, that was later, right now he had a big warm body holding him, keeping him safe and loving him. Breathing in the raw scent of his lover he smiled. When he was aroused, it stirred him up more, when he was worried, it calmed him. When he was sleepy, Roman's scent made him feel safe and told him it was okay to sleep now.

The following morning, a drive out for Roman to go to the gym so Dean could ogle his beautiful strong body as it worked up a sweat. All while he pretended to be reading things on his phone before doing errands was a needed break from the captivity of the apartment for both men. A few fans asked for autographs and details on how Dean was hurt, and how he was doing, when he would return to action followed. They kept the answers generic and short, neither knowing what the company had said, if anything on the matter.

A long drive together ended with a little bit of grocery shopping to get them through the dinner tonight and breakfast tomorrow after which they would fly out and they would be on with the work week. Roman had done some laundry, Dean did a little bit more and they made plans for Dean to fly to Florida next week. A little nervous at the prospect of seeing Roman's parents, especially since Roman had apparently admitted to telling his mom they had gotten 'intimate.' Dean needed to be calmed down a lot with kisses and cuddling after finding that out.

Their peaceful Saturday night ended with a long bath together, then cuddling after a movie. Dean was feeling worlds better, the soreness in his shoulder was only an occasional dull ebbing throb. The confinement of his arm, he was convinced, was going to drive him completely insane. Roman had laughed when he said that and kissed him over and over until he calmed down and rested his cheek on the broad chest beside him.

"I owe you one after last night Ro," Dean yawned. "How come you didn't collect today?" A gentle kiss caressed his forehead.

"I'm getting off a lot mentally and emotionally now, it's just as good. Holding you, feeling you relax in my arms, knowing you feel safe, it's as powerful as a physical orgasm. Go to sleep now baby. We fly out tomorrow and you still need all the rest you can get." Long, gentle fingers stroked through his curls and soothed him into a peaceful sleep...breathing in the scent that touched his soul.

"Love you baby," Dean heard as he drifted off. Struggling against the sleep that was pulling him down, he tried to whisper back...

"Love you too..."

**Thank you for reading, please review. :) xoxox**


	21. Chapter 21

Waking sleepily to Roman's whispers and kisses half an hour before the alarm was going to go off, Dean was as cooperative as he could be considering how groggy he was, and how reluctant he was to leave his apartment today. Being alone with Roman the past few days was sheer heaven. Now he had to let others into the bubble they had been living in together and he didn't like it. Roman seemed to understand what he was thinking and was extra affectionate in the time they had alone together. Roman helped Dean pack for the next two weeks and they settled down to breakfast.

They spent a lot of time before they had to leave for their flight making out and just cuddling together. Dean found that he just couldn't resist stirring Roman up a little, running his hand over his partner's strong thighs and cupping the sleeping giant, teasing a little. With a grunt, Roman got ahold of Dean's hair, called him a smart-ass for deliberately rousing him when they didn't have much time to play and opening his shorts, gruffly demanded the smaller man finish what he started.

Dean was all too happy to comply and helped free the growing girth, kissing the damp head, swirling his tongue around the crown and then sucking the fat tip of Roman's cock into his mouth. Moaning happily as he began to bob, Dean shuddered in delight as his ass was groped by the big man. Swallowing down as much as he could, he watched the gray eyes he loved roll and the thick lips being licked by the tongue that had given him so much pleasure. Fondling the heavy sac below the throbbing behemoth, Dean grinned around the monster as Roman cursed and moaned.

"That's it baby boy, suck that cock for me! Oh fuck yeah!" Long fingers ran through Dean's hair, a gentle hand cradled his scalp, directing his younger lover in his actions as he worked on getting Roman off. From the constant comments Dean knew Roman was loving it, he was moaning and his head was thrashing from side to side. Dean could feel it would be over quickly, Roman was getting close real fast. He loved Dean sucking his dick, and Dean was more than happy to suck him off.

Swallowing quickly enough to not waste a drop of the salty, tangy fluid his mouth was quickly filled with, Dean smirked up at his lover, triumphant he'd managed to get his way and stir Roman up so quickly. The price of the teasing was finishing the job, no problem there. He'd do anything for the big man, anything, any time, any place, anywhere, and probably in any position. God how he loved that man! With a final groan of his name, Roman was done. Dean sat up, feeling good at making Roman feel good. He'd been so fucking good to him.

By the time they had to head out to the waiting taxi, Dean was calmer and was more or less ready to take on the week ahead. Inside the taxi they held hands discreetly, then exited at the airport, sunglasses and public attitude on, acting like nothing in the world bothered them. By the time he was on the jet, Dean felt like he was going to fall apart again. Roman had to keep whispering encouragements and kissing him when he could.

"What's got you so upset baby boy?" Roman nuzzled Dean's neck when he got a chance.

"What if that MRI on Wednesday shows things that...it's not healing or needs more surgery?" Biting on his fingernails Dean looked at Roman anxiously. Looking around quickly, Roman hugged him closely for a moment making him feel better instantly.

"Sh, sh now baby, now first thing, all that MRI can show so far is how the repair is holding up. Healing takes more time. If you need more surgery, we will cope. Now relax baby, I've got you!" A quick peck on the lips then Dean relaxed and was fine the rest of the trip. The rest of the journey to the arena went off even smoother, however once there he got antsy again. Well aware that some of the women, both staff and Divas were watching him with funny expressions, Dean was going to ask Roman if he noticed or knew what was going on when Paige bounced up to them. Hugging Roman then him, she rapidly clued them in.

"Just act like we're having a happy chat." She rapidly whispered. "Some of the girls are all stirred up because of Renee running her mouth. She's spreading vicious things about you Dean, Stephanie has just dragged her into her office for a bollocking but Renee's big mouth stirred up trouble and got tongues to wagging before that." Wrapping her arms around Dean and whispering to him to act like he was having a good time, Paige spilled all.

Paige would prove to be an incredible friend and ally for them. She frequently could be heard barking out what a nosy bunch of gossiping bitches they all were, and that the 'Brothers' wouldn't like hearing such gossip was going on about their private lives. They were both loving her dearly for her actions. She was aggressive in helping protect their romance, and it was seriously appreciated, well until she said they were so damned cute as a couple then Dean made a face and pouted at her teasing, Roman only laughed.

As for Renee, she was told to stay away from both Dean and Roman, others would be doing the interviews that were needed from them. The doctor looked over Dean's shoulder and said all was looking good so far. To give the man credit he never batted an eyelash over the love bites all over Dean's neck and shoulders. Roman sat quietly watching the examination, glancing at his phone from time to time, pretending to be not as concerned as he was, like he fooled anyone. As soon as they got to their locker room Dean found himself pinned to the closed door and was being felt out. Big hands squeezed at his ass and a hot mouth nuzzled his neck.

"Mmmm, been dying to get my hands all over you since we left Vegas baby boy!" Roman growled softly and pressed against him. Waves of something powerful rippled through Dean, the closeness of his lover and them being alone allowed something to happen he felt for the first time, it hadn't been quite like this before, but it was familiar, Roman being so close was a powerful calming balm.

"Something...powerful...Ro...I don't know what..." A gentle nuzzle to his neck made tingles run through him like crazy.

"Mmm hm. I think it's our growing bond as Soul-mates. We haven't been able to connect closely with each other too much today and we need to keep kind of close to make the bond grow stronger. We're like two magnets coming together now to heal any damage done by our not being close. We need to have some private time together, definitely more frequently while were still bonding." Roman murmured as he reached to lock the door and pull Dean into the shower area.

"C'mere baby, I want you naked even just for a few minutes." The older man helped his ginger-haired lover strip completely and stripped himself. Skin on skin, all Dean could think was...'Oh my god!' The sensations were powerful, sexy, and absolute paradise. The bigger bronzed body holding him in a tight hug. His cheek on the chest tattoo as big hands caressed his backside gently as he listened to the strong heartbeat that was as calming as a gentle massage that could lull him to sleep. Slowly kissing him gently at first, Roman made everything in his world all good.

Kissing the handsome Samoan back, reveling in the vibrations he was feeling, Dean was at complete ease when Roman told him it was time to get going with the night and then later they could get naked again at the hotel, if they didn't do it again here first. Watching Roman put on his black gear was so damned sexy. He was practically drooling as the tall man brushed out his hair and got ready to head to the ring. Dean went out for a promo and left the ring only after Roman and he did a fist bump.

Watching Roman's match from a backstage monitor Dean felt his anxiety level rise, he wanted to pace back and forth, yell, scream and run out and stop things that were being done that could hurt Roman. Chair shots to Roman's back from Seth and Randy almost had him breaking his promise to stay away from any and all ring action that could possible injure him worse. He was in the locker room pacing when Roman came back in, limping and looking for Dean.

Suddenly in the arms of his Superman, Dean felt himself shaking as he whispered it had damn near killed him to stay back here and not go help. Roman kissed him all over his face, smiling and thanking him for honoring his word.

"I know it was hard for you baby, but it means the world to me to have you stay safe." A deep sweet kiss landed on his lips, getting wilder and more wicked by the second. Struggling to undo Roman's vest, Dean moaned as their tongues tangled, so sweet...so perfect. He needed to feel more skin on skin...right NOW! Roman was happy to give into his need. Clothing fell away from both men until both were completely nude for the second time that night in the locker room, taking Dean by the hand Roman led him to the shower and as he had before held him for a couple minutes, gently, quiet, infusing his partner with his own serenity.

Dean was agitated by the marks on Roman's back but gladly participated in carefully washing the broad expanse and applying a calming cream to the damaged skin when they had dried off. Roman washed Dean's hair and then his own, looking like an exotic God in all his water drenched glory. Thinking about how beautiful the big man was only made Dean frisky, something that made Roman smile when he felt the stirring of Dean's eager body against his as they cuddled in the hot spray of the shower.

"Damn baby! You are one serious horn-dog!" A big hand grasped his growing heat.

"Yeah, one horny hound for sure!"

"Your fault! I've never been this horny for anyone but you before. It's all your fault you sexy bastard!" Starting to stroke gently, Roman had Dean moaning from the get go.

"Want me to go down baby boy?" Nibbling over the wet shoulder, grinning as the younger man shivered and whimpered, he looked surprised when he saw a shake of the head.

"Not this time, just hold me, use your hand...please. I'm afraid I'll scream loud as hell if you suck on me." Chuckling, Roman embraced his lover and tucking Dean's head against the crook of his neck, began to lovingly help his lover to his pleasure. Roman always knew what was needed. A firm grip or gently, faster or slower. Thrusting harder into the hand had him moaning and feeling so damned good. Dean was quickly moaning Roman's name out in a soft chant, over and over. So damned good, Roman was gonna have him blowing his load any minute!

"Ro! Need something..uh...I don't know..." A big hand slid down between his ass cheeks. Oh yeah! He felt a smile bloom on his face and nodded.

"Like this?" Roman's voice was a purr. Dean nodded again and rubbed against Roman as he began to feel a big finger probing as he was stroked.

"Y..yeah, that...that's good!" A strangled noise escaped him.

"Spread your legs more." The husky voice was quickly obeyed, and a long digit was sliding in and.. oh GOD!" Stiffening as the sharp stab of pleasure made Dean bite his lip moaning. Roman nipped his ear and whispered the words that finished him off. "I think I'm gonna get you back to the hotel, bend you over, spank you until your cheeks are blazing red and fuck this sweet ass of yours over and over!" Gasping as his climax caught him by surprise, Dean exploded with stream after stream of pearly release. Roman kept up a rapid hand motion until there was nothing left to expel, then kept him from collapsing in the shower stall.

Thirty minutes later, sleepy and just wanting to go to bed, Dean quietly followed Roman to the car that would get them to the Hotel, Hunter questioned Dean's grogginess and accepted the truthful reply that he had just woken up and wasn't quite 'with it' yet. Roman got him safely to the room they would spend the night in with them managing to avoid any unpleasant interactions of any kind, all Diva's having been silenced in their gossiping for the moment by Paige. No one else said a thing, all was good. Closing the door behind them, Roman looked positively wicked.

"Now lover, about what I said earlier..."

**Thank you for reading, please review. :) xoxox**


	22. Chapter 22

Dean felt his heart jump as Roman hinted at promised wicked playtime with an incredibly naughty look on his face. All weariness faded away quickly. Although being reminded of earlier was exciting mentally, Dean's lower half was still dead asleep, at least for the moment or so he thought. Watching the big man however as he slid off his jacket, then pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside, moving slowly and in a very sexy manner. Dean felt his mouth water and his dick twitch. The broad expanse of bronze flesh with the proud tattooed proclamation of his heritage, demanded to be looked over, and touched, the nipples kissed.

Feeling his feet moving, Dean walked toward his lover, looking him over from head to toe, licking his suddenly dry lips, he noticed that Roman smirked as he approached and reached to help him take off his leather jacket, then reached to firmly grab his ass.

"I want some of this ass." Roman murmured, pulling Dean up against him. As he automatically rested his cheek on the big chest feeling a quickly growing stiffness against his belly, Dean took in Roman's wicked and naturally sexy scent mixed with a light scent he had put on. Damn that was just so...Roman! Super sexy, exotic with maybe a woodsy-spicy addition to the light musk smell, it was stirring him quickly. Roman rubbed against his younger lover, and nipped at his throat.

"You gonna let me fuck that ass and fill it up with everything I got? Hmm baby boy?" Oh God! Groaning loudly at the suggestion, Dean nodded. Anything, anything Roman wanted, any way he wanted it, Dean would let him have it. Kissing the bare skin of his chest that was touching his cheek, licking at it a little, tracing the design on it with kisses then his tongue, he felt his ass groped and kneaded for a few minutes. When the big hands slid around to undo his jeans and push them down, The ginger-blond moved to assist. Once the jeans were kicked off his boxer-briefs were peeled away to leave him nude save for the hated sling on his arm.

Roman's eyes raked him over, the big man nodded with a slight grin. When Dean reached for his lover's belt he got a nod and another smile. Unbuckled and unzipped, Roman's jean's came off quickly. With a whimper Dean realized Roman had gone commando underneath them and was now as nude as he was. The big man's stiffness, dark and engorged, poked at his belly, the tip crowned with a little pearl of pre-cum. Fixating on the pearl, Dean dropped to his knees and grabbed the throbbing staff, leading the fat tip to his mouth.

A little salty in taste with an edge of bitter tang, the tiny bit was only the beginning of what he would be taking into his body tonight. Circling the fat crown with his tongue a few times before running his tongue up the little slit and nibbling down and back up the fat ridge on the bottom, Dean was being rewarded with noises of pleasure and a hand that rubbed the back of his head, playing with his hair as the big hips began to slowly thrust. The more noise Roman made, the happier he was feeling.

Sucking the mammoth organ in as deep as he could, Dean bobbed on it, caressing the heavy sac behind it, squeezing now and then, grinning at the deepening of the moans from above him as he did. Roman apparently was liking what he was feeling a little too much because he had to pull away with a grunt, mumbling as much as he was loving Dean's mouth, it was his ass he wanted to fill with his cum.

Heading for the bathroom, he returned with a couple towels and spread them out on the bed. Digging out the small bag he had designated as the 'toy bag', Roman extracted a bottle of lube, and motioned Dean to the bed. Using pillows from both beds and propping his lover carefully, Roman had the younger man on his knees, bent over, with his ass in the air in no time. The healing shoulder was protected and he was ready to play. Putting his hand on the well rounded cheek, the 'Ambooty' as the fan girls had nicknamed Dean's cute and curvy ass, Roman spread his hand wide and ran it over the rounded globe. Running his hands over both sides he felt out the plump flesh and strong thighs.

"Love this body here, this hot, sweet ass...Gonna be fucking it hard in a few minutes!" The sexy growl from Roman went straight to Dean's cock, and in no time at all he went from almost dripping to dribbling constantly. That big hand of his lover grabbed his cock and squeezed it hard by the base of the shaft and stroked it back and forth a couple of times. Fuck that was good! Moaning shamelessly and shivering at the delicious contact, Dean moaned for more. Instead of a hot hand on his cock, he got a firm slap on his ass, making him jump and grumble that a spanking wasn't what he had in mind as he started to rise up. A big hand stopped him from moving.

"Oh you fucking love it!" Roman smacked his other cheek. "I tell you what you're gonna do baby boy, you're gonna take this spanking, you're gonna take whatever prep I do to you, then you're gonna take every inch of my cock right up this ass!" Moaning loudly with a wild shiver, Dean could almost see the smirk on Roman's face. A third hard smack landed on him, then a cold trickle of oil hit him at the top of his crack and slid down between his cheeks, sliding over his balls and a little landed on his inner thigh making his eyes roll. One more hard smack and a long digit began to probe around his sensitive lower opening. Firmly but in a tone that calmed him, Roman told him to relax, and breath slowly.

Sliding in partway slowly and retreating at the same pace, coating him with the oil as it went, Roman slid more and more of the finger into his partner. That first brush of the prostate sent shivers down Dean's spine and a moan from his lips. An evil chuckle from Roman and he began to thrust that finger in, stroke his lover's prostate and retreat. Several rounds of that and he was slipping a second finger in and doing the same thing, slowly starting to spread the fingers out, helping the tender flesh stretch.

Dean had ripples of delight coursing through him, his cock was throbbing wildly and making a puddle below him and he wasn't even close to cumming yet! Roman began to slide the third finger in, bringing a grunt from Dean and a furrowed forehead.

"Relax your body and breath baby boy, slowly, relax, just think how good you're gonna feel with my cock inside you. That's it baby that's it." Nipping the nearest ass cheek Roman soothed the Ohioan into laying calmly as three fingers began to fuck his ass, using more and more lube stretching him, teasing his prostate and backing off until Dean let rip with a few choice words.

Sliding his fingers out and smacking Dean's ass a couple more times while firmly ordering him to stay still, Roman grabbed his hair and held tight. For all his complaining and swearing Dean was not fighting the actions or trying to stop him at all. Working three fingers back into his smaller partner, making sure he was stretching him well, Roman picked up a condom and rolled it on his eager stiffness and stroked a liberal amount of lube on it, then added some more to the entrance he was about to breach.

Moving between the spread thighs of his lover and leaning over him, rubbing the ass below him with his cock, sliding it between the cheeks reddened from the mild spanking Roman humped at him a couple times stirring his lover up. Dean was starting to squirm and had to be reminded to be careful. He couldn't help it so Roman had to try to keep an eyes on him, and keep him safe, no matter what he pulled! Roman had been stroking his cock and his sweet spot so deliciously and then stopped cold to slick himself up. Dean wanted more, lots more, and he wanted it NOW!

"Aw for fuck's sake Ro, are you gonna fuck me or not?" Yelping as both cheeks got smacked, Dean settled as he felt the huge tip, all fat, throbbing and lubed up, pushing against him. Closing his eyes and breathing slowly as tingles of pain stabbed at him, he felt the discomfort for a couple of moments, then with a 'popping' like sensation, Roman was in. Pushing very slowly and steadily, crooning softly to him, stroking him from his ribs to his thighs, stroking his hips, The big Samoan moved slowly until he was balls deep in his younger partner.

Wrapping his body around Dean's, Roman slowly and carefully began to move. Holding his right arm around Dean's slender waist, Roman used his left to help support them both. Slowly moving as he felt the Ginger-blond beginning to relax. Roman nibbled and bit at the shoulder below him. When the intense pressure of that monster cock entering eased up, Dean relaxed and felt the gentle thrusts starting. Prickles of pleasure as his prostate was stroked made him moan in delight.

"How you doing baby boy?" The big man's purr in him ear made Dean turn to kiss the bearded jawline nodding. For a couple of minutes Roman moved very carefully, allowing his partner time to adjust and start feeling the loving. When he began to move against Roman, Dean felt the older man began to put more into his movements. He wasn't just taking that big dick passively, he was moving to meet it.

Starting to experiment by squeezing down on Roman, Dean found it too much to take at first. With a grunt he began to try again, but slower, in smaller fractions of time he found that worked real good and teased his prostate in a fantastic way, greatly increasing the pleasure. Big hips eagerly moved at him, driving the behemoth deep within him, before his squeezing down made Roman get really loud and get wilder. It worked out wonderfully well for both of them.

In minutes the slapping of bodies coming together filled the room. Roman's long hair had slipped loose of the knot he had it up in and the ebony mass tumbled all over Dean's shoulder's, tickling him as Roman moved.

"Love you baby boy, love being inside you. So hot and tight! No pussy was ever half this sweet! I swear it baby, I'm yours, You're mine! We'll be together forever! No one will ever become between us!" Groaning as the big man's words, his dick rubbing Dean's prostate and his hand beginning to stroke him hard, it was an instantaneous explosive overload. Dean screamed Roman's name into the pillow as wave after wild wave slammed into him. Roman groaned his name loudly, and began to pound his ass hard! The big man rambled about Dean being the best he'd had in everything sexually, ever!

"That's so fucking sweet baby! You're so damned tight and hot, feels like a glove, stroking me and rubbing perfectly!" Riding the intense orgasmic waves as he exploded all over Roman's hand and the towel below him, Dean felt like he was going to black out from the intensity, he felt dizzy, he was being pounded so hard. Fresh bursts of cum exploded from him, it was too much pleasure! Roman was groaning that he was cumming too. Oh God! Wild shudders tore through Dean again as he grew real dizzy.

Aware that he had almost passed out but not completely, Dean was able to nod and mumble in response to Roman's talking to him and cuddling him. The wild loving, the meds he was on and not enough to eat earlier had no doubt caused the younger man's dizziness. Ordering dinner and some snacks from room service, the two showered then climbed in bed for some cuddle time before sleeping. Kissing and nuzzling as they grew sleepier, neither noticed Dean's phone light up in a call coming in. Three more times it lit up, but on silence, it went unnoticed as the lovers slept soundly in each others arms.

**Thank you for reading. Please review. :) xoxox**


	23. Chapter 23

**Warning to my readers, there will be hateful things done in the next couple chapters in attempts to separate our favorite lovers. I have done my best to keep this from getting too brutal. It did get ugly though. There is pain, anguish and vile statements inside...there is also comfort and love.**

Waking the next morning a good half an hour before the alarm went off, Dean stretched as best he could and looked over the beautiful body laying beside him. Slowly stirring, the bronzed body began to move, muscles stretching and flexing under the tattooed skin. Damn that man was so beautiful! How in the Hell did he get so lucky? Grey eyes opened and looked into his and Dean felt a silly grin light his face as he felt a flutter in his belly. Pulled into a sweet kiss, he thought about that Soul-mates thing, it was real, it had to be. There was something between he and Roman, something deep, without any words to describe it.

Roman's hands wandered over his backside as they kissed, Squeezing at his ass, rubbing his back and around the parts of his shoulder that was undamaged. His arm was pinned so that his own hand could only run down a small bit of Roman's chest and belly. The sexy smell of his lover was all around him, and in the depths of his being, even to his bones, damn he was getting to be a mushy sort all of a sudden. Roman swatted his ass gently and said they should probably get up and get going.

Clambering out of bed, the tall ginger-blond noticed as he headed to the bathroom that his phone was flashing. Returning from taking care of his business he reached for the device. 4 calls came in after he had gone to bed and he looked to see who he missed.

"Hm, strange," he muttered looking at the call log. 2 calls, 2 numbers, neither he recognized. Roman looked over his shoulder, nuzzling his neck gently and sliding an arm around him.

"What baby?"

"After we went to bed I got four calls from two numbers, two of one, then the other. Weird, I don't know those numbers, or the area codes." Roman looked over and guessed it could be a wrong number. Flipping the phone to the side he reached for his clothing and once he found where it landed after last night he started to pull the various pieces on.

"No!" Roman laughed. "You were wearing that last night! Pick something out of your case."

"Why not Ro? I just wore them for like an hour, then you tore them off of me?" Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, the big man said it would like he slept in his clothes, or he didn't care enough to wear clean clothes. With a pout and a grumble Dean threw his outfit from last night into his case then fished out another, then stomped around when told to fold the clothes from yesterday. He was about to open his mouth and let a grumpy reply fly when his phone lit up, it was one of the two numbers, he frowned a reached for it.

"Hello?" there was no response. He repeated the greeting and asked who was there. He barely heard a breath, it sounded like a woman. Then the line went dead. Staring at the phone with his face scowling and his forehead wrinkled, Dean looked at Roman.

"I heard a woman breathe and then the line went dead, she didn't say anything." Roman frowned and glanced at it. Rubbing at Dean's back gently he suggested they get themselves going to breakfast. Nibbling at his neck and making him moan in delight, he couldn't help but think that Roman was so good at making things better! A big hand squeezed at his ass and ran down his thigh.

"Come on baby boy, get your ass in gear, I'm hungry and I bet you are too." Roman nuzzled his neck and helped him get dressed in fresh clothes and made sure everything was packed. Forgetting the weird call, Dean enjoyed his breakfast and listened as Roman read some e-mails from back home off of his phone, laughing at some of the really funny things that were going on. Back at the car, that was when thoughts of the call came back. As Roman began to drive Dean noticed the three calls he had missed. Frowning, he immediately drew his partner's attention.

"What?" Dean made a face and shook his head.

"Got more calls, one from that first number, two from the second." Roman grumbled something unintelligible and then said when they got to the next city he was going to block the numbers on Dean's phone if that crap kept up, and it did. Every half hour or so Dean's phone rang, twice on one number, twice on the second. If he answered it all he hear was nothing or an occasional breath from a woman, he hung up quicker and quicker. The last time he answered, Roman roared out a couple choice obscenities at the person calling and told Dean to hang up.

Pulling over as soon as he could, the Samoan reached for the younger man's phone and tapped a few things then handed it back, grumbling that the numbers were blocked now. Dean laughed saying he had thought Roman was going to throw it out the window or something. At the frown Dean got, he pouted, pursed his lips and grinned that his plan to get a kiss worked. Deliciously that hot mouth covered his, a big arm surrounded him and they had a brief heated kiss. Tongues delving deeply and tangling fr a few moments before they had to pull apart and continue on.

The rest of the drive was peaceful except for Dean's libido acting up. A glance at Roman, seeing his bronze thigh, thickly muscled peeking from his shorts on the seat and he was thinking dirty thoughts. Licking his lips he was suddenly thinking of those strong thighs on either side of his head as he swallowed down that monster cock of his lovers. His own cock was twitching in a heartbeat, and with a soft moan reached to palm the immediate swelling in his own shorts. Roman turned his head and laughed softly.

"Damn baby, what the hell?" A big hand reached over to help rub him sweetly. "You're a freaking horn dog baby boy!" Enjoying the added hand helping him feel shivers of delight, Dean could only moan for a minute. Looking at his partner he managed a naughty smile.

"Can't help it! I look at you, want you, need you." Reaching for his jacket, Dean covered his lap, lowered his seat and reached to unzip his fly. God he was aching so quick! A big hand smacked his own hand away and wrapped around him, beginning to stroke slowly at first.

"Oh God Ro!" The deep moan escaped him, perfect, it was fucking perfect! "All I can think is I wanna suck you off!" Groaning, the older man shook his head and began to work Dean's aching cock faster. Oh God his touch was always perfect!

"Your going to get us into a wreck you sex fiend! NO! Now be a good boy and behave while I help you out here. You're gonna wear this thing out! I was hoping on riding it a little later but you're not gonna have any left for me if you can't learn to get this bad boy under control." The thought of Roman riding him made him groan and promise he'd have something for him later when he wanted it. Reaching for some napkins Roman had tucked in his bag earlier Dean caught his explosive release.

With a heavy sigh, Dean looked adoringly at Roman and eagerly accepted his kisses, thanking him as he sorted himself out. Feeling calmer and totally relaxed now he was able to completely focus when they got in to town and had to do an interview together. When they reached the arena Roman immediately saw something and was grumbling about 'nosy bitches' and would not explain what he had meant. Finding their locker room they dropped off their things and went to check on what was going on.

As usual upon checking in each person had been handed a folded paper with their name on it, their 'script' for the night. Dean flipped his open, noticing that he would be on commentary and a couple 'suggestions' on angles was hand written in, then he felt the color drain from his face, a small scribble in pencil was at the bottom of the page.

'Your a sick fuck! You left a gem of a woman for what...? To be ass-fucking with your 'BROTHER'? Swallowing hard he thought he was going to be sick. Without saying anything to Roman he acted as un-bothered as he could manage and headed for the locker room. Leaning against the wall, fighting the urge to cry, he felt himself slide down to land hard on the floor, fear coursing through him. Who had written that? What had they seen? What did they know? Roman was suddenly beside him, looking very worried. Numbness had taken over Dean and he couldn't respond. Suddenly Hunter was in there with them.

"Roman? Something wrong?" Roman wasn't paying attention to Hunter, he was saying Dean's name, snapping his fingers in front of his face. It was over, of course it was, nothing good ever lasted for him.

"I don't know what happened to him, he was standing right next to me looking at his sheet then he looked real sick and walked away, I found him like this!" Both men were saying his name. Shit, he'd be on his own again tonight. He could feel his heart breaking. He needed Roman to help him, to..be...his lover, his soulmate. Soulmate, how quick that falls apart. The paper he was clutching, now crumpled in his hand was gently pried away.

Sheer fury was instantaneous in Roman and a string of profane words Dean didn't even think Roman had ever spoken before they ripped from his mouth. He showed Hunter the paper, The numbness wore off in a flash and he felt something rising in his throat as his boss looked over the paper frowning. Waves of nausea tore through Dean and he scrambled up to get himself to the toilet or a trash can before he puked everywhere. Oh God! Roman and his boss had now seen..THAT!

He could feel sharp pains ripping through his body. He would loose the only person he loved, and his job, now hurt, he couldn't work anywhere...waves tore through him and the coffee and cookies he'd eaten at the radio station came up. He could hear angry words from Roman and Hunter and felt himself heaving again. Tears filled his eyes, a bitterness rose. This is why he didn't believe in love, it was a worthless emotion that only ever caused him pain. Trying to pull himself together, he steeled himself for what waited for him, he could've believe that all he wanted was to just cry until he stopped feeling.

When he stepped out of the stall, Roman was standing, patiently waiting, a wet cloth in his hand and a bottle of water. Mumbling a thanks, Dean washed up, feeling a hot hand rubbing his back gently. When he stood to look at Roman he saw Hunter still here. He felt sick again. Roman pulled him into his arms and held him tight and whispered to him.

"It's okay baby, just relax. We'll get through this. Hunter's going to find out who wrote that, AND about the calls." Pulling back and looking up at his lover, feeling so much fear and anguish, he wanted so bad to be calmed, and held. Hunter took a step forward and spoke quietly.

"Personally I don't give a shit what you to do together or apart. You both maintain high levels of privacy and discretion. The company doesn't really want to see either conventional or 'non conventional' relationships out and blatant to the world if there is any possibility they could foul up a story line. This is absolute bullshit and hateful. There are so many performers here and many that are gay or bi-sexual, plus we have god knows how many cultures and religions in the entirety of the company and there is zero tolerance for ANY hate behavior. This will be looked into, I promise!"

Hunter had the full 'air of authority' going and promised a resolution. He told Dean to relax for a bit, talk a walk, go get something to eat or drink when he was able to, and stop letting this get to him. When the person behind it was found, they would be punished to the very fullest extent of the law. Patting his good shoulder as he remained in Roman's arms, blushing now when told they made a great couple, he was told to remember the angles to use when he went out for commentary.

Hunter left the room, closing the door and Dean felt his head pushed to Roman's shoulder. Rubbing his back, making him relax and the pain ebb away. Soft croons of love and reassurance made the tears he held back explode and he broke. For several minutes tears poured until he sniffled and hiccuped the last of the pain that had been released and was fading. Roman rocked them gently, constantly reassuring him as he sobbed out his fears.

"I am NEVER gonna leave you baby, you're my soul." Roman wiped his face and kissed him all over, It's okay we'll get through this." Bumping foreheads with the younger man, he kissed him some more and coaxed him to relax with his head in Roman's lap, big arms holding him securely until he was completely calm again and ready to leave the room.

As they walked around, talking quietly to one another, Dean became aware of Roman constantly looking around, every now and then he would glare at someone. They had a light dinner and Roman worked out while Dean wrote down everything about the situation with the phones like Roman asked him to do. When they got back to the locker room Dean watched Roman shower then dress with serious appreciation for that hot body. If the big man wanted to ride his cock later...his cock would be happy to oblige!

With a huge pop Dean stormed down to the ring and ran his mouth as he was supposed to do, then went down to sit next to JBL until his lover stormed the ring. Grinning and eager to watch the match he realized his mouth was dry and reached for the gum he'd put in his pocket. What the? A piece of paper folded up was in between he and his gum, extracting both he offered the others some gum while he glanced at the paper to see what he had left in his pocket.

The roar of the music introducing the man facing Roman provided a momentary distraction for the others. Opening the note he felt sick again. FUCK! Another one! In his damned jacket! Shit! When they were out walking someone had to have slipped it in, it wasn't there an hour ago! JBL startled him and he had to ask him to repeat what he'd said, blustering through for a moment until he recovered. Cramming the note back in his pocket he put on his game face and plowed through the commentary. Hunter's voice through the headphones was telling him he did good.

Roman and he walked back to the backstage like nothing happened, high-fiving fans, signing things, smiling for pictures, all was good until they cleared the Gorilla position and were off to the side, Hunter approached.

"Dean, I saw that! What happened? Hunter approached him at the same time Roman took a stance, the look on his face sat all, he had seen it too.

"I, I um.. I left my jacket in the locker room earlier and didn't think nothing of it until I was out there and stuck my hand in my pocket for some gum. I found this..." His hand shook as he pulled out another note, it was the same writing as in the last note, and in pencil with a vulgar sketch of an ass taking a cock.

'Your a Fucking FA**OT! Do you take it? Or does the Big guy? Or both? I never figured you for someone who would suck dick!'

Hunter and Roman were livid, Dean felt sick again. Calmly telling Roman to take Dean to the hotel as soon as he could. Hunter said he would talk to them later. A gentle hand on his shoulder and a soothing voice from the C.O.O. Telling him that they WOULD find out who was playing these shit games and deal with them was only slightly comforting.

Roman and he left as quickly as they could and after a few minutes with the fans that were waiting and screaming for them, quickly headed to the hotel. In the elevator Roman asked if he wanted to call room service. Dean shook his head. Food was the farthest thing from his mind. The thought of eating almost made him sick. Opening the door and finding a piece of paper on the floor almost made him hurl immediately. Roman picked it up and let up a nasty snarl and called hotel security immediately. He gave his name, the room number and demanded a copy of the security tape. His words chilled he was distracted on the phone Dean snagged the paper and frowned. Who was this sick fuck?

'You ass fuckers should have your own dicks cut off and shoved down your throats! You are all sick and should die if you can't be normal and fuck only women!' Roman slammed the phone down then used his cell phone to call Hunter and tell him they found the worst note yet in the hotel room, slipped under the door, and that he had demanded a copy of the security tape.

Hunter himself came to retrieve the note. Dean kept washing his face over and over, trying to calm down. Roman dragged him out of the bathroom several minutes later, took away his phone, set both phones to charge and wrapped is arms around Dean.

"Right now, here, together, the rest of the world does NOT exist! It is just you and I baby. Now, look at me..eye to eye!" Roman swatted his ass when he didn't look up. Now gray eyes met his, gentle lips connected in a tender kiss. "It's just you and me baby boy." Big hands groped his ass. "You and I are gonna get some seriously earth moving loving going on right now." When Roman reached to cup his crotch, any thoughts he could have formed about this being a bad moment went right out the window That hand connected and his cock started twitching. His voice shook a little, but it steadied after a moment.

"Bring it on big man!" A volcanic grade of hot in the kiss that landed on his mouth made him shiver... and the moaning began...

** Thank you for reading, please review :) xoxox**


	24. Chapter 24

Dean found himself shoved against the wall almost instantly and a very aggressive Roman plundering his mouth with his kisses and began pulling at his clothing, making pieces drop right and left. Roman's touch excited him like no other with small touches, this was driving him nuts! Stripping Dean down as he pulled his own clothing off, Roman had them both nude in moments. Rubbing Dean's slowly swelling stiffness Roman ran the tip of his tongue up Dean's throat and whispered in a wicked tone to him.

"You promised you'd have something left for me to play with tonight baby." Groaning and nodding, Dean grinned, twinges of excitement rippled through him and he thrust into the hand that rubbed at him. The added pressure from the big hand encouraged his quick reaction.

"I promised if you wanted something I'd have it Ro." His voice sounded rough as Roman grinned and looked down at the part of his lover's body he was now stroking and nodded approvingly.

"Very nice baby boy, just what I did want. Now I tell you what. I want me a taste of that hot sweet cock of yours, I'm gonna suck it down, then your gonna be a good boy and lay back and let me ride you until we both cum." Groaning loudly, the younger man rolled his eyes and bit his lip as his lover dropped to his knees in front of him and a delicious sweet sensation of Roman's tongue swirling around the head of his cock a couple times before that hot mouth sucked in his cock as far as he could and damn near dropped Dean to _his_ knees.

"Awww Fuck Ro!" He groaned "Gonna make me cum too quick!" Pulling back the big man sat on his heels with glittering eyes.

"We can't have that now can we?" Rising up, kissing Dean's lips then nipping the bottom one, Roman stood and after grabbing a towel to put down, grabbed the bag of bed time goodies. Motioning Dean to follow him to the bed Roman pulled out something from the bag and knelt to suck on Dean for a couple more moments. A delicious sucking made him feel like he was in heaven, and suddenly there was something tied firmly around him. Startled, Dean looked down and found a strap secured around his tender areas.

With a strangled noise he shook his head with a slight smirk. Roman was damn serious about having his fun! Dean almost laughed. That pushy Fucker leashed me with a cock ring! The ginger-blond looked at his partner as he rose, not protesting the actions of the older man. This last day had been hell on his nerves, Roman was the only thing keeping him remotely calm, and he was constantly doing his best to keep him happy. Then there was also all he did for him daily, helping him dress, shower, just caring for him. (Not that he needed to, but the attention was incredible!)

If this was what Roman wanted...game on! A hot and sexy kiss landed on his mouth, his cock was stroked a little more and then he was helped to stretch out on the bed. Hot hands ran up and down his body in a wonderful way, hitting all the spots he was discovering how much he liked having touched. A sharp pinch at his nipple had him moaning like a little bitch, squirming around and making Roman grin at his responses. Kissing up and down his body, licking and then nipping at him, Roman had to be loving that he was getting to wildly excited.

Roman brought out some lube and handed it to his blue eyed lover. Climbing up beside him, his own cock swollen to full size, he murmured a request to help get him ready. Dean was happy to comply. Moving so he straddled Deans chest, the raven haired man's thighs were well spread and access to where Dean's cock was soon to be was very easy to reach. Easier to reach than that was that behemoth of a cock. Practically in his face, it begged to be sucked down. Teasing the damp tip with a kiss and a couple licks, Dean relaxed his throat and slowly took in as much as he could without choking.

The moan from Roman was so damned sexy, his long hair was loose and trailing all around. Those luscious thick lips, the smoldering gray eyes that were starting to roll back as Roman was feeling real good. A strong hand ran through his hair and soft whispers encouraged his efforts. Getting the lube open he slid his hand up between those thick thighs, Dean found the little pucker that immediately relaxed and allowed him to liberally apply lube around, then inside of it.

"Mmmm, yeah baby, that's perfect. So damned good feeling you sucking my cock and getting me ready." Roman's moans made him moan, driving the older man into pushing himself onto his lover's long digit as it probed and lubed his entrance. A second finger and then the third were taken as easily and Roman was working himself in Dean's mouth and on his fingers, biting his tongue and moaning louder. The behemoth was dribbling pre-cum and twitching a little, so the big man pulled back from his lover's mouth.

"So damned good baby, almost too good, you're gonna have me coming too soon." Cheeky, Dean suggested a cock ring for Roman as well and got an evil smirk. The older man tortured him by carefully opening a condom and rolling it on him with agonizingly slowness. He laughed at Dean's curse and swatted his hip. "I'm ready smart ass! Gimme the lube!" Dean pouted and handed Roman the tube so the big man could stroke a good amount of the slippery substance on him. Tossing the tube aside then moving downward on his body, the Samoan God of a man positioned himself, grasping the fat tip of Dean's cock, he locked eyes with his lover then slowly sank down, impaling himself on the Ohioan.

Both men let out lusty moans, one from being filled so perfectly, the other for being balls deep in a wicked heat that held him tight. Rising slowly once he adjusted to the girth within him and beginning to fall in a way that his sweet spot was rubbed deliciously by his partner, Roman groaned then leaned to kiss the plump lips that begged for his kisses. As Roman began to ride him, Dean grabbed the fat throbbing organ that bounced with his lovers actions and began to stroke him in sync with what he was feeling in the rise and fall of that heated vise he was held tight in.

Roman was so lost in the pleasure of the act he was almost acting shamelessly. Rising and falling quicker and quicker, his head thrown back as he bit his lip, stifling his moans a little as he moved his head side to side, that long silky hair teasing Dean's thighs. Roman's hands wandered the younger man's body, especially his thighs, chest and neck in all the right areas to rouse Dean more. Dean couldn't help but think that no woman had ever made him feel this damn good. So damn cared for. He was more than happy to return the favor.

Leaning forward to suck in Roman's cock now and then while he bounced on him Dean licked up dribbling fluid and teased the big man. When that nice fat cock was in his mouth was the only time he could really play with Roman's balls, rub his thigh, or even pinch his nipples with only one hand to work with. He could cum at any time now, but there was no way Roman would yank that cock ring until he was ready to cum too. So Dean tried to encourage him to hurry it up a little. Swallowing the monster cock and bobbing on it was just the perfect thing to do.

"Damn it baby boy! Gonna make me cum!" Releasing the wildly throbbing length long enough to provide encouragement, he immediately sucked it back in.

"Do it Ro! Come on! I'm ready!" As Roman began to bounce wildly it was damn near impossible to keep that cock in his mouth so Dean had to stroke him, his hand sliding quickly on the slick stiffness.

"Gonna..gonna...shit! CUMMING!" Roman let out a wild feral sounding growl and stream after stream burst from the behemoth. Catching what he could of the tangy nectar in his mouth, Dean whimpered as his own cock felt it's own explosion held back almost painfully now. Then a big hand was between their bodies, he felt a tug and heard Roman tell him to cum with him...and he lost it as the pressure holding him back was gone and his body immediately reacted.

"RO!" Dean let out a long keening moan and felt himself erupt. Thrusting up hard into the willing body that he hoped someday he could really fill with his cum, when they no longer used the fucking condoms. Roman made one hell of a mess on him, cum in his face, hair, on his chest and belly, lube all over between them. With a soft grunt as the final bit of release was expelled, Dean sighed happily, looking up at the gleaming eyes that watched him. Leaning forward, Roman began to lick up a good deal of his fluid before laughing and saying they needed to shower.

Both walking on wobbly legs, they leaned against one another in the showers hot spray of water. Kissing gently, cuddling, Roman did apologize for making a mess of him. Shrugging and laughing, Dean said someday he'd return the favor, and anyway, Roman was the one that had to help wash him up afterwards. Ordering a snack and a couple drinks from room service, they relaxed for a bit before cuddling up under the covers. Dean being the most relaxed he had been all day.

The next morning there was another note that had been slipped under the door. Sleeping soundly until their alarms went off, they woke slowly, cuddling and kissing one another. Dean sat up first and flinched when he saw it, Roman looked to see what upset him then put his hands on either side of his face and made him look eye to eye.

"From this moment on you do NOT look at things like that! Whoever is doing this knows you well enough to know how to hurt you! Do not look at any odd notes that appear where they are not expected, do not answer your phone on numbers you do not know, don't look at any messages from numbers you don't recognize, got it?" Gray eyes were filled with such concern for him. Nodding Dean agreed. Hot kisses as he was hugged tightly calmed him greatly. Roman went and picked up the note, stuck it in a plastic bag and looked at Dean.

"Any notes we get, anything suspicious, it goes in here!" Dean nodded. Roman snuggled him for a moment. "They can't hurt us if we don't let them baby boy! We're just gonna turn anything in to Hunter and let him deal with it." He nuzzled his younger lover's neck, chuckling as a soft moan escaped him. Dean relaxed in his arms and thanked him for calming him. After a couple tender kisses they headed to breakfast. Taking their luggage down to pack in the car then checking out. They headed into a small coffee shop and found a nice quiet corner. Both of them preferred this little eaterie over a newer and fancier restaurant across the lobby. The food was excellent and the service was always great. As they neared the end of their meal, the older blond waitress who had been giving them both a great deal of attention, brought the coffee over one last time and a note which had been taped shut. She handed to Roman 'at the request of a friend'. Dean almost choked on his coffee.

Smiling nicely and speaking calmly the big man asked who had given her the note she turned and pointed to a now empty table. With a furrowed brow she hurried over and looking down at something there, looking relieved. Roman told him to stay there and hurried after her, it looked like she was making sure she didn't get stiffed. Dean saw them both looking around as they talked, the woman suddenly look excited and pointed out into the parking lot. Roman looked pissed, then calming his expression, seemed to thank her and headed back his way.

Sitting down and going back to his breakfast he murmured to Dean he would tell him after they were on the road. Now, eat his breakfast with no fooling around or he wasn't getting any sex for a week! Aghast at what he knew to be a promise instead of a loose lipped threat, Dean choked down the rest of his meal and mentally ran over the list of people who could have sent that last note. In the car, he patiently waited until they hit the highway. Roman's hand caressed his thigh in a soothing manner. It took him several minutes to speak.

"The person who sent the note in the Diner was Kofi." Dean snapped his head to look at his lover.

"Whaaat?" Dean's jaw dropped a mile. " Ro, that doesn't make any sense...I mean he..." Roman was nodding.

"I know, I know, and it's not his handwriting, that I am dead positive of. I have to wait until we see him later to ask where he got the note and why he sent it, there's no way he wrote this, I don't think it was any of the others he's with, but I'm not sure, I know one thing, he doesn't play that shit!" Dean nodded. Damn! No way! No way! The big hand on his thigh rubbed gently. Closing his eyes and shaking his head, Dean tried to figure this out, and how did such a nice guy get messed up in this terrible situation? There was no way the good-natured and funny man would write notes like they were getting.

"How long til we get there Ro?"

"Only an hour and a half, go to sleep baby." With a yawn Dean nodded. Opening his eyes again he asked if anyone was close to them. Roman looked around and shook his head. "No baby, why?" Dean leaned over for a couple quick smooches, making the big man smile before he settled back in his seat and tried to nap as he was encouraged to, until they arrived at their next stop.

** Thank you for reading, please review. :) xoxox**


	25. Chapter 25

**As usual I own none of the WWE names/characters yada yada, I get paid nothing but reviews. I hope you enjoy this. :) **

Dean woke to Roman's gentle prodding. Opening his sleepy eyes, Dean looked up to see themselves parked in an area that was much darker than usual, they were in the arena he guessed. Roman ran his hand down Dean's thigh, when the ginger-blond felt eager twitches from his cock he was instantly wide awake. Mumbling for his partner not to 'do that', he heard a chuckle and a coax to get out of the car. Getting the door open and somewhat less than completely clumsy, he got out of the car then wiped at his eyes. Looking around he saw they were in the VIP area. Roman approached him and spoke softly.

"While you were napping Hunter called. He's going to have us under security watch until this can be figured out." Nodding, Dean reached into the backseat for his backpack. Roman grabbed his case. "By the way, that note from Kofi was given to him by R-Truth, who was given it by Bo, who got it from Ryback who got it from Show...that's all I have on that." Dean jaw dropped.

"What do you mean _that's all_? How many fucking people are involved in this?" Dean felt a panicky tremor in his voice. Roman reached to rub Dean's back and calm him.

"Relax baby!" The big man whispered. "Apparently the note had been packaged in a series of envelopes with it to be handed to the next name on it when the person receiving it opened it, it was supposed to be a 'harmful gag'." Roman made a face.

"But it wasn't.." Roman shook his head.

"No, and none of those guys would have passed it on if they knew what it was. Now let's go check in and see what's going on." A big hand patted his ass, making Dean's cheeks warm up.

Things were surprisingly normal as the two men walked in. Workmates and crew greeted them as always, Inquiries about Dean's shoulder were the usual. Not until they had entered catering did anything even remotely out of the ordinary rear it's head. The group of men Roman had mentioned sat huddled around a table together whispering until Ryback saw them enter and motioned to the door. All heads spun around and the talking stopped. Immediately Dean felt himself go on alert. R-Truth was the first one on his feet and heading their way. The others followed.

In quiet whispers the declarations of outrage on hate filled notes being sent to Dean and Roman and the fact they were all used to send them had the guys really pissed off. To find most of them seemed to know that two men were a couple and not only didn't care or were supportive was a powerful calm that sunk deeply into Dean's jangled nerves. He and Roman had been very private but he guessed it was kind of obvious now that he thought of it.

Taking the conversation back to their locker room, the men quietly discussed possibilities and all the others promised to keep watch for Roman and Dean. That was probably the best Dean had felt since this whole note bullshit started, maybe even before. That night the extra vigilance of security was way too obvious for anyone to think of slipping notes into bags, jackets or under doors. There were however two new numbers sending messages.

As instructed by Roman, Dean saw messages coming up and handed the phone over to the security officer in charge of watching over them tonight without looking when he didn't recognize the numbers. The night went well and Dean was starting to feel really damn good. He went out to a huge pop when he went to do commentary and it was a blast. It was a great six-man tag match with Roman and his twin cousins against three others who never had a chance against the three Samoans. He was adding a last few comments before removing his headset and heading back to the back when a woman's voice whispered something awful that hit his ears hard.

Jaw dropping and eyes bugging, he looked to the side and saw all three men to his left looking horrified, they had all heard it as well. Right after that Vince's voice cut through and he sounded deadly.

"I don't know who in the FUCK that was but whoever is in the sound truck better have a DAMNED GOOD REASON why we all just HEARD THAT! Ambrose, come on back. You did a great job! You other three, carry on! Get on with the program, you all look like dead fish with your mouths hanging open!" Recovering quickly, the others 'carried on.' Dean went to slap hands with fans and the usual, Roman glanced his way but Dean refused to catch his eye until they were safely behind the curtain and out of sight of the crowd.

"What happened?"Roman murmured. Rubbing at Dean's lower back. Dean shook his head and sighing. Jimmy whispered they knew what was going on.

"I was just about to take off the headphones and a woman's voice whispered something really nasty, like the stuff on the notes, then all of a sudden Vince's voice was there mad as Hell. All three of the others heard it too!" Curses in English and Samoan as they headed to the locker room cheered him up a little. Renee called out to Dean in a snide tone and asked how his night was. Stephanie was there immediately barking at her to march her butt into her and HHH's office, NOW. He glanced at Roman who smirked and motioned him to keep going.

As they entered the locker room a shrill squeal and hysterical cries brought both men to a dead stop.

"No...No, NO, NO, NO! YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME! YOU CANNOT SEARCH ME OR MY THIGS! THAT IS AMERICAN LAW!" Harsh commands and yells from both men and women had everybody stopping and Vince bellowing to everyone to shut up! There was a show going on! There seemed to be one hell of a ruckus in the makeup area. They stood and listened for a minute then Kofi bolted towards Dean and Roman waving frantically for them to get into the locker Room, Ryback and R-Truth were right behind him.

"You all are NOT, I say NOT gonna believe this shit!" Huddled together, Roman, Dean, Jimmy, Jey, Ryback and R-Truth listened to Kofi. "So the phone calls, the messages and the notes, all are from the same woman! You are not gonna believe this...Any of you know Renee had a woman lover?" Gasps sounded and Jaws dropped saying...NO! Dean was the most started, he'd slept with her and had no clue! Looking at them all Kofi told that the woman with the phones and all the crap was trying to scare and hurt Dean because he supposedly did 'irreparable' damage to Renee.

"And we all know that's BULLSHIT! She's a drama queen who will fuck...never mind, we all know." Kofi switched directions at Dean's horrified look and Roman's glare. "So anyway, Renee's been bitching to the make-up lady, they've been..um..playing dirty, and the make-up lady's been trying to make her girl happy by doing nasty shit to you two!" Floored into dead silence, Dean and Roman looked at each other completely stunned. Dean sat on a bench totally beyond words.

"So this bitch has extra phones and has been terrorizing Dean and slipping the noes and all that?" Roman looked skeptical. Kofi nodded.

"She had 8 phones in her bag, two still unopened, all of them 'throwaway phones' from like 7-11 or something! I heard 'H' say the phones matched the numbers that were calling Dean and that although she was hidden in a hoodie, it was her slipping the notes around. She got caught using a wireless mike during the show, she I guess said something all of you wearing the headphones at the ring heard." Grimly nodding, Dean rubbed his face with his hand. Damn he needed a smoke bad! Roman opened up a protein bar and handed it to him, guessing his thoughts and murmuring there was no way in hell he was going to go back to any bad habits!

Grumbling a curse, the ginger blond bit into the bar and listened to the whispered chatter until there was a knock at the door and HHH stood there. Not looking the least surprised, he asked in a very calm voice that everyone except Roman and Dean please disperse. The others vanished in seconds. With his hands on his hips H sighed.

"So I guess you heard something, now what did you hear?" Roman told him and H nodded. "Pretty much that's the gist of it. We need to decide punishment for the one committing the acts of hate crime although we might be bound to the laws here in this city, our lawyers are checking. There are a couple more people involved. Renee has instigated this with her little jealous boo hoo and more people are being investigated. We will see what happens. You two will remain under security watch to make sure there is no more bullshit happening. Please follow along the security measures you have been using."

H talked with them for a few minutes more about the whole fiasco that had been going on with the notes and calls, then inquired about the upcoming week off. Roman said that Dean had the MRI down by the performance center on Wednesday then they were heading to be with Roman's family for time off. H said security would be active in Florida for them as well but not as close unless requested to be so. It was expected the bullshit would stop now. Tomorrow Roman had another tag match with his cousins then it was time to go to Florida. Done with the scuttlebutt, Roman washed and the two packed themselves up and headed for the car. The twins rode in a car following Roman and Dean and at the hotel they all endeared themselves to the desk staff by taking two adjoining rooms that had a problem with the door between locking properly. They had shrugged it off and said they were all family, and it was all good and such.

"No screaming each others name at 2 in the morning when things get hot and heavy." Jey teased, making both Dean and Roman both blush a little as they all rode up in the elevator together.

"And none of that banging the headboard against our wall all night long!" Jimmy chimed in, earning dirty looks and smacks from their bigger cousin. As they headed for the rooms everyone was much calmer. Entering the room and finding no note on the floor, Dean was feeling better but his head was still spinning over the facts that had come about over the whole thing. Roman coming up beside him and rubbing his shoulder calmed him down even more. They said good night to the cousins and shut themselves behind their door. Roman set his case aside and reached to hug Dean.

Feeling total relaxation in his lover's arms, Dean smiled and sighed in delight. Kisses began slowly and progressed at a leisurely pace. Beginning to strip slowly, running hands gently over one another, the two men headed in for a shower that had been intended to be just that, however, Dean's eager body responded way too happily to Roman's hands washing his hair then back. Standing behind the smaller man as he firmly scrubbed Dean with the cloth, who finally was allowed to take off the brace so he could wash and be washed properly, Roman teased about the moans of happiness as he ran the cloth over his lover's body.

"Feels so good Ro!" The soft moan made the big man grin.

"Baby boy! I hate to say this but you are just too damned easy!" Turning in the big arms, so damned happy to be free of the brace that held his shoulder and arm prisoner, the ginger blond leaned to kiss Roman's neck. In the hot spray, their nude bodies felt so good together. Finished washing Dean off for cleanliness, the big man decided to do a little extra washing, for 'fun'. He needn't have washed his lover's most private parts a second time, the actions would only rouse him. Dean had one hell of a time keeping calm when Roman washed him the first time, the second time he didn't bother.

That big hand slippery with soap bubbles fondling his cock and balls with the guise of 'washing' felt incredible as it to began to stroke him. Automatically tilting his head to bare his neck to the nuzzling mouth that sought to nibble and suck on his most sensitive areas. Dean whimpered in delight at the wicked contact he was feeling. Delighted to feel a firm rise in his lover's body beside him, he reached for the growing stiffness and stroked it, gladly returning what he was getting from Roman.

"Mmmm, you know I love that baby boy," The sharp nip on his neck wrenched a moan from the Ohioan as their cocks were brought together to stroke. The feel of that huge cock rubbing against his, throbbing wildly and just his knowing their dripping pre-cum was blending together in the soap and water made him feel dirty and so damn good! One of Roman's big arms was wrapped around his waist to hold him steady. The other hand was helping him stroke their cocks together. Pinning him to the cold tile wall the big man kept him safe from falling, and made sure he didn't use his healing arm.

The sensation of their rubbing their cocks together in the suds was wicked and delicious. Kissing Roman's lips gently and having him forcefully take control of the kiss and ravage his mouth, plunging his tongue in deep and dominating the actions made Dean's cock ache, a moan escaping him as he reveled in the shivers he had as he was forced to submit to Roman's desires. Roman had been his strength during the nightmare of his being injured and now the hate bullshit, he would do anything to return the favor. When Roman finally broke away from the wild kiss, Dean had to catch his breath, it had been so controlled and so intense!

"Want me to go down?" Roman smiled at the offer.

"Not tonight baby. I really want a piece of your sweet ass but it ain't gonna be tonight. It's been a rough couple days for you. Let's get off so we can go relax in bed after we get your brace back on." Grumbling at the part about the brace Dean got a swat on the hip and then the order to keep stroking them both. Roman lifted Dean's left thigh and tersely ordered him to wrap it around him, and keep it there!

Pinned to the wall, stroking their sudsy shafts with limited room, he was curious as to what his partner when he was up to when he lathered up his hand more and did not bring it between them to continue stroking them, instead it crept down lower, and then..Oh God! Moaning softly against the big chest as he felt a slippery finger probing gently. Relaxing against the actions he felt wicked tingles as a finger slid in as deeply as it could and brushed his prostate. Roman grinned at his whimpers and moans and nuzzled his neck as his finger worked insane magic on what he was feeling.

"Damn it Ro! I wanted to give you something tonight!" Stiffening as wild ripples from the sweet internal stroking made his eyes roll and his motions on their cocks speed up.

"You are baby boy, you are!" A sharp nip on his collar bone made Dean shiver hard. "Keep that sweet motion going! Yeah baby, that's it, keep rubbing my cock like that!" Thrusting into Dean's motions and moaning in delight the big man kept at stroking his lover's prostate. "I want to see you fly apart as you cum baby. Give me that!" A second finger joined the first and the ginger blond arched up moaning louder.

"Oh Fuck RO! So damned good!" His eyes had rolled and he was feeling waves of sheer delight as wicked strokes teased him on to a quick and intense end. "RO! Gonna cum! Oh God!" Moaning as the tightening sensation in his balls exploded and gush after gush of his creamy release shot free. A chuckle from his lover sounded in his ear as a wicked nibble on his ear lobe made Dean moan in delight.

"Very good baby boy! My turn!" The huge organ Dean was still stroking jerked and began to spew ropes of Roman's vital fluid. Stroking until the last jet of pearly fluid was released, he bit at the Samoan's lip gently. The two men slowly relaxed in the shower, heavy breathing calming as they kissed and held each other. Rinsing off and then drying, Dean was mellow enough not to bitch when the brace was strapped back on him. Sliding into shorts to sleep in as the door between the two rooms didn't lock, and not wanting to get a wake up call that surprised either or both twins with more than they needed to see.

With a wicked look at Roman as he approached the bed, Dean winked and climbed up onto the large bed and looking at the wall and let out a long loud moan. Shaking his head and rolling his eyes the older man watched his lover do his best to create a disturbance.

"Ro! Oh God! ROOOOOOOO!" Dean howled looking at the wall that the twins were behind and jumped on the bed to bounce on it a couple of times. "OH GOD! OH GOD! That's it baby! Just like that! Oh God YESSSS!" Rocking the headboard against the wall a couple of times for good measure he grinned at his tattooed partner as a curse from the other room was heard. Roman stood there shaking his head and biting his lip, trying to hold back the laughter.

With a final howl Dean flashed a smirk at Roman, his tongue sticking out slightly as he nodded towards the wall and a clatter sounded right before a wild fumble at the door from the other room announced someone was trying to open it, both men were greatly amused when Jimmy stumbled in looking exhausted.

"What the Hell? Come on you sex fiends! Some of us are try'na...sleep." He looked back and forth at the two men standing there in shorts, watching him and trying not to laugh. "Fuck me!" He mumbled and turned to stomp back to his room, Roman, Dean and Jey all bursting into peals of laughter. Closing the door Roman shook his head and reached for Dean laughing.

"Come on you hell-raiser. Let's go to bed!" Roman smacked Dean's ass, then pulling him close for a kiss, then spent a couple minutes kissing the younger man deeply, making him feel every ounce of the caring he had for him. Settling down from his heckling Jimmy and Jey, Dean cuddled with his lover, kissing sweetly for a few minutes before climbing into bed for a peaceful nights sleep.

**Thank you for reading. Please review. :) xoxox**


	26. Chapter 26-Author's note

Please forgive the Author but there will be a short hiatus while unforeseeable events are dealt with. Be back ASAP... Thank you so very much xoxox :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello and thank you for reading. I greatly needed the break I took and appreciate your reading my works. :) I had to go back and fix a continuity issue so if something seems different regarding the different days in the past chapters, no, it wasn't you, I had to fix something I made a mistake on. Then I found a missing chapter and I slipped it back in. Have a great day everyone and read away! :) **

Waking the next morning Dean was immediately aware he had to be on guard against the twins, not trusting either not to retaliate for his prank the night before, he listened for sounds that warned on immanent trouble as he snuggled with Roman but all was still quiet. The big man slowly stretched, moaning softly. Dean ran a hand down the beautiful torso and watched the muscles flex. The arm around him hugged him carefully as lips brushed his forehead.

"G' Morning baby boy, how did you sleep last night?" Den felt tingles running through him as his neck was nuzzled. He nodded and relaxed as he felt hands running over him in a comforting way. "I'd love for us to have some play time but with those two in the next room, and the door not lockable, I don't think so." Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't think so either." He kissed Roman's lips. "Those two will hold whatever they see and hear against us for fucking ever!" Sweet kisses were exchanged for several minutes then slowly the two men rose and began to get ready for their day. Dean yawned and shook his head.

"I don't get it Ro, I have so little energy, I'm not doing much. I don't know what's going on with me and why I'm so lazy." Roman leaned to kiss his younger lover.

"You just had surgery a week ago baby, we've been fucking like maniacs, you've had a lot of stress over all that freaky bullshit. Just relax, let's get our stuff together and get on with things for today, we fly out tonight. We'll get a good days rest then go on to your appointment, thing's will be fine." Dean felt his curls gently ruffled and practically went limp at the feel of the mouth sucking at his neck and the hands that began to kneed at his ass. With both of their chests bare, the two of them skin to skin, Dean was in heaven. He could feel Roman's heartbeat, it helped calm him greatly.

For maybe 10 minutes the two of them indulged in kisses and cuddling, just indulging in a few minutes they had all to themselves, then a huge yawn sounded from the next room. Breaking away from the kiss they each grumbled their displeasure at the interruption about to come. It only took three minutes before Jimmy cruised in. Luckily at that point Dean was sitting on the bed, Roman was sitting in the chair by the table. Both were dressed and relaxed, waiting for trouble to start

Waiting for the twins to get washed up and dressed, Roman went to sit beside Dean and pulled him into his lap partway so he could whisper into the ear of the ginger-blond and not be heard.

"I had this thought and I want to see what you think." He nuzzled the younger man's neck, smiling when his motions elicited a happy moan.

"What's on your mind Ro?" A big hand slid under Dean's shirt and rubbed gently at the younger man's belly.

"We're a couple that's meant to be, let's do something, something subtle at first if you want. Something that signifies our being together." Roman kissed his nose and waited for his reaction. Blue-eyes opened wide and Dean's jaw dropped amusing the big Samoan. Dean was speechless for a few moments. He had no clue as to what Roman intended, it worried it would be something that freaked him out, and then upset Roman when he freaked.

"Um, what, what did you have in mind?" Gently stirring the curls around his face the big man crooned soft things to calm Dean.

"I don't know yet baby, but I'm sure when we see it, be it rings, wristbands, necklaces, tattoos or something else, we will know that is what is perfect for us." Kissing his mouth and teasing him with his tongue, Roman pecked at Deans lips and hugged him gently. "I have an idea that if we don't deliberately try and we just keep our eyes open we will find what we need."

A loud howl and a volley of cursing in the hall, followed of any loud bursts of laughter broke up the privacy they were sharing. Roman sighed and went to look and came back shaking his head. 'You don't want to know' was all he said. 30 minutes later the car was packed and they were getting ready to head for breakfast when a very angry Big show walked out with a very red scalp. Traces of designs had the twins howling and Dean straining to see.

"What?" He demanded of his lover as Roman motioned for the twins to lead the way to the chosen venue for coffee and breakfast. The older man chuckled.

"I don't know who did it but Paulie had a few too many last night and fell asleep with the door to his room open. When he woke up he found someone had drawn bangs pigtails and big bows on his head with a Sharpie!" Dean laughed himself silly all the way to the restaurant. All four men, they and the twins had one hell of a time not bursting into laughter when one very disgruntled giant walked through on his way to a quiet corner table.

After eating and back on the road, Dean drowsed off and on until they were maybe half an hour from the arena. Tonight they had some special filming to do and they had military families attending. Dean was expected to be at a meet and greet and signing, sitting beside Roman who would be helping him out. As they did their duties Dean noticed Roman glancing at the various bits of jewelry people wore. A couple openly gay couples especially caught his attention. Being very discreet in discussion, he merely commented on the beauty of certain pieces.

During the show Dean watched Roman's match from right in front of some families and instigated the kids into cheering for his partner and the twins and making raspberries at their opponents. The commentators and the bosses luckily were very amused and he managed nothing more than Stephanie shaking her finger at him and telling him not to be telling the kids to misbehave. He did his best to look innocent and ess, Roman looked like a damned gorgeous sex god! Eyeing that beautiful, tattooed torso, the strong thighs and round ass. What could he say but...DAMN!

Roman took a hurried shower and dressed quickly. They didn't have time to play tonight, they had to get to the airport. They would be getting into Pensacola around 1:30, and be safe within the walls of Roman's place by 2. Seated in the plane, Dean got a little edgy, concerned over what Roman's parents would be like now they knew Dean was Roman's lover. Roman said they were fine with it but Dean was concerned. Sitting on the runway for over an hour agitated the younger man terribly. Roman had to swore it was the children instigating his bad behavior!

When the match was over, Roman and the twins were victorious. Dean high-fived all the kids he could and took off to the back with his friends. Seated on a bench he watched Roman with a kind of dreamy look on his face as the ring gear began to come off and more and more skin was showing. Even drenched in sweat, with his hair a mkeep up discreet touches, squeezing Dean's hand, stroking his thigh, whispering to him until they were finally taking off.

It was a fairly quick flight and all went well from take-off to gathering luggage and getting a taxi to get home. Inside the door Roman locked and bolted them away from the outside and reached to hug Dean tightly. Slamming his lips against the younger man's he kissed him deeply. They were almost an hour and a half later than they should have been. Kicking off their shoes in the entry, Roman helped peel Dean out of his jacket and hanging it up, he handed the younger man his backpack and told him to head for the bedroom, he'd be right there.

Roman was with him in just moments. Bringing cold water bottles he went back out after the luggage. Dean had argued he could bring his own stuff in and Roman shushed him and reminded him all that separated his home from his parents was a double set of glass french doors. If they woke his mom, she's be in here in a heartbeat. Heading quickly for the bedroom Dean looked at the large bed with a quickly growing smile.

Closing the door once he got needed items in, Roman locked the door and reached for Dean.

"Mmmm, come here baby boy." Hot lips crashed into Dean's as he was pulled against Roman. Shirts were peeled off, belts unbuckled and pants dropped. On the way here Dean had begged to sleep with the brace off, Roman had been firm and said no way until he had doctors permission. With a pout he had silenced himself, knowing he would not win. He had it off for the couple minutes it took to undress and then it was back on. Hands wandered and mouths kissed and nibbled, but after the past few days Both men were too exhausted to make love or even get a little crazy with one another.

It was 4:30 when they crawled into bed to cuddle. Roman had whispered to Dean that his folks would be gone between 11 and at least 3, they would have four beautiful hours with no possibility of interruption. It was an enticing thought. Dean grinned and nuzzled against the broad chest.

"Oh yeah Ro, I like that idea, you, me, this huge...*yawn* bed. No one to bug us. No more *yawn*, bullshit." Roman laughed and kissed him sweetly.

"You need to sleep baby boy, my mom is gonna want to feed us when we wake up, and you know how she cooks, you'll be too stuffed to play if you get up too late." He teased. Mmmm, one of Patricia's home cooked breakfasts! YUM! What a great thought! Not as good a thought as making love with Roman, but he still liked it. Roman held him a few moments.

"Let's start with wristbands or something like that, then maybe rings." Roman murmured, leaning down to kiss Dean's left ring finger. "I want no doubt that you belong to me baby boy, now and forever." Dean sleepily smiled.

"Now 'n' forever." The younger man yawned. "Love you Ro."

"Love you too baby." Lips brushed his forehead and the ginger-blond fell asleep in Roman's arms, a smile on his face, until the scent of bacon and coffee wafted in hours later and work both of them.

**Thank you for reading. My muses and I are glad to be back, we missed everybody here. :) Please review. :) xoxox **


	28. Chapter 28

The smell of both Coffee and Bacon pretty much did a great job of raising the dead (tired) when it came to Roman and Dean. Both so tired, they still responded to the delectable smells. Dean woke moaning at the smell of coffee, stretching and rubbing against his partner, amusing Roman who had just woken. Running his hands over the younger man's body made them both smile.

"How did you sleep baby?" Roman kissed the forehead covered with ginger-blond curls.

"Great!" I always sleep good here." He rose to kiss his older lovers lips. "Then again, as long as I'm in your arms, I always sleep DAMN good." The Ohioan blushed. Rubbing his finger tips over the ginger scruff at Dean's jaw, Roman teased that 'had to go'. Nibbling along the jaw, kissing and nuzzling the most tender areas on his neck, Roman grinned at Dean's soft laugh.

"I like this face soft and kissable." The husky voice of the Samoan stated firmly, that voice was rousing and made a whimper escape the younger man. Dean wanted and needed him so bad. Roman nodded and kissed his lips gently. "I know baby. Let's get washed up, go eat breakfast then go do a couple of things, by the time we get back, we can have the house all to ourselves!"

Grinning wickedly at the suggestion, Dean got himself up and headed for the bathroom, washing then shaving carefully to make there was no hair along his jaw for Roman to find later. Brushing his unruly curls and then finding a decent and clean shirt in his luggage, Dean stood still while Roman adjusted the straps of the brace carefully, then kissed the long-haired man. At home, relaxed, Roman had his hair in a loose pony tail, Dean couldn't resist giving it a tug and got his ass smacked for the effort.

Heading for his mom's kitchen, taking up Dean's hand and leading the way, Roman was greeted by the blur of a small dog as it flew to greet the big man. Stooping to pick up the wriggling and wildly wagging pup who was so happy to see his buddy, Roman leaned to get a hug and kiss from his mom and hug her tight. Dean felt a nervous tremor and backed up a little.

Patricia was a sight Dean usually enjoyed seeing, she was always friendly, warm, funny and very caring. She had treated him like family since he and Roman became friends. Now however was the first time he had to face her since beginning a relationship with her much loved son. Dean was kind of feeling a little queasy, he couldn't look towards her immediately, he backed up a little more behind Roman feeling like a total coward. Patricia was on him and wrapping her arms around him quicker than he could move away.

Hugging and kissing her son's lover, Patricia was no less loving then she had always been to him. Blushing warmly and very aware she looked up at her son and smiled, making Dean blush worse before, she said to Roman... 'You're happier than I have seen you in a long time. It's SOOO Good to see!' To Dean she hugged him again and said, 'I'm so happy for you both!' Before Dean could begin to squirm uncomfortably at the unfamiliar praise, Patricia directed both he and Roman to the table. That was when Sika walked in. The nervousness Dean felt facing Roman's mom was nothing compared to what Dean felt facing his dad.

Dean felt his nerves fraying and edged behind Roman again. Roman's hand reached back to grab his and give a squeeze. Sika hugged his son and slapped his back in the usual hearty gesture and moved to stand in front of Dean. Patricia wrapped an arm around the ginger-blond who was quickly loosing the color in his face, her hand rubbed at his back.

"It's okay honey," Patricia whispered. Sika hugged Dean firmly, careful of his recovering shoulder, even though the older man had a grip that could make a Grizzly Bear tap out.

"You two boys take care of one another, be good to one another. Don't make me whip your asses, because you know damned well I can and will!" Sika lectured as Roman's hand landed on Dean's shoulder and massaged gently. Both men nodded solemnly. After that, they all seated to eat generous portions that were served out. Of all the cooking he enjoyed, Patricia's home-cooked meals were Dean's favorite. He ate well, and could have eaten more, and had been coaxed to do so, but Roman's warning of earlier slowed him down a little.

Taking off to do a few things, Dean felt the tension rising between them, Roman's hand kept landing on his thigh and caressing him, stirring him up more each time. Damn he needed Roman! Dean however behaved until they were on the way home.

"You said I had to do something you wanted, three times, but you already got one turn." Dean stated. Roman nodded grinning. "I want a turn this time." Roman looked like he was thinking about it for a quick moment and nodded.

"Okay baby, what do you want?" Dean rolled his eyes and moaned softly. A wicked thought encouraged him, and he waited until they were in a minor traffic jam, with cars all around them, to answer.

"You." He murmured and almost grinned when Roman made a funny sound deep in his throat. "I want you, on top, me on my back, you fucking me..HARD!" Running his hand slowly over his thighs, then his crotch which was beginning to swell, he roused himself, imagining what his partner was going to do to him for this stunt. Moaning softly, Dean rubbed the growing bulge. "Want you in me so bad!" His soft moan made Roman curse suddenly and slap the younger man's thigh.

"I ought to find a nice dark place and make you blow me and keep you from getting off, you little hell-raiser!" Roman grumbled. Dean did offer to take care of Roman, if he pulled over, seriously over acting, being way too sweet about it, batting his eyelashes, Dean smiled in what he hopes was an angelic look...

"Oh no you aren't gonna get away with teasing me and getting out of punishment that easily buddy. You are gonna give me some attention from that mouth that looks so good pouting, then you are most likely gonna get your ass spanked, then you'll be taking it hard! I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're going to feel it for a week!" Roman looked around as some of the traffic cleared and stepped on the gas just a touch harder. Smirking, then letting out a small laugh and biting his tongue in excitement. Dean was almost giddy that it was so easy to provoke Roman into giving him what he wanted. For that, he would gladly give Roman what he wanted in return, anything he wanted. Anything, anytime, anywhere.

When they pulled into the garage, Roman slammed his hand into the button that held Dean's seat belt in place and growled at him to get his ass in the house...NOW! Moving as quickly and safely as he could, Dean almost bounced happily into the house. He was almost to the bedroom when he heard the door shut very hard. Grinning in delight he struggled to kick his jacket and shoes off, then he began undoing the brace. He could hear and feel Roman storming down the hall. Licking his lips in excitement Dean felt his cock twitch. This was going to be sooo good!

When Roman came through the door, Looking super pissed, nostrils flaring and his jeans looking as if they would explode from trying to hold back the huge girth between the Samoan's legs. Before he was ordered to, Dean dropped to his knees. Roman glared at him for a second before advancing toward his lover. Pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside, Roman reached to shut and lock the door. Undoing his belt and carefully unzipping his fly, he marched up to Dean and looked down into the innocent expression.

"That look on your face is total bullshit and you know it you Hell cat!" Grabbing the younger man by the hair, Roman brought his cock and the pouting mouth he loved, together. Dean didn't have to be told, his mouth opened and he leaned to draw the fat dripping tip in as soon as it was close enough. Firmly gripping Dean so he couldn't back away, (like he would) Roman pushed into that hot mouth until Dean almost gagged. Telling the younger man that he had wanted that cock so bad, now he had it, make it good! Roman reveled in the deliciously wicked feel of that hot mouth and the tongue swirling around him. Thrusting slowly, drawing out his pleasure and meting out a little punishment knowing Dean wanted to be fucked by Roman more than he wanted to be sucking on him. The older man had to give him credit though, he never gave him any less because it wasn't what he preferred at the moment.

Pulling back a couple minutes later, his cock slick with saliva, Roman ordered Dean to spread his thighs wider and turn towards the bed. Deans cock was every bit as hard as his and dripping just as much. He was however being very smart in not touching himself yet, so Roman decided to be slightly merciful. Retrieving some lube, Roman had Dean brace himself on the edge of the bed. Bending slightly and allowing his legs to be pushed apart more, the blue-eyed man hissed when a sharp smack connected with his ass. His cock throbbed more and more with each of several swats he got for acting up.

Fighting back the urge to stroke himself, Dean moaned as his ass began to burn, Roman kept the swats to under 10, then firmly gripped the younger man's neck, holding it while he slipped a couple lube coated fingers between the nice round ass cheeks the women adored. Dean relaxed and allowed the wet digits to slowly and carefully prepare him. There was a bit of a sting at first, then his body relaxed and allowed entry easily. Slowly moving against the hand that was prepping him, the Ohioan moaned as his sweet spot was teased gently.

"Oh fuck yeah Ro! That's the spot!" Roman chuckled as he worked the smaller body, stretching and lubing it up.

"Mmmm, you know I'm gonna love fucking this sweet ass don't you?" Dean nodded with a whimper. "My fat cock spreading you wide open, pounding you hard!"

"Oh God!...ROMAN PLEASE! ENOUGH! Just fuck me already! PLEASE!" Dean was whimpering in frustration, and squirming so much, Roman became concerned for his partner re-wounding the shoulder, the big man finally pulled him up and helped him stretch out on the bed, Dean shamelessly spread his knees more and moved so he was wide open and ready.

As much as he wanted to at least pretend to act mad, at least for a little longer. Roman couldn't do it, he loved Dean too much. Rising up to slide between the open, inviting thighs, Roman began to lift Dean's body so he could enter easily. Dean was practically saturated in the lube he had used, now he waited for Roman to shove his cock in. The pressure began as that thick cock pushed against his entrance.

With a slow breath Dean relaxed, and with a twinge of pain, Roman slipped in bit by bit. In a moment he felt the ring of muscle keeping the big man at bay, relax and with a sudden sensation of being full, Dean felt Roman sink in to the hilt. Breathing slowly and shallowly until he could feel Roman balls deep with no more of his lover able to push any further, the ginger-blond looked up into beautiful gray eyes and accepted the forceful kiss. Roman's mouth ravaged his for a few moments then the powerful body above him began to move.

Strong hips rocked against Dean, driving the huge cock of his partner in deeply then pulling back a bit. Roman wasn't joking when he said he was going to ride Dean hard, the big Samoan was increasing the strength and speed of his thrusts quickly. Grunting softly as he felt his partners large, heavy balls smacking his now tender, spanked ass, Dean felt the hard thrusts stabbing wickedly at his sweet spot and sending ripples through his body. Sweet, tingling waves of pleasure were rendering him completely helpless to do anything but take what he was being given.

Roman pinned Dean as hard as he dared, still careful of the other man's healing shoulder. Dean wrapped his legs around his lover, moaning and flexing his own hips up into Roman's thrusts, loving the intensity that was building. Plundering kisses, not so gentle bites down his neck line, hard suction kisses as he was marked harshly were all adding to the intensity Dean knew would have him screaming Roman's name in minutes. Oh god it was so sweet! The pounding he was taking felt so fucking good! He was getting a little sore but it was worth it. The pummeling that his sweet spot was taking had him ready, he was gong to explode any minute.

"Ro! Oh fuck! Ro! Gonna..gonna...shit! Cumming!" Dean's hips arched up as the explosive shudders began and the only thing that he was sure he of was that he was imploding! Screaming out his lovers name several times, completely lost in the pleasure, Dean was barely aware of the roar from the man above him, yelling out _his_ name. The thrusts were wild and almost brutal, he was gonna feel this for a while, that was damned sure, but god, on my god! It was a moment of sheer pleasure perfection! Something only Roman could make him feel and share with him.

Heavy breathing, hot, sticky skin cooling, the stickiness of Dean's vital fluid cementing Roman's body to his between their bellies, racing hearts slowing. A big hand was holding his. Gentle nuzzling in the crook of his neck made the younger man sigh happily. Wincing as Roman pulled back, Dean didn't have one moment of regret. A tender kiss to his forehead, cheek, and then his lips made him smile. Caressing his face, Roman rubbed noses with Dean and asked if he was okay. Okay? Hell! He was better than he had ever been. He was loved.

Later this afternoon and in the next few days there would be repercussions for the wildness of their loving, but, Dean could care less. He was once Jon, Fucking, Moxley, and he could handle everything! Roman helped him wash up then crawl into bed holding Dean so they could take a nap before the next round. Feeling too excited to sleep he watched Roman fall asleep. Tenderly pecking at the full lips so close to his, he closed his own eyes, he probably better try for a nap, he was gong to need the energy!

**Thank you for reading :) xoxox**


	29. Chapter 29

** I do not own Roman, Dean, Sika, Patricia, any member of the Anoa'i family, WWE, Aerosmith or any of their music, just playing with the names! As as usual this is FANTASY, none of this reflects on the real lives of the above mentioned people!**

Waking to a strong hand gliding down his body and a mouth nuzzling his neck, Dean moaned in delight. Grey eyes looked into his lovingly, then hot lips brushed gently across his mouth before he felt that hot, wicked tongue tracing around his lips. The heat of the hand traveling around his body made him shiver, the gestures were not sexual at first, just affectionate. Moaning at the delight he felt at Roman's touch, Dean reached out to run his hand down the older man's hip and thigh in return.

Gently, Roman's tongue flicked at his mouth and sought entrance, oh god that was so sweet! Dean gave into the tender gesture, allowing the searching muscle to tease with his and tangle as they kissed. Slowly moving to pin Dean onto his back, Roman kissed him deeply, stroking his body gently, making warm ripples radiate through the younger man, provoking soft moans of delight. Big hands trailed down his torso, across his belly and worked downward.

Immediately Dean felt twinges in his groin at the thought that Roman would slide his hand down even further. The soft chuckle as Roman's hand grazed Dean's quickly stiffening cock had a wicked edge to it. If anyone knew how quick and easy it was to stir him up sexually, it was the man now wrapping his hand around Dean's growing flesh. Feeling his ear lobe being sucked on before a nip startled him, the ginger-blond felt his eyes rolling.

"God Ro you know that drives me crazy!" The older man only laughed softly then made a trail of soft bites from Dean's ear lobe, down his neck and across his shoulder as that big hand firmly took hold of him and began to move slowly.

"Who does this belong to?" The deep purr made Dean's cock twitch.

"You Ro! Only you!"

"Very good!"

"Who do you belong to, every single inch?"

"You Ro, YOU! No one else, EVER!"

"That's it baby, that was exactly what I wanted to hear." Gray eyes looked down at what his hand was doing. "I love that you keep your body so soft and hairless, especially down here. I think it's time you get it done again, I love my belongings to be well taken care of." He nipped Dean's neck again, right as Dean's hand was closing around him. "We can get it done tomorrow right after the scan." Dean nodded.

"Whatever you want Ro, just..oh god yeah! Keep that up!" Grasping Roman's large organ, he stroked it, loving the feel of the hot throbbing girth in his hand.

"Good answer baby boy! I think we're just gonna play like this right now. I'm not gonna want to have to stop loving on your sweet ass if we start that now. We need something now that is quick, but is good enough, to get us through until after dinner with you nice and calm. Then I'm gonna bang you hard!" There was something cryptic in that, but as he was stroked perfectly, Dean moaned loudly, rolling his eyes, and nodded, he'd ask about it later.

A wonderful scent wafted in, Mmmm! Roman nodded with a smile as their eyes met.

"While you were sleeping, I went in to see my mom, she's cooking like a maniac and Dinner will be an Italian Masterpiece! She usually likes to eat around 6, I'm pretty sure we don't have enough time to get all wild and crazy, and clean up, so it's quickie time!" The strokes on his cock increased in speed, Dean tried to match the motions he was feeling for Roman. Both men were beginning to dribble pre-cum, the pearly essence glistening in the light of the candles Roman usually had flickering away on the nightstands.

Small teasing wafts of delectable smells of food being prepared, was slightly distracting for the both of them, but the closeness of one another and the wicked touches overrode the distraction. So close together, there was only enough room between them to stroke each other while rubbing their bodies against one another.

This was the first thing they had done sexually together, it was kind of special to Dean. It wasn't but a couple weeks ago, something happened in the locker room and the heat exploded between them. They were a couple that was meant to be and to hell with those that didn't like it! That big hand milking his cock had begun to move faster and was gripping him harder, son of a bitch he loved that! Moaning Roman's name over and over, thrusting into the hand that stroked him, stroking the big man back in return, he whimpered at Roman's coaxing him on.

"Come on baby boy, your close, I can feel it! Come on, let go!" Feeling the sensation of his balls tightening and the quickly rising intensity, he moved quicker with his jerking on Roman's heat. Hearing the deep moan from his lover, feeling the mouth latch on to his neck and suck hard, watching the eruption from Roman as long jets of creamy release exploded, Dean lost it, his own climax immediate. Jerking rapidly on one another as they came together, kissing sloppily and wildly, moaning each others names. If he had to rate this round Dean would have called it one of the most satisfying.

Resting briefly, the two cleaned up the room in case they were invaded later on, took a quick shower, then put on clean shirts and made themselves presentable for the inspection they would no doubt get from Patricia and the others, especially the others. One of the company make-up girls had given Roman some cover up to help Dean put on so their private life could remain just that.

They were flipping through the television channels around 5:40 when Roman's phone alerted with a message.A text from Roman's sister warned the two men that dinner would be served in about 20 minutes, so...be ready! They looked at each other and laughed. Right on time! At 5:56 when Patricia knocked on the doors that joined the homes, then opening them, calling out that it was supper time, then again she was heard calling out apparently to other areas of her home. The call caused a stampede that headed towards the outdoor patio they were to eat on. Roman kept Dean safe in the melee and steered him to some seats that were safest for the recovering man after both gave and got kisses and hugs from Roman's parents

Helping Dean to what he could manage easily and discreetly slipping not so manageable things after they had been made manageable onto the younger man's plate, Roman sat beside his lover watching his family with amusement as he listened to the chatter around them while keeping an eye on Dean. Dean was focused on trying to eat carefully and not make a mess. The spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread were always the best Dean had ever eaten, and after being coaxed to eat more than he probably should have, he joined the others in watching the kids play around and burn off some energy before they all said good night.

Tonight had been great until a cousin asked detailed questions about the ginger-blond's injury, surgery, and recovery. At that point, all the worries he had pushed away came rushing back to Dean and the fretting over tomorrow began again. Someone else asked if it was true he and Roman were now dating and he felt a nervous tremor. Roman shut the conversations down with a couple terse words in Samoan. Fiddling with the remainder of his dessert, knowing he was being watched, Dean suddenly felt very uncomfortable and was unable to look up and meet the gaze of anybody around.

When Roman excused the both of them, Patricia, Sika and a few others hugged both of them and said good night. Dean was feeling down and draggy by the time they were in Roman's area. Roman asked a couple questions about how he was doing. Dean felt bad that all he managed was a grunt and a couple debatable sounds that could have been a yes or a no. Roman had hugged him, cuddled him and said everything was going to be okay, he promised it would be and kissed Dean's temple then took up his hand.

Leading Dean by the hand until they were safe and inside his quiet bedroom again, away from the noise from outside. Roman opened his computer and played around for a minute. A song began to play as he stood away from the electronic device. The candles were lit, the scene was encouraging serious romance, especially when Roman undid the bun his hair was in, and pulled away the ponytail holder and shook his head to let his long hair free. Dean's breath caught as he watched him. Damn that man was so beautiful! He watched Roman approach, smiling and opening his arms.

"Dance with me baby," the soft request made the Ohioan blush and shuffle his feet nervously as the song began to get louder

"Aw Ro!" Dean mumbled. "You know I can't dance worth a crap!" Roman shook his head, and kept reaching for him.

"This isn't about skill or talent, this is you and me, our bodies moving together, and feeling good. Now come on!" Fidgeting and knowing he had no real choice, Dean moved forward, not very happy about it. Big arms wrapped around him and hot lips kissed his. The big body, so close that when it moved, it moved him. In seconds he was swaying with Roman, swaying to the music. While being kissed so sweetly, and holding him tight, Dean was forgetting about his discomfort over his lack of skills while dancing.

"That's it baby, you're doing just fine!" Roman nuzzled his neck then kissed him again. Moving slowly to the song Roman had chosen, the two men locked eyes a couple of times, staring into each others eyes, getting lost in the moment. Kisses were as slow and smooth as the music. Hands caressed affectionately. A couple of soft laughs escaped each as they cuddled. The almost five minute song and being so close with Roman greatly improved Dean's mood and he was feeling world's better as the song faded out.

After their slow dance, Roman began to help Dean as they shed their clothing. Taking something out of his back pocket, Roman held it up to show his lover the colorful packet that had 'chocolate sauce' written on it. Dean's eyes widened as he looked at the big man.

"You snagged that from the counter?" Roman laughed. "Summer should have been paying attention to what she was doing. By the time she was done with that cake, it was too late to use it for what she should have used it for, so I thought we could find a way to make sure it wasn't wasted." Blue eyes met Gray and wicked grins lit the faces of the two men.

"Sooo, what did you have in mind Ro?" Dean licked his lips. Wrapping his big arms around his younger partner, the big Samoan grabbed the jean-clad ass of the man he loved.

"I have a few ideas baby boy..."

Thank you for reading. :) xoxox

P.S. : The song I had in mind which Roman and Dean were dancing to was Aerosmith's 'I don't want to miss a thing.' I thought it was perfect song. :)


	30. Chapter 30

** As in my other works of fan-fiction...EVERYTHING within is a work of pure fantasy, NOTHING I write is a reflection or suggestion on the real life of any of the mentioned characters. I do not own WWE or any of it's people, I'm just playing with them for your enjoyment. This is a Slash story (SAME-SEX). If you do not like this genre...I respect that...If you continue to read...you have been warned. :)**

Feeling a little sluggish after a big dinner, agitated by the conversation during dessert, Dean was feeling tons better and a bit cuddly after Roman and he had danced and kissed. The few minutes in Roman's arms greatly soothed the younger man's stress and his mood improved drastically. Dean was suddenly excited, feeling inspired to engage in some serious naughtiness when he saw that packet of chocolate sauce in Roman's hand.

"Sooo, just what did you have in mind for that stuff Ro?" Between his own thoughts and the wicked look he was given, Dean felt an immediate surge from his lower parts. He went straight past the usual process of twitches from his cock growing stronger and faster when he was starting to get excited and working his way towards fully excited, to from nothing to 'let's play', in seconds. Only Roman could do this to him. Soft lips caressed his.

"I was thinking of taking off your clothing, slowly, kissing every inch of you as I go, spreading your sweet body out on the bed and drizzling this chocolate sauce all over you and then licking off every...single...bit." Roman punctuated the spaces between each of the last words, with a kiss. Moaning loudly at the decadent and insanely sexy images in his head, Dean licked his lips and found his tongue being playfully bitten by his lover.

"You're killing me Ro!" The big man chuckled and kissed him once more before heading to put the packet of sweet wickedness into a glass he filled with warm water. Helping him to remove the brace, and then his shirt, the Samoan did exactly as he said he intended, kissing every inch of Dean's body. Reveling in the whisper soft kisses that covered him, loving the caresses and the anticipation of what Roman would do next, Dean was well aware he was whimpering, moaning, and making so much noise he probably sounded like a bitch in heat.

Funny, as Dean thought, he was always the dominate in a relationship, manly and in control, but for Roman, he would be the bitch if that was what was wanted. The Big Dog made him feel like a million dollars, and he would do anything to please him. Roman nibbled on his neck and made shivers ripple through his lover. Moaning out Roman's name, Dean reached to pull at the older man's clothing. Since he was getting naked, he wanted to see that beautiful tattooed body naked too!

With a whimpered plea, Dean got his way and Roman stripped down to his boxer briefs. A large bulge in the front was extremely pleasing to see. Licking his lips and smiling, Dean reached to cup the swollen flesh. So much beauty in this body, he could never get enough! Bronzed skin covering Roman's strong, muscled body, the exotic tattoo, showing his pride at his Samoan heritage. Stunning Gray eyes in a handsome face, framed with long wavy hair prone to curling in an undignified mess, Roman was the picture of perfection to Dean!

Slowly clothing dropped away from the younger man, damn near every inch was kissed, or licked and in no time Dean was reclining against the pillows, moaning out Roman's name as the intensity of the pleasure Dean was already feeling from his kisses and caresses became almost overwhelming...and then Roman brought out the chocolate sauce...

Feeling his eager cock beginning to dribble pre-cum, Dean swallowed hard. Biting the end off of the packet, the big man, slowly and carefully let the warm, aromatic fluid escape and draw a line on his lover. Son of a bitch that was an incredible sensation! Setting the packet aside carefully, Roman looked down at Dean, laying on his bed, a large heart now drawn on his chest in the chocolate. Licking his lips, giving a little wiggle of his eyebrows, he made lover laugh a little. Shoving his hair over his shoulders, Roman leaned down and lapped up the tip of the heart.

Slow, deliberate tongue strokes tickled the Ohioan's belly, right below the dip. Working up one side, and then the other, Roman washed away the chocolate heart. Stopping right below the nipple on either side, he grinned as Dean whimpered in frustration, he'd wanted to feel that mouth on the soft nubs! Startling above each nipple, Roman licked his way up to the point of the 'V' between the two rounded parts of the top, the entire time, his eyes were locked with Dean's.

Reaching to stroke himself, Dean was grateful he wasn't told he couldn't, that would have been beyond cruel! Finally he felt those hot lips lapping at his nipples, one, then the other, back and forth. Tugging gently and making Dean bite his lip, Roman noticed Dean's hand working faster.

"Don't you dare cum baby boy! You save that for me!" Roman warned and swatted Dean's hand away from his dripping organ when Dean shook his head and said he would try to hold back, but, he didn't think he was going to be able to, he couldn't help it. With a grunt at the statement, that it was his fault for being so sexy just by himself, added with licking off all the sauce off of him, the way he was, Roman pulled the hair tie off of his wrist and firmly secured it on his lovers stiffness as a cock ring, smirking at his dismayed whine and squirming that went on.

"I told you baby, you save that for ME!" Kissing his lover hard, plunging his tongue in to initiate a wild and fiery kiss, Roman kept the kiss going until he felt Dean giving in and calming down a bit. Having pinned the ginger-blond carefully, Roman felt every move the second Dean started it, and stayed on top of him until he was calmer. Turning the kiss into more gentle gestures, Roman nuzzled the crook of the neck below him, loving the moans and whimpers.

Sliding back downward, reaching for the Chocolate sauce, the big man held it above Dean's throbbing cock and slowly, with a wicked smirk, drizzled the rest of the packet all over his lovers genitals.

"Aw fuck Ro!" Dean arched up moaning loudly. Grabbing the pillow to bite down on, he hoped he could suppress the scream that wanted to escape. Standing on the bed to slowly pull down his remaining garment, Roman removed it, moving even slower, allowing the thick pulsing girth to finally bob free. Pushing Dean's thighs widely apart with his knees as he sank down onto his heels, Roman rotated his hips forward and allowed parts of his lower body to come in contact with Dean's chocolate coated one.

"I know how much you love chocolate baby boy, I don't want to be greedy and eat it all myself, so why don't I share some with you?" Dean thought he was gong to die then. That luscious body, kneeling naked between his thighs, the huge throbbing cock, waving slightly as it pulsed with Roman's heartbeat, now rubbing against his own chocolate coated organ. Oh God! Slowly thrusting his hips, deliberately rubbing some of the dark, sticky mess onto himself, Roman was driving him freaking insane!

Roman rubbed their excited cocks together, well coating himself, watching Dean's face closely, looking so damned wicked! That bastard was trying to give him a heart attack! Moaning loudly even though he stifled himself with a bit of pillow, Dean was hoping that Roman would let him have that beautiful, fat cock to use to stifle his noise instead. Um, Chocolate covered Roman, YUM! Dark, glistening stickiness was well coating both of them in minutes. Roman looked down at their bodies touching and looked up with a smug smirk,

"You want some of this baby boy? You want my cock? You want a nice, hot, Chocolate treat to suck on?" Moaning loudly as he released the pillow, Dean nodded and fired back an annoyed retort. The teasing had gone on more than long enough.

"Damn it Ro! You fucking know I do! Now if you want that dick to get sucked on, get it up here!" Smacking Dean's thigh, Roman told him to behave, but he did move so they could proceed and each have some fun. Moving up by his lover's head, Roman swung a strongly muscled thigh over Dean's head, and allowing him to grab ahold of the tip of his cock in his mouth, Roman moaned softly as it was drawn in and Dean began to swirl his tongue around the thickness, washing away the chocolate.

"Mmmm," Dean moaned, smirking as he made Roman start making some noise. Grabbing onto a strong thigh with a free hand, he held tight, moaning louder around the girth as Roman began to lick and suck at him, then finally swallowed him. Aw FUCK! No wonder 69'ing like this was a favorite position! Other than having that big set of balls smacking into his nose with every move Roman made, it was easy for Dean to take the behemoth in and work it over.

While he was busy on Roman, getting the easier end of the deal, Roman was licking him clean and then sucking him down voraciously. Oh God! Thrusting up into his partner's mouth, Dean was vaguely aware of hoping that Roman was feeling as good as he was. Running his nails down that big thigh got him choking around the abundant mouthful when the big man moaned loudly and thrust harder. The vibrations around his cock were driving him crazy, but with that damned improvised cock ring on, he couldn't cum!

Deciding the only way to be allowed to cum would be to make Roman lose it first, Dean used the saliva escaping from around his lover's cock to wet his finger, and reaching up, he gave Roman more of an assist. Sliding that finger into his body, making the big man jerk and moan louder around him, he kept on until he hit his sweet spot, literally. The yelp around his cock and the gagging he did when Roman thrust even harder told Dean he had hit pay dirt. Stroking the little walnut sized bump, he had Roman almost screaming around him and his thighs shaking in seconds.

Latching onto him like a freaking vacuum and sucking so damned hard it almost hurt, Roman was squirming and thrusting himself onto the stroking finger, moaning and working Dean harder until jerking up his head and with a strangled cry, unloaded every drop of cum he had down Dean's throat. Swallowing as fast as he could, Dean was amazed to find he didn't loose a drop as Roman flooded his mouth with with his salty fluid, which mixed with the Chocolate, made one Hell of a nice treat.

With a soft moan, rolling to the side, Roman ran his hand gently over his partner's belly, then after a moment rose back up, and began to mouth the needy organ, licking and sucking on the tip, and beginning to stroke it with one hand. Roman's other hand slid between Dean's plump ass cheeks and he returned the favor the younger man had treated him with. Stroking his lover's prostate, he waited until Dean was whimpering and moaning, thrashing in desperation as he was getting so worked up with no way to release. Muttered curses were blistering the air when with a gentle jerk, Roman released the binding on Dean and his explosion began.

Arching up, biting the pillow again, Dean felt Roman swallow him down as he exploded so intensely he thought he was going to pass out. He was aware of crying out Roman's name, cursing the big man, moaning loudly, and feeling his entire body had erupted. The intensity was beyond mind blowing. He could feel himself shaking hard, and Roman swallowing him down, then he kind of just blacked out for a moment or two. Clarity returning when Roman slowly released his deflating cock and was rising up to kiss with him gently. They snuggled one another for a short time.

Exhausted, sweaty and of course sticky, both men needed to shower. Helping Dean up, Roman got them both washed off and tucked into bed in no time. Kissing gently, Roman stroked his lover's face and again assured him that no matter what happened tomorrow, they would manage to get through it, together. Keeping up the calming gestures until Dean was yawning, completely relaxed in his arms, Roman continued like he did every night now, holding him all night long.

The next morning Dean showed no evidence of the calm person he had been as he drifted off to sleep last night. He was nervous as all get out, Roman kept him in his home areas, alone, no coffee, trying to get his lover to eat something. After a very fussy round of showing no interest in food, Dean finally managed to eat some toast for Roman. It wasn't much but it was something, and needed to eat before the test, he needed to take some meds still from after the surgery and today something had been added to that.

The appointment time was less than an hour away when Roman calmly got he and Dean dressed for the needed outing. Making the edgy Ohioan shave while he stood beside him, Roman was looking amused as his lover grouchily complied. Taming the perpetually unruly curls he loved to run his fingers through, the older man kissed nervous lips and soothed Dean even more with soft words and tight hugs. Driving to where they had to get the imaging done, Roman kept a hand on the other man's leg to keep him calmer.

Inside the building, Dean put on his game face, turned in his paperwork and 20 minutes later was being led in to change his shirt into the hospital gown and take off the brace, much to his delight. Roman helped with the brace and Dean pulled his shirt off. Slipping into the open-backed gown, the ginger blond took a deep breath, got a sweet kiss and went out to get this over with. Eternally grateful for the support his friend and lover was giving him, He wasn't sure how he would have fared without him.

Careful with his arm, watched like a Hawk by both Roman and a trainer from the company, Dean moved his arm slowly and cautiously, so happy to be free of the brace. It had been decided that a mild sedation would be best for him to get through today and he had taken the small pill before they left Roman's place. Now as he walked into the imaging room, and eyed the machine that would look inside him and determine his fate, Dean mentally said a soft and rare prayer, and a thanks for the pill that was making him a little sleepy.

The imaging tech helped him to get onto the platform and position himself for the test, She made sure he was as comfortable as possible, and everyone stepped out of the room. Knowing that Roman was there, watching, and would take him back home after this, hold him, kiss him and make him feel better, that was what Dean focused on as the machine began to get noisy. Using the music on his phone and headphones to distract himself even more, Dean weathered the 20 minute (give or take) test.

As soon as word was given, although he was now groggy, Dean was up and heading for the little private room and pulling off the hospital gown. Roman came in and helped him pull on his shirt and put the brace on. Thank god Roman picked up his phone, he would have forgotten it! As they left, they were told the images would be looked at shortly and a determination made. They would get a call maybe later today, maybe tomorrow from the WWE doctor's. Fine, they were out of there!

A light breakfast was all Dean could manage earlier, now he was hungry. He and Roman headed to local place they both loved and took home a meal big enough to sate their hunger and maybe leave something for a snack later. They spent the day finishing up packing their bags for the next trip out and just relaxed after a peaceful nap together in a hammock under some big shady trees. Barbecue was on the menu for tonight, and that sounded perfect to both men.

They were both helping with the preparation when Roman's phone rang, Dean was trying to help Roman's mom and was focusing on what they were doing but he could hear his lover talking briefly, make a noise that indicted pleasure and said he was taking the phone over so Dean could hear 'that'. Putting his phone on speaker, the big man extended his phone towards his blue-eyed partner, who looked at him in confusion.

"Okay, please repeat what you just told me." Roman was smiling.

"Dean! This is Peach. The test results were very good! You start PT when you come back on the road..." Not really hearing much more, he remembered thanking the man who had to have been breathing down the necks of the people at the Lab to get the results so fast. Waves of relief washed over him like cold water dumped from above his head. Everybody was cheering and hugging them, he felt like collapsing in relief. Hugged tight and getting a smooch in front of Roman's parents didn't bug him right now, it was okay, Everything was all okay!

** Thank you for reading, have a blessed day! :) xoxox**


	31. Chapter 31

**I know it has been a very long time since I updated, I did not expect to be gone for so long. For my new readers, Greetings. :) For those that had been reading my work and so patiently waiting for an update, I thank you many times over, I hope you enjoy my newest efforts. Now for the standard disclaimer...**

**As in my other works of fan-fiction...EVERYTHING within is a work of pure fantasy, ****NOTHING**** I write is a reflection or suggestion on the real life of any of the mentioned characters. I do not own WWE or any of it's people, I'm just playing with them for your enjoyment. This is a Slash story (SAME-SEX). If you do not like this genre...I respect that...If you continue to read...you have been warned. :)**

After the much soothing news had come, Dean relaxed completely for the first time since he got hurt. He was able to enjoy the BBQ and have a lot of fun. It was a great evening spent with Roman's family, unfortunately, they would be leaving early the next morning to go back on the road, so they had to say good-bye to everyone tonight. Hugs and kisses abounded and finally, holding hands with Roman, Dean went back to his house and got ready for bed. After the relief of finding out he had only been progressing, he was exhausted from the release of stress he hadn't realized he was carrying.

Laying with his cheek on the broad, tattooed chest, Dean sighed happily. A big hand caressed his lower back in a soothing manner. Roman had said they were going to go to bed and go straight to sleep. That didn't mean they couldn't have a few loving moments, and a bunches of sweet kisses before they snuggled down to lay as they were now, cuddled together, relaxed and drifting off with no worries on their minds. Roman had promised Dean something 'extra' for their play time tomorrow night, The Ohioan fell asleep thinking about the possibilities.

When the alarm went off at a seriously ungodly hour, Dean grumbled and cursed, and Roman had to physically move his lover off of the bed and direct him towards the shower. The hot water woke the Blue-eyed man and put him is a less grumpy mood. Coffee ready to drink in the kitchen helped decrease the grumpy factor as Dean finished slipping his shoes on. Nuzzling him, hugging, and giving sweet and encouraging pecks on his lips, Roman made contact with his younger lover each time they were within a few feet of one another.

Ready ten minutes early, Roman planted a couple of fiery kisses on his lover and encouraged interactions. Running his big hands over his lovers firm ass, then scratching at his lower back as their tongues lazily rubbed and tangled together. Pouting as they broke off the kiss, Dean sighed and nodded in acknowledgment that they had to leave. Checking his carry on carefully for important items while Roman pulled his suitcase out to the waiting car. Dean followed, dragging out his smaller case to be put in the trunk, looking around the dark, early morning that showed no sign of daylight yet.

A couple of minutes later, they were on their way to the airport, grabbing more coffee to go from a local coffee 'hut', and after checking in, had breakfast at the airport. As they sat in their assigned seats an hour later, the plane taxiing down the runway, the sun just began to rise, peeking in the window. Holding hands when they could, both men dozed, making up for the early wake up time. Before they departed the aircraft, they stood for pictures and signed autographs for those that had asked.

Thirty five minutes later, luggage collected, they were heading for a rental, the keys in Roman's hand. Only when they were in a car, a room, or any space alone could Dean feel completely relaxed. He was still very cautious of people seeing he and Roman sharing affection. A lot of the fans had not been kind to a lot of the wrestlers who had revealed or had been revealed to be in same sex relationships, it had destroyed a lot of them, or destroyed the love relationships they had. Roman knew him too well and asked what was bothering him.

Dean slowly voiced his worries, Roman listened, nodding, saying he understood, and gently rubbing Dean's thigh, assured him, no bullshit like that could tear them apart.

"We love each other baby boy, there is no way I will allow petty people finding out we are together and not liking it to tear us apart." Reaching to lay his arm against the ginger-blond's arm as it lay, still secure in the brace, the big Samoan took up Dean's hand, holding it, fingers twining together. Dean felt choked up as once again his lover provided him with the reassurance he needed.

"Love you so much Ro." The big hand squeezed his, he basked in the love he saw in those beautiful gray eyes.

"Love you too baby!" Roman winked. "You just wait until I get you alone in our locker room!" Dean's moan was immediate in reaction to the thoughts that began to run through his mind and the tingle he felt in his groin. That being alone in the locker room took way too long for Dean's liking, as soon as they checked in and were told where to put their bags, he was informed he needed to check in with the trainers and then they would head over with him to the gym to start his physical therapy.

Glad to finally reach that stage, but cranky he was separated for way too long from Roman. He tried to maintain calm as he was examined carefully, then sent with the damned brace firmly back in place to go start a routine he was to follow daily. Each day he would be evaluated for stress and stuff he honestly didn't remember because he zoned out. Baby crap, that was what Dean labeled the 'exercises' he was given. Finishing up the sham of a routine, he patiently stood while the trainer helped put the brace back on right as Roman walked in. Not realizing how much he lit up, he grabbed up his sweatshirt and headed straight for the big man. Murmuring softly he asked Roman what had taken him so long to get here.

"Sorry baby, I had to get details on what I was supposed to be doing tonight, shown a new T-shirt they had designed for me to wear and then took some pictures of me wearing it. They have a great new one for you too. I'm sure you will love it. How as therapy?" He walked towards the weights with Dean beside him.

"Pffft. It's all crazy shit a toddler could do!" Pouting slightly as he grumbled he was reminded he had to be careful as he healed, start working the shoulder slowly, or he would be in a much more undesirable situation. Having the trainer tell him that irritated the heck out of him, he didn't like hearing it from the Samoan, but when Roman said things like that to him, Dean equated that with his protective and caring concerns for him. It just never felt as annoying coming from Ro.

Dean got called out to go look at the new T-shirt that was designed for him. Roman was right, it was good. With help, Dean put on the new shirt and had some pictures taken, then he headed back to the gym, DAMN! Roman was gone! Turning to head back to look in the locker room, Dean moved forward a couple of paces before strong arms wrapped around him from behind and pulled him against a body a little bigger than his own, a wicked purr sounded in his ear, calming him before he could stress out.

"Looking for me baby boy?" Strong hips pressed against his. Dean sighed in relief and nodded. Roman released him, grabbed at his ass and motioned for his lover to follow, which he eagerly did, straight to the locker room. Opening the door for the younger man, Roman patiently waited for the door to shut softly, then he locked it.

"Other room!" Roman whispered, Dean immediately complied, entering the inner room and turning as Roman advanced on him with glittering eyes and pushing him against the wall and pinning his body there, slamming a blazing hot kiss down onto Dean's lips. The moan that escaped the Ohioan was automatic, from deep within him. Allowing his lover's kiss to deepen, and have the Samoan ravage his mouth was only part of what he wanted and was hoping for.

The minute he saw Roman locking the door, Dean was feeling tingles in his groin again and the second he was pinned to the wall, his lower parts sprung to life and swelled quickly to fully arousal. A deep chuckle from Roman as he broke the kiss was followed by his grinding his own growing heat against the swelling trapped in the younger man's jeans, which he deftly began to undo and remove from Dean's body. Stripping the ginger-blond as quickly as safety would allow, he then removed his own clothing, and then Dean's brace, replacing it with a simple sling into which he tucked a small bottle.

"We can't appear later with wrinkled clothes or a difference set, it would be evidence we're having too much fun, it would look bad. Especially since I postponed an interview from one of our commentators claiming I had a sinus headache and needed to rest for a little while." Roman looked wildly wicked with that smirk on his face.

"Do you have a headache Ro?" Dean looked at Roman with concern. Leaning to gently nip his lovers neck, with a deep toned growl, the big man shook his head.

"Naw baby I'm fine, I just needed to have some serious personal time with you!" Roman's mouth slammed down on his again, the heavy girth of his organ rubbing against Dean's. Stifling a loud moan as both of their organs were grasped and given a stroke, rubbing them together, Dean whimpered as Roman broke away.

Wrapping an arm around him, Roman whispered a suggestion for them to go into a shower stall. Eagerly complying, Dean went, hissing slightly as his back was pushed into cold tile as Roman reached to turn on the water, probably to cover their noise. That blazing hot mouth of Roman's was wickedly wonderful as it nipped and sucked around his throat before landing on his mouth. Roman was real good at marking him up with love bites in areas that the 'general public' would not see.

Whispering for Dean to wrap his good arm around him, Roman reached between them and took the bottle and opened it, then drizzled a little of the liquid over their heated flesh, making them both shiver, then recapped the bottle and grasped both of their throbbing erections. Dean moaned softly against Roman's chest as the slippery liquid as the big man slid his hand over the both of them.

"Oh God Ro! What is that stuff? It tingles, Oh god Ro! So good!" Making a mewling sound as ripples of pleasure ebbed through him from that liquid, adding to the pleasure he was feeling from his lover. Roman moaned deeply as well. His eyes closed as his head fell back for a moment.

"Yeah, this is some damn good stuff! It's just one of a couple little surprises I got for us baby, makes us more sensitive and will make what we do feel even better. It will warm up a little and get more intense."

"Oh God Ro, if it get's any more intense I'm gonna be yelling the building down!"

"Sh, sh, sh, no you won't Baby. Bury your face in my neck." Muffling his sounds against the strong neck, Dean tried to be as quiet as he could, but the intensity made it so difficult! Roman's body was pushed hard against him, although he was obviously being careful of his partner's healing shoulder, most of the rest of the Ohioan was kept pinned by hot flesh. Grinding their hips into one another, aggressively like the Alpha's they both were, each pushed against the other, locking eyes when they could.

Subconsciously aware the floor could become dangerously slippery, they kept the physical struggle from the hips to upper chest, keeping feet safely planted and not moving. Dean's arm remained around Roman, and Roman kept one hand securely on a safety rail, his body keeping Dean pinned carefully in the corner while his other hand stroked the both of them. The act of stroking both to completion was always satisfying to both of them, this new addition to their play time was promising to magnify their delight to incredible new heights. Dean was so keyed up it only took a few minutes before he groaned loudly against Roman's shoulder and his body stiffened before his hips began to jerk involuntarily. Pearly jets of white were directed towards the stream of water from the shower.

Moaning Roman's name over and over as the big hand worked faster on both heated organs, Dean spilled the last of his vital fluid as Roman began to explode. Nipping hard at the tattooed pectoral area in front of his face, Dean was rewarded with a grunt as strong hips shoved against him. A wild, sloppy kiss ensued as Roman let Dean slip away from his grip and he finished his final strokes. Leaving a huge love bruise in the crook of Dean's neck, as they relaxed, he drew back and smirked at his handiwork, then looked into the almost sleepy looking face of his love.

Pecking at the plump lips, so sweet and begging for more kisses, Roman rubbed noses with the younger man a moment before asking if he could stand on his own, then with an affirmation, stepped into the water with Dean, rinsing the scent of each other and their loving off of one another. After a rinse off, they dried and Dean was helped to dress and put the heinous brace back on. The ginger-blond then sat and watched as the big man dressed himself, then snuggled him on the couch for about 20 minutes.

With a reluctant sigh at the end of their snuggle time, Roman got up and lowered the lights, then unlocked the door, sitting by Dean with a wet wash cloth which he draped over his eyes and forehead. A couple minutes later, as if they sensed (or heard) the unlocking of the door, one of the trainers came in to check on the both of them. Looking greatly relieved that the main event for the night was doing much better with the sinus problem, and the guest commentator for the match was looking perky and reported to be feeling 'real good'!

**Thank you for reading my story. Have a blessed day! :) xoxox**


	32. Chapter 32

**As in my other works of fan-fiction...EVERYTHING within is a work of pure fantasy, ****NOTHING**** I write is a reflection or suggestion on the real life of any of the mentioned characters. I do not own WWE or any of it's people, I'm just playing with them for your enjoyment. This is a Slash story (SAME-SEX). If you do not like this genre...I respect that...If you continue to read...you have been warned. :)**

Last chapter was me getting my feet wet again with this couple after not writing for 11 months. I thank you all for your support. Of all the stories I write, this seems to be the favorite of everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter, the boys were wanting to 'play'. I had to let them. :) **This chapter contains mature content.**

When they were told it was time to get moving towards the ring, Roman and Dean headed to the pre-staging area. Roman told Dean that he had a quick thing to film after the younger man went out and he would be out after a delay of a couple moments. They bantered with each other and the crew, nice and relaxed as Roman went through a warm up routine. When told to move up, they moved to the next staging area where they were in a darker area, and it was just the two of them and they were not visible to others.

In the Gorilla position, Dean and Roman waited to go out, both psyching themselves up for their entrances. Dean couldn't resist stirring his lover up a little, he kept backing up and deliberately bumping his ass into Roman's crotch, he got told once to knock it off, and got his ass pinched, then he got a smack to the ass for further efforts and firmly told to stop. He knew if he kept up his actions, they would get him into trouble, that was just what he wanted. Finally a low growl sounded in his ear, making him smirk as he fought back the huge smile that threatened to escape.

"You just don't learn not to do this shit do you Dean?" Roman sounded pissed, as he grabbed Deans hips and yanked him yard against him. "Your ass is so mine when I get you back to the hotel room!" Yes! Dean was giddy with delight, he nodded and at least tried to look contrite for a moment, he doubted Roman believed it, oh well.

When Dean's music started, he came flying out the entrance, his happiness making him more animated than usual as he greeted the crowd. After a lap around the ring greeting some individual fans, signing a couple things, and posing for a couple pictures Dean reached for a mic to further entertain the entire crowd for a brief few moments then tossed the mic back to a crew member and sauntering casually out of the ring, went and sat in his spot with the announcers.

After brief greeting among them, Roman's music started, but the big Samoan did not appear, the music ended, having run the full length, what the? There was an unusually long pause and the music started again, Dean and the other men glanced at each in confusion, Dean felt some concern, this didn't sound exactly like what Roman had said would happen. Suddenly in the middle of the song, the music cut off. There was a voice in the headphones telling them to start somethings banter and keep it up for a couple of minutes. Dean's mind raced to think of what to do, then remembering something that was said last week, started up and insulted JBL, his opinions and his hat, it was a convincing squabble with the older man's fellow commentators laughing, then joining in. The time filler continued for a couple moments before the voice spoke again and told Dean he was needed backstage, ASAP!

Escalating the argument, Dean made a show of taking off the headphones and stomping off towards the exit. As soon as he was out of sight of the audience, he took off running and calling for Roman. Where was he? He had been right behind him! He was supposed to come out right after him, with only a _brief _pause. There was yelling going on down the hall, a big ruckus of some sort. Roman's cousin's voices were loud and since they seemed to be down there, he followed the sound, all the way to the medical area.

There was a crowd of people clustered around the door, the all looked freaked out, he heard Roman's name in whispers. Some one was yelling and cursing that he would do things 'HIS' way! Glancing between the crowd and where the other voice yelled, Dean spotted both twins closest to the door and headed towards them. He yelled for people to move, and the crowd separated enough to get in to where Roman was laying on a table, Two medics working on him.

"What the Hell happened? He was right behind me! He said there would be a 'brief' few moments then he would be out!" Dean felt sick, he could see a lot of blood, he swayed as dizziness hit him. The twins pulled at him until he was out of the small room and sat him down in the corridor. Hunter cleared the area of all the gawkers then came and sit next to Dean.

"You okay? You look awful green, do you need a trash can?" Shaking his head no, Dean looked at the older man and shook his head.

"What happened?" Dean watched the other man's face. Hunter's expression was solemn.

"Right after you went out, Roman was to cut a promo, you seem to know something was supposed to happen." Dean nodded. "Roman was supposed to be interrupted by the new guy brought up from NXT, Dagger. It was setting them up for a possible rivalry story line. It looked fantastic, Roman was supposed to watch as Dagger turned away after they had words, making his entrance slightly delayed." Hunter wiped his hand across his eyes. He only did that when he was truly stressed. Not good.

"After the match Roman was to have with Cesaro, the footage with Dagger would show up on the Titantron, and Dagger would challenge Roman. Dagger however had his own ideas on what was supposed to happen. The words that were exchanged from Dagger were not the scripted ones, then he rammed his chest against Roman's and popped Roman on the cheek, Roman got pissed and shoved Dagger away, his music was on and he he knew he had to go out. He turned to head for the ramp." Hunter sighed.

"That was when all Hell broke loose," Hunter shook his head. "Dagger flew at Roman kicking and punching like a maniac. Roman fought back, and the two of them tumbled down the ramp and they tore into one another like crazy. Roman was clearly just defending himself, as soon as Dagger was pulled off, Roman stopped fighting. He has some facial wounds, and he needs to have x-rays of his left arm and ribs, Peach doesn't think anything is broken, but we need to make sure." Hunter watched as EMT's approached with a gurney, Dean swallowed hard.

"Roman is being stabilized, then they are taking him to the hospital for a check up, you can go if you want, just make sure you get the stuff you guys brought in together for the twins to take back to the hotel." Dean felt like his entire body had locked up, Hunter had to prompt him. He didn't want to go anywhere away from Roman. Oh god he was so lost right now, his rock, his stability! He was hurt and all he could do...was nothing. He felt so useless. Tears welled up in Dean's eyes as the twins pulled him away so he could get his and Roman's stuff together.

Momentarily stumbling around, confused, he finally managed to pull it together when Jey told him to get together Romans wallet, street clothes and stuff he usually carried on him, they would help pack the rest. He grabbed his and Roman's personal item's and made it to the ambulance right as they were loading Roman into it. Hunter told them it was okay for him to go with his friend, as his friend was currently assisting him with the brace and such. Dean was directed to a seat next to Roman, they had a few precious moments before someone came in. Roman's eyes were shut and his face was a little pale.

"Ro?" Dean whispered as close as he could get to the big man's ear, gray eyes opened and looked right at him.

"We alone?" Roman whispered to him, looking around Dean nodded.

"For a minute, yeah." Grabbing Roman's hand he gave and got a quick return squeeze.

"I'm gonna be okay baby, just stay calm and don't do anything to re-injure that arm. Promise me you'll be careful!" Dean whispered a promise. Silently they mouthed, 'I love you,' to one another right as the driver entered the vehicle. The second EMT joined them, sitting in the back with them. Dean cursed the camera's that filmed the Ambulance leaving, and then was quiet until they had gotten to the hospital and had made it into a small cubicle. He noticed that a guard was quickly stationed by the door.

Dean silently, stood to the side, out of the way, as nurses bustled about asking questions, hooking Roman up to machines, taking his vital signs. They then had a couple minutes to whisper to one another before an orderly came to take Roman to the X-ray room. Dean stood up immediately, but was told 'you can just wait here, we'll be back shortly.' That completely took whatever wind he had left in his sails away, and left him feeling painfully hollow. The queasiness that hit him earlier came back worse than ever and he had to ask where a bathroom was. Cleaned up from losing his supper, Dean had been back, sitting forlornly in the empty room for fifteen minutes when Hunter showed up.

"He's not back from X-ray yet." Dean's raspy voice sounded worse that usual. Hunter came over beside him.

"I know that, I wanted to check on you, I know this is hitting you pretty hard." A firm hand landed on his shoulder and was greatly soothing. The twins showed up several minutes later and let Dean know they were bringing Roman back down the hall. The three other men left Roman and Dean to have a few minutes alone. Dean's eyes were blurry with tears trying to escape. Roman gripped his hand.

"I'm okay baby boy. I don't think I have anything broken, they stitched me up back at the arena, seven stitches total. I just need clearance and I can get out of here. By the way, Don't you even begin to think you're gonna escape punishment for causing trouble earlier." That made Dean smile a little, he nodded in acknowledgment, trying to remain solemn but guessed he probably failed miserably. Roman shook his head at him and rolled his eyes. Looking around and seeing no one looking in, Dean leaned out to kiss Roman. The big man smiled under the kiss. Rubbing noses briefly calmed the Ohioan down a great deal and he was sitting much calmer when Hunter and he twins looked in.

Roman didn't have any broken bones but he was very sore and had to be careful, for a few days. After way too many hours in Dean's opinion, Roman was released and allowed to go to the hotel. The on-call Dr. would check in on him every few hours. Neither man liked hearing that, or that Roman had to relax and not try to do anything 'strenuous', that was a major bitch. Dean mumbled something about that order 'sucking major.' The twins groaned, Hunter rolled his eyes and shook his head and Roman gave him an surprised then naughty look.

When he thought about what he said, the ginger-blond felt his cheeks flush, and mumbled he hadn't meant anything, just...a comment. He walked out to do a couple laps in the hall when he felt tingles in his groin while thinking about 'sucking major,' and finally calmed enough to go sit quietly beside Roman until his discharge papers were brought.

"You okay?" Jimmy asked a few minutes later, looking at him with an exceptionally intense stare, he looked really concerned. Feeling confused, Dean looked at the twins, both were looking at him like that.

"Yeah, why?" The twins looked at each other, smirked, then looked back at him.

"Because you are sitting, quietly, and not moving." Jimmy started.

"Dude, that is so not like you, unless your really sick or really hurt." Jey finished. Dean wrinkled his nose and made a face at the twins. Anything else that could have been said or done was put to immediate stop because Roman's release paper's walked themselves in with a nurse and they were out of there in ten minutes. So relieved Roman was okay and they were getting him out of there, Dean sat silently in the back seat with him, happy to just be holding his lover's hand.

It was a bit of a challenge to get all four of them and their belongings into the hotel, and up to their rooms unobtrusively, but they managed somehow. After what seemed like years to Dean, he and Roman were finally alone in their room. As he locked the door behind the retreating doctor who followed them in to check on them and read the paperwork, Dean turned to look at his lover with a sigh of relief at the solitude he finally had with him.

Roman was sitting shirtless against the headboard wearing only a pair of basketball shorts, propped up with a mound of pillows. he motioned for Dean to come up beside him, on his left side. Eager for the big man's touch, but worried he could do something to make his injuries worse, Dean stalled in anguish over what to do. Roman frowned.

"What? You don't want to cuddle?" That was not a happy look on the face of the black haired man, Dean thought. He answered and explained why he hesitated. Roman's expression immediately softened. He reached again for Dean. "You won't hurt me baby, your touch is what I need to make me feel better." Fire lit the gray eyes and kicking off his shoes, the ginger-blond knelt on the bed and crawled over to his soulmate. He tried to settle beside Roman but when the big man patted his thighs, he automatically started to obey.

"But Ro, the doctor said you were supposed to relax." As he softly protested, he moved to straddle the strong thighs. Big hands slowly ran up and down the younger man's leg's dragging his fingernails to scrape at the denim.

"Aw baby, but I am going to relax, your going to be doing the hard work." The wicked smirk from Roman, and his hands on his body, made Dean shiver in delight. Roman's hands peeled away Dean's jacket and began to work on the brace. In moments Dean was shirtless and the brace was going back on. Roman's hands went to his shoulders and caressed gently for a moment. Moaning softly, as he got goosebumps from the big hands trailing over his torso, Roman's played with Dean's nipples, pinching until Dean's moans escalated. Roman dragged his fingernails down until he had lightly scratched all the way to Dean's knees. Licking his lips as he watched his blue eyed partner moan and squirm, the big Samoan grinned wickedly. Dean felt a firmness rise under his ass.

"Make me feel real good baby, grind on me!" A louder moan escaped Dean and he obeyed Roman's command. Rising quickly, the swelling behemoth below him felt so damned good against him. Reaching his free hand to touch Roman's chest and upper body in return, Dean stood straddling him as directed a few moments later. Roman had undone his jeans, and helped him pull the denim down and free of his body. When he tried to pull down his boxers, Roman shook his head.

"Uh-uh baby, leave them on!" The Samoan grinned and pointed to his groin. "Sit!Grind!" Pouting, Dean realized that Roman, while still making him feel good, was starting to punish him for acting up. At least grinding himself into the bigger body felt good for him too. After a few minutes, low, deep moans were escaping Roman, his eyes closed, his mouth had dropped open, and he licked his lips as he enjoyed the stimulation. Leaning forward, trying not to break contact between their lower bodies, Dean leaned to nip at Roman's neck, then lick the spot gently. Moving across the broad shoulders, the younger man licked, nipped and touched his partner in ways he knew would be feel good, tracing parts of the tribal tattoo with his tongue for his own pleasure. Sliding his hand downward, Dean watched Roman's face as he smirked at the sudden plan he came up with. Getting his hand between their bodies, he cupped the firm swelling. Even though Roman's eyes were closed, he could tell that he rolled his eyes. Perfect!

Kneading the ample stiffness, Dean was rewarded with even more noise and the strong hips below him rising in powerful thrusts. The big man's head was turning side to side and he was muttering encouragement, until Dean pulled his hand away and reached for the ties at his partner's waist and untied them. Roman's eyes opened part way, Dean grinned and leaned to peck at the moist lips. Roman moved to help him get his shorts down and off, and then let out a deep groan as Dean lowered himself to pepper Roman's lower belly with kisses.

Slowly working his way downwards, Dean found being careful of his shoulder and remaining to appear less than awkward in using only one armed positions, was practically impossible, as long as he didn't mess up his shoulder, and kept making him feel good, he doubted that Roman would care how he looked. When Roman spread his strong thighs it became easier to get at the parts Dean wanted to get to. Kneeling between his lover's spread legs, the blue eyed man teased Roman a little by kissing around his stiffened heat, down his thighs, then back up.

Amused at the not very happy look on his partner's face, Dean reached down to grasp the thick, throbbing length and give it a couple strokes, his own body was just as hard and aching for Roman's touch, maybe later. Roman looked happier now that he was getting direct touch. After a couple moments of strokes, Dean leaned down and flicked his tongue up the back of Roman's cock. Flicking the tip of his tongue up the slit, he lapped up the pearly drop oozing from the tip, then rolled his tongue around the crown of the fat tip.

"Oh fuck yeah baby!" The big man moaned as Dean felt the hand tangle in his hair, alternately gripping and caressing. A couple more tongue swirls around the tip and Dean gently kissed the oozing opening and relaxed his throat, took a breath then swallowed as much as he could at once. Roman's body stiffened and a curse escaped him as Dean began to bob on him, slowly at first. Grasping the heavy sac below the huge organ, squeezing carefully, Dean began massaging Roman's balls, making the big man whimper and moan as he began to thrash, starting to get lost in the pleasure he was feeling.

Increasing the speed as he bobbed, swirling his tongue around the blazing hot stiffness as he rose up, Dean played around occasionally, sucking and kissing the most intimate parts of his lover. After a few moments of that, he swallowed the behemoth again and stroked it with his tongue on the way down, and on the way up while he sucked on the shaft, he slid his hand down to the base. Roman was completely lost within moments, it was a very powerful feeling for Dean to know he was the one making Roman feel so good. Roman was moaning, babbling unintelligible words, chanting Dean's name, cursing, thrashing, thrusting his hips, all increasing with speed, volume and/or force as he grew closer to his peak.

"Oh God baby!" Licking his lips as he thrashed. "That's it baby boy, Oh God Dean! Yeah, that's it! That's it!" Dean suddenly became aware that Roman wasn't being too 'relaxed.' He had to end this and get him calmed down before someone came to check on him. Rubbing the area right under Roman's ball's he teased the external sweet spot and did that would be as close to internal prostate stimulation as he could give the big man right now. Roman's reaction was immediate and Dean just knew he would be finished in moments.

5, A deep guttural moan was the first sign, more intense and longer than the others. 4, thrusts of the powerful hips becoming and faster. 3, the massaging hand in his hair moved to the back of his neck and gripped harder. 2, Roman's body was tensing up. 1, a cry from Roman, stifled by his own arm across his face and he was filling Dean's mouth with his salty nectar. Sucking down every drop like he was starving, the younger man didn't let any vital fluid escape.

When the hot jets of thick fluid stopped, Dean slowly allowed the shrinking organ to slip from his mouth, kissing the tip tenderly a couple of times. Then rose up to lay beside Roman who was raising an arm for him to him to snuggle under. Love shined on the older man's face as he leaned to kiss Dean tenderly at first, then crushed his mouth down to initiate a deep, long sweet kiss that lasted for several minutes. Dean moaned loudly into the kiss when he felt Roman sliding his hand down his body, heading for the tent in his boxers.

As he broke off the kiss, Roman traced the outline of Dean's erection through the fabric, looking down at it as he did so. That wicked smirk graced the handsome face and after a tender kiss to Dean's lips, nuzzled his neck and nipped gently before rising to stare into his lover's eyes. Gray eyes locked with Blue for several moments then he kissed Dean gently, again with the wicked smirk...

"Mmmm Baby Boy, that was so damned good!" Roman purred, stroking Dean's cheek lovingly. Then leaning forward, kissed the plump pink lips again, then nipped at them. "I tell you what...Let's get you naked and I'll return the favor." Deans eyes glittered as he rose up to have his boxers peeled off of him. Eager for whatever Roman wanted to do next...

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a Blessed Day! **

** Xoxox :)**


	33. Chapter 33

** As in my other works of fan-fiction...EVERYTHING within is a work of pure fantasy, ****NOTHING**** I write is a reflection or suggestion on the real life of any of the mentioned characters. I do not own WWE or any of it's people, I'm just playing with them for your enjoyment. This is a Slash story (SAME-SEX). If you do not like this genre...I respect that...If you continue to read...you have been warned. :)**

** This chapter was a little shorter than I planned, but things got so heated my computer couldn't handle much more. ;)**

Dean relaxed on the bed, allowing Roman to position him as he wanted, once he got him naked except for the brace. Reminding Roman he was supposed to take it easy, Dean smirked when he heard a mumble that sounded like 'yeah right, screw that!' out of Roman as he slowly got up and headed for the suitcase and the special, little bag it contained. Seeing that bag emerge made Dean shiver in delight. What was Roman up to? Before coming back to the bed, the handsome Samoan fetched a towel from the wash area and Dean noticed that Roman had one of the little bottles of gel from that toy kit in his hand. Dean's swelling heat was at full attention when Roman climbed up beside him and ready to play.

Having Dean lift his hips, Roman slid the towel underneath him, then when he was flat again, knelt between the spread legs. Roman slowly began to run his hands up and down Dean's thighs for a few minutes before rising up and carefully laying his body onto the smaller man's, kissing the plump lips that begged for his attention. Dean loved the feel of Roman on top of him, his cock was aching for so much attention, the feeling of it being trapped between their bodies was fantastic. He loved it and Roman knew it.

Roman moved a little and the friction of their bodies was such sweet torture, it ripped a moan straight up from the toes of the younger man. Rocking his hips slowly until his lover was moaning and squirming below him, Roman grinned at the amount of noise Dean was making, and deliberately added some pressure to stir Dean up more. The sounds of raw lust that ripped free from the younger man were deeply satisfying to hear. Slowly rising up, Roman looked over his lover's body and nodded, making a sound of satisfaction.

"So damned beautiful baby boy! So beautiful and all mine! Aren't you? All mine!" Dean nodded, gasping as he felt cool gel in the hand that wrapped around his aching stiffness.

"God Ro! Mmmmmm!" Thrusting up into the big hand shamelessly and with no self control when Roman's hands were on him, Dean's eyes rolled and he moved with the big hand that felt so damned good. Roman knew him so damned well, god that was so fucking good! Oh God! The gel Roman was using was the stuff that made things more intense! Hips raising in rhythm with the big man, groaning at the intensified sensations he was feeling, Dean couldn't focus on anything but the fact Roman was working his cock real good and next to sex, it was his favorite thing to feel, that or a blow job. Oh whoa! Big fingers damp with the gel slowly circled around the puckered area right under his balls.

"Too bad I'm supposed to 'take it easy', instead of having you blow me I would have been buried deep up your ass!"

"Fuuuuck Ro!" Dean licked his lips and almost yelped as a thick digit slowly slid into him. Slowly, bit by bit, going a little deeper, then retreating before going a little deeper, Roman fucked him with one finger, then two, that damned gel driving him crazy. Dean automatically began to bring his knees up towards his shoulders trying to get Roman to stroke his prostate, something he had somehow not done yet, or was he just doing it this way without touching him deliberately? Grumbling at the older man and telling him to stop teasing him and help him get off, Dean earned himself an amused chuckle.

Body jerking wildly in the next instant, Dean got exactly what he asked for! Sudden firm strokes on his sweet spot and the ginger blond had to shove a pillow in his face to muffle his noise as he tried not to scream in delight. Roman was relentless and with one hand stroked him with a very firm grip in a rhythm that grew faster and faster while the two fingers assaulted his prostate, making Dean thrash as his pleasure increased rapidly until he could almost feel his climax ready to start.

Then without warning Roman gripped him at the right moment to prevent his climax, forcing him to calm just a bit, ignoring the cursing from his blue eyed lover, Roman smirked at him and told him behave, or he would keep this up all night! After a few more moments Roman began to stroke him again, building his pleasure again until he was almost ready to cum, and begging to be allowed to, then the damned actions to calm him began again. Once more that happened, practically driving Dean insane... Then Roman stopped, taking his hands away from him, startling Dean badly, what was wrong? Had his cursing Roman for teasing him pissed him off?

Pulling the pillow away from his face as he felt the big man leave the bed, a tremor of worry ripped through Dean, until he saw Roman coming back to the bed, fully erect, and opening a condom. Eyes glazing over...the shiver of anticipation as he could just feel what was going to happen, and a whimper of need escaped him. Dean was panting heavily as he began to obey Roman's directions, getting up and allowing the Samoan to lay back down where he had just been, so he was 'following doctor's orders'. Dean rose up to straddle the thick thighs as instructed.

Mouth watering at the sight of that thick throbbing cock, knowing he'd be feeling that deep inside him in moments, Dean shuddered. Roman helped him balance then position himself so when he sat down on Roman's lap, he had that enormous staff in him all the way to the base. Dean had not wanted to wait for any more preliminaries, the bite of pain as he was stretched suddenly was lost in the sheer ecstasy of the fat tip stroking his prostate, and then the rub of the length as it delved deeper.

Wordless sounds escape Dean's mouth as he began to rapidly rise and fall on Roman. Scolding softly, the raven haired man told him to slow down, he didn't want to hurt him.

"Fuck that Ro! I need you so bad now! It has to be hard and fast...I don't care if...aw fuuuuuuu!" Dean jerked as his cock was suddenly being roughly stroked in a firm grip with the same amount of force he was riding his lover with. Moaning nonsensical things as he bounced, he felt big hips rising to greet his descent. Suddenly he let out a whooshing sound as the air was partially knocked from his lungs as Roman rolled them quickly so Dean was on his back, he was on top, and the big man began to pound the daylights out of the ginger blond.

"Fuck taking it easy!" The big man growled and gave Dean probably the hardest pounding he had ever given him. Moaning and squirming underneath Roman as he was deliberately pinning him, and moving so as he thrust, he rubbed Dean's cock as it was caught between them again. Big balls slapped his ass as Roman thrust. A sharp nip on his shoulder, dominating hands that held him so tight, not allowing any movement save for the Ohioan's hips to be able to rise to meet his partner's movements. The air was charged with a wild electricity as they moved together. The wildness drove them both to a quick and strong completion.

Feeling the serious pounding rock him back and forth on the mattress, Dean could care less that he would probably not be able to sit comfortably later, he was feeling fucking phenomenal right now. Moaning Roman's name, clutching to the big body with his free arm, submitting to the wild and plundering kisses that left his head spinning, Dean felt the wild tingles that signaled he was about to cum. Chanting Roman's name then stiffening and making a low keening sound, Dean felt the hot gushes erupt from his over sensitive body and create a small, slippery puddle between them.

Dean's orgasmic waves made him clench down hard on the behemoth inside of him in a milking motion that set off Roman's climax. Cursing in a mix of Italian and Samoan, and arching up, releasing his vital fluid, the long haired man looked like an exotic God to his lover as he seemed locked in position briefly, his long hair an ebony curtain that draped around his face. So beautiful, strong, 100% the perfect alpha male, and always knowing what would feel best for the younger man.

Breathing slowing, bodies relaxing and cooling, the two lovers slowly pulled apart. Roman cradled Dean for a short while before coaxing him up to go shower off. In the warm spray, bodies close together, the lovers kissed gently, any excess energy in either of them, exhausted. After washing each other off, they cuddled and kissed tenderly as the remnants of soap bubbles swirled down the drain. Gray eyes kept locking with Blue, mirrors reflecting love between them before they finally exited the shower to dry and dress.

Airing the room as best could be done with a window that only opened four inches, both men were midway through a relaxing nap when a soft tap echoed through the room, coming from the door. Mumbling something even he wasn't sure of, Dean rolled and went to let the trainer enter so he could check on Roman. Twice more the man entered throughout the night. If he didn't know they were lover's before, he no doubt had a damn good idea now, both had cuddled close in one bed, the other untouched. Not that it made any difference, 'the higher ups' knew about Roman and Dean, and they didn't care they were a couple.

With the 'visits' in the night, neither Roman and Dean slept as well as they could of otherwise. They rode with Roman's cousins for a couple of days which was always entertaining but not as romantic, they could hold hands, sneak in a couple quick kisses and cuddles now and then, but until Roman was cleared to drive and wrestle two days later, that was their lot. At least the twins were accepting of their relationship, even if they did tease now and then. There would be time to get even with those characters later, all Dean wanted, at the moment was some alone time with Roman.

Thank you for reading. Have a Blessed Day! Xoxox :)


End file.
